C'est Quoi Ce Bordel ?
by Wolfie Herondale
Summary: Après un léger calme, la meute se retrouve face à une nouvelle créature qui laisse plusieurs corps derrière elle... Des retour inattendus et des départs tout aussi surprenants. Malgré tout ce bordel, nos héros sont-ils aptes à écouter leur cœur ? (Je n'aime pas l'annoncer mais bon... Ce sera un Sterek)
1. Prologue

**Et bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour ! Et avec l'histoire que j'avais annoncé à la fin du mécano. (Yep, je suis dessus depuis Mars dernier mais, hey, ça y est ! elle est finie ! Youhouuu ^.^'')**

 **Okay. Donc, petit blabla du début ? C'est parti !**

 **J'annonce tout de suite, il y aura des relations entre hommes (** _à long terme_ **) ! Donc, vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Ça se passe après la saison 4 dans son intégralité (Ceux qui sont morts, restent mort etc...). Il n'y a aucun détail sur la saison 5 (A et B), tout simplement parce que je l'ai commencé avant qu'elle ne soit diffusée. Il y aura un Crossover, mais ça viendra plus tard et j'annoncerai avec quoi au moment voulu ^^.**

 **Rating : T (Pour le moment. Il y aura du M (si si, c'est promis), mais comme elle est globalement T, je mets ça.)**

 **Bêta lectrice ET correctrice : La merveilleuse _Evangeline Black_ *Cœur* (Allez lire ses Fics, elles sont juste géniales !) que je remercie pour son travail (sérieusement, elle a sauvé vos yeux de belles fautes magnifiquement affreuses !), ses suggestions (qui m'ont beaucoup aidé) et sa super patience ****! Merci Merci Merci, Miss *Cœur* ! (tout pleins de bisous virtuels !)**

 **Rythme de publication : Je compte publier un chapitre par semaine. Tout est déjà écrit et le dernier chapitre est en correction, donc je pense attendre de récupérer le tout avant de publier le premier chapitre. Il y aura douze chapitres (hors prologue) et un épilogue.**

 **Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit ^^. Donc eh bien, je vous laisse lire :D**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Scott était allongé dans son lit, repensant aux derniers événements survenus à Beacon Hills. Le Bienfaiteur, la liste noire, l'alliance surprenante de Peter et Kate, sa transformation en guerrier fauve et bien sûr le changement étrange de Derek. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'ils étaient rentrés du Mexique mais le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se sortir tout ça de la tête. Pas qu'il y pensait tous les jours, mais là ce soir en admirant son plafond, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Il se revoyait attaquer ses amis, poignarder Kira, frapper Stiles et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Il se redressa, se secoua et prit son portable pour envoyer un message à la seule personne capable de lui remonter le moral dans ces moment-là. Stiles.

Quelques minutes après – vingt minutes quand même ! – il entendit la Jeep se garer devant chez lui, et son meilleur ami débarqua dans sa chambre avec un carton de pizza – d'où le temps qu'il avait mis pour arriver – et des jeux vidéo.

« Alors comme ça on ne se sent pas bien ? lança -t- il.

\- Ouais, je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé au Mexique...

\- Ok... J'ai bien fait de prendre ça alors ! dit-il en ouvrant le carton et en lui lançant une part.

\- Oh wow, pizza et zombies à tuer ! Je t'adore mec !

\- Bon allez raconte-moi tout ! »

Et Scott raconta à Stiles. Ils en parlèrent un moment ce qui apaisa un peu le loup.

Il était tard et les deux amis se tenaient toujours devant l'écran de la télévision, manettes en main à tuer des zombies lorsque le portable de Stiles se mis à vibrer sur le sol. Il mit sur pause le temps d'aller le prendre et râla contre Scott qui avait relancé le jeu avant de décrocher.

\- Stiles ! T'es où ?

\- Malia ?! Oh ! Euh… Je suis chez Scott là. En fait je comptais dormir ici ce soir et...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'm'as pas prévenue ?

\- … Scott n'était pas bien. Il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute et qu'on lui remonte le moral. C'est mon meilleur pote, donc j'ai foncé et j'ai oublié de te prévenir !

\- Bon, j'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi.

\- Désolé, on se voit demain au lycée ?

\- Oui ! Et demain soir tu es à moi ! **–** La voix de la jeune fille était remplie de sous-entendu.

- **Hm !** Oui Malia, à demain.

\- A demain.

Scott le regarda d'un air coupable et Stiles le rassura d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Bon, et si on dormait ? Demain, on a cours je te rappelle !

\- Ouais, dis plutôt que t'en as marre de perdre Mr l'Alpha ! »

Scott pouffa en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule, Stiles fit semblant de tomber et alla chercher un coussin pour le lui lancer dessus. Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire et continuèrent leur bataille un petit moment avant de se calmer et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils croisèrent Melissa dans la cuisine qui venait de rentrer de sa garde de nuit. Elle fut à peine surprise de voir Stiles. L'infirmière le considérait comme un fils, donc la scène était un peu normale finalement. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et les deux ados filèrent au lycée.

Quand la Jeep bleu se gara sur le parking de l'établissement, ils eurent tout juste le temps de fermer les portières que Malia sauta sur Stiles. Scott, se sentant de trop s'éloigna du couple et se dirigea vers le lycée.

La journée de Stiles se déroula comme les autres, au détail près que Malia était particulièrement présente. Ce n'était pas désagréable, non, il adorait passer du temps avec sa copine, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de le coller ainsi.

Il put un peu souffler lors de l'entraînement de la crosse.

OoOoOoO

Scott et Kira se trouvaient dans l'allée de chez la jeune fille.

« Le coach était particulièrement remonté aujourd'hui, hein ?

\- Ouais, mais on s'y fait à force, plaisanta le jeune homme. Kira, tu es libre demain après les cours ?

\- J'ai quelques devoirs à faire, mais sinon, je n'ai rien de prévus. Pourquoi ? Tu avais une idée en tête ?

\- Eh bah… tu sais quoi ? On pourrait réviser ensemble ? Euh ma… ma mère sera de garde et mon père a du travail alors on sera… on sera tranquille. »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir et le loup se reprit.

« Pour réviser bien sûr ! »

Kira lui sourit et acquiesça avant de se pencher et de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du jeune alpha qui lui répondit avant de se reculer et de lui sourire à son tour. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser dura quelques minutes avant que les deux amoureux se séparent enfin.

« Je viens te chercher demain matin ? demanda Scott.

\- Non, c'est gentil, mais je commence plus tard. Mon prof de math a annulé son cours alors...

\- Oh ! D'accord. Très bien alors on se voit au lycée ?

\- Oui à demain ! lui dit-elle en souriant. »

Scott se retourna, remit son casque et rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoO

Derek était rentré un mois après la meute. Il avait d'abord suivi Braeden à la recherche de la Louve du Désert, mais le loup avait finalement décidé de rentrer à Beacon Hills, la laissant au Mexique.

 _« Ne m'en veux pas, mais je retourne à Beacon Hills. Ma vie est là-bas..._ lui avait-il dit un soir.

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'était prévisible. Tu as besoin de ta meute. »_

Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et il était parti le matin suivant. Bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant eux, Braeden avait raison : la meute lui manquait, et bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Lui qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la meute McCall, il avait visiblement tout faux !

Il était dans son loft l'ordinateur de Peter sur les genoux et lisait le bestiaire (Bah quoi ? On ne sait jamais !) quand il reçut un message.

** _Je serais de passage dans quelques jours_ **

Il répondit, puis reposa son portable et retourna à sa lecture. Il était content que Braeden soit de passage. Bon il ne s'en faisait pas non plus une joie immense mais, ça lui ferait de la compagnie pendant un temps.

Derek n'avait pas encore repris contact avec la meute. Il avait bien sûr prévenu Scott de son retour mais, l'ex Alpha n'avait pas tenu à prévenir le reste de la meute pour le moment. Il voulait être sûr. Sûr de vouloir l'intégrer pour de bon. Si Derek décidait de faire partie de la meute il ne pourrait plus fuir sans prévenir, il allait devoir leur faire confiance à tous et ça il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Le loup repensa donc à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la morsure de Scott, à toute les fois où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés en danger et il dut reconnaître que souvent, il s'était fait sauver les miches par un des membres de la meute McCall, alors qu'il n'en faisait pas partie et ce même à l'époque où c'était lui l'Alpha... Scott lui avait fait confiance à plusieurs reprises, et il était toujours présent quand un de ses amis – ou bêtas selon le point de vue – avait des soucis. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des pertes – Erica, Boyd, Allison et même Aiden – mais Beacon Hills avait connu des jours difficiles. Les deux premiers étaient morts à cause de lui, Scott n'y était pour rien. Quant aux deux autres ils avaient donné leurs vies pour sauver leur ami...

Derek se sentit triste à cette pensée, mais se reprit en replongeant dans sa lecture.

OoOoOoO

Scott coupa le moteur de sa moto après s'être garé devant l'immeuble. Il monta les escaliers et n'eut même pas à signaler son arrivée que la grande porte en fer s'ouvrit devant lui.

« Scott, le salua son interlocuteur en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

\- Derek, dit l'alpha en passant devant lui.

\- Je suppose que tu veux des réponses ? demanda Derek.

\- Effectivement, mais tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas de faire partie de la meute. C'est à toi de choisir, mais je voulais te dire que pour moi, il n'y avait aucun souci.

\- Et ta meute ? Elle en pense quoi ? le questionna-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je pense que Stiles fera la tête un moment – Derek pouffa – mais pour le reste, ils me font confiance et si je te fais confiance, alors eux aussi.

\- Et tu me fais vraiment confiance ?

\- Oui !

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec Stiles. Il ne m'apprécie pas et je doute que tu arrives à le convaincre !

\- Je m'occupe de lui, il s'y fera et au pire, vos histoires et vos petites bagarres nous feront une distraction, plaisanta l'Alpha.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Derek, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Derek parut surprit par la question. Il tourna le dos à Scott et après avoir soufflé, il finit par répondre.

« J'ai besoin d'une meute... _La_ meute me manquait ! »

L'alpha allait lui répondre mais, il fut coupé par un hurlement que les deux loups reconnurent. Lydia. Il fixa l'ancien Alpha avec un air sérieux.

« C'est le moment de choisir Derek... »

Derek observa la main que lui tendait Scott avant de chercher dans le regard de l'Alpha une quelconque réponse. Après une seconde d'hésitation il saisit la main tendue et sentit son corps frissonner et ses yeux virèrent au bleu glacial pendant que ceux de Scott s'illuminaient de rouge à leurs tours.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez vos avis, vos remarques... Ce que vous voulez ! Faites vous plaisir ^^**

 **J'essaie de revenir vite pour le premier chapitre (qui serra plus long que ce prologue) . Si vous êtes chanceux, la semaine prochaine il est là, sinon bah... Je sais pas mais rapidement normalement ^^.**

 **Des bisous et à très vite :)**

 **Wolfie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci aux 19 personnes qui ont Follow cette histoire, aux 8 ajouts en favoris, et à** **_Sanga36_ , _Calya_ , _Maeva Cerise_ , _Maighread Nephtys_ , _lesaccrosdelamerceri, TognarJulia,_ michael affortit 7 ****et _bayruna_ pour leurs ****reviews**

 **Parce que _Evangeline Black_ est merveilleuse, voici le premier chapitre de _C'est Quoi Ce Bordel ?_**

 **Rating : T**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : ****_Evangeline Black_** ***Coeur*** **(Pleins de bisous virtuels encore une fois) C'est la meilleure et ce chapitre ne serait pas dans cet état sans elle. Donc MERCI Miss**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Lydia sortit du lycée et partit en direction de sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur elle vérifia son reflet dans son rétroviseur et démarra.

En stoppant son véhicule elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'entrée de la réserve de Beacon Hills. Elle comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer. Elle était pourtant sûr de rouler en direction de chez elle avant d'arriver ici… et même si elle commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de situation, l'angoisse commença doucement à l'envahir. Elle détestait être seule dans ses moment-là. C'est pourquoi elle sortit le cellulaire de son sac et appela la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit. Après quelques tonalités la voix de son interlocuteur se fit entendre.

« Lydia ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Lydia commença à manquer d'air, l'angoisse l'envahissant de plus en plus.

« Je... je Suis dans la forêt et...

\- Et quoi ? Lydia dit moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Un cri strident franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille qui laissa le combiné glisser dans sa main et rencontrer le sol.

OoOoOoO

Stiles venait de rentrer du lycée. Il eut à peine le temps de franchir et de refermer la porte de sa chambre, qu'il fut plaqué contre celle-ci, une bouche collée à la sienne. La surprise passée, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa copine et répondit enfin au baiser en souriant. Malgré le coté encore sauvage de la jeune femme, il l'aimait beaucoup et tenait énormément à elle. En était-il amoureux ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il avait une profonde affection pour elle, c'était certain, et il ne se voyait pas sans elle mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment d'y penser. Malia semblait vouloir rattraper la soirée de la veille. En tout cas, c'était ce que constata Stiles lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, son malheureux t-shirt gisant en lambeau sur le sol, avec face à lui une Malia aux yeux teintés d'un bleu glacial qui le fixaient avec envie. Le jeune homme frissonna de plaisir en apercevant son regard. Il était plutôt fier qu'une fille aussi belle lui saute ainsi dessus et qu'elle tienne autant à lui. Il sourit en y pensant et elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui pour un baiser enflammé. Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Des frissons le parcoururent lorsque la coyote commença à mordre et à suçoter son cou. La chaleur envahit le corps de Stiles qui adorait qu'on lui titille cette zone si délicieusement sensible ! Elle laissa son cou et revint sur sa bouche. Stiles mordillait la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille et il entreprit de défaire la chemise qu'elle portait, bouton par bouton, avant de la faire glisser le long de ses bras. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la tira vers lui puis alla embrasser son cou, la faisant gémir de plaisir en s'agrippant aux cheveux de Stiles. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses et Malia enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon. L'adolescent l'allongea sur son lit, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Ils se regardèrent un moment le souffle court. La blonde attrapa sa nuque l'attirant à elle dans le but de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau mais une musique s'éleva dans la chambre et Stiles reconnut la sonnerie de son portable.

« Lydia ! lança Stiles en essayant de se relever pour aller décrocher.

\- Quoi ? demanda la jeune fille quelque peu troublait par ce changement d'ambiance. Ça ne peut pas attendre ? On est occupé là !

\- Désolé mais si elle appelle, c'est que ça doit être important.

\- Elle n'a qu'à appeler Scott, c'est lui l'Alpha !

\- Désolé... finit-il par dire. »

Lui adressant un regard remplit d'excuses, Stiles se leva pour décrocher.

« Lydia ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je... Je... Suis dans la forêt et...

\- Et quoi ? Lydia dit moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Il entendit un cri et il raccrocha en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

« On a un problème ! Il faut que j'appelle Scott.

\- Je penses qu'on a tous entendu son cri pas la peine de le prévenir, dit Malia en retirant ses mains de ses oreilles. »

Une vibration dans sa main le lui confirma. Scott venait de le texter pour lui dire de les rejoindre dans la forêt.

« Bien, allons-y ! »

Ils se rhabillèrent et partirent rapidement jusqu'à la Jeep du garçon.

OoOoOoO

Stiles arriva le premier à l'entrée de la réserve et gara sa voiture à côté de celle de Lydia. Malia et lui descendirent du véhicule. Il s'avança dans la forêt mais se retourna en remarquant qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

« Tu viens ? demanda l'hyperactif.

\- On doit attendre Scott, répondit Malia avec un visage sérieux.

\- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Lydia seule là-dedans ! s'emporta légèrement le garçon avant de se calmer en se rappelant qu'elle était encore en phase d'apprentissage. Il faut au moins la retrouver et après on attendra Scott et les autres »

La jeune fille le regarda avec un air septique en penchant la tête sur le côté, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Stiles.

« On ne peut pas laisser un membre de la meute comme ça, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ok... dit-elle. Allons-y alors. »

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt un petit moment, Malia en tête – Pour l'odorat – et ils tombèrent enfin sur la jolie rousse... Et sur un corps. Lydia était sur le sol assise, comme si elle s'était écroulée. Elle avait l'air dans un état second. Stiles se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et la jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois du corps en attendant les autres qui arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Stiles aperçut Scott, suivit de Kira et de Liam, puis Derek. Euh minute là quoi ? DEREK ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous la surprise puis sous la colère. Oui, exactement, Stiles lui en voulait d'être partie comme ça juste pour suivre une maboule qui tuait les gens pour de l'argent. Bon d'accord, il ne portait pas vraiment Derek dans son cœur. Le loup n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de la meute, il se contentait d'intervenir de temps en temps quand Scott lui demandait de l'aide mais quand même ! Il était parti sans donner de nouvelles à personne. À ses yeux Derek les avait abandonnés.

« Bon, Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Scott.

\- Non la question c'est : Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ fait là ? lança Stiles.

\- Il fait partie de la meute, répondit l'Alpha d'un air détaché.

\- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ? s'emporta l'hyperactif.

\- Stiles, pas maintenant. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

Stiles n'en croyais pas ces oreilles, Derek faisait partie de la meute... Et Scott ne les avait pas consultés avant ! Même pas lui, son meilleur ami ! Il voulait des explications et il les aurait mais, pour le moment il fallait se concentrer sur le corps qu'ils venaient de trouver. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la victime, et ils purent voir que c'était celui d'une jeune fille brune. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Stiles prit son portable et composa le numéro de son père pour lui dire qu'un corps avait été trouvé.

« Bien, mon père ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il n'faut pas qu'on soit là quand ils arriveront. Sauf toi Derek.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier sur un ton légèrement froid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout simplement parce qu'on commencerait à se poser des questions si c'était encore l'un d'entre nous. Le père de Scott se pose déjà beaucoup trop de questions à notre sujet et toi, on ne t'a pas vu depuis un moment, répondit Stiles comme si cela avait était une évidence. »

OoOoOoO

On était en fin d'après-midi et Derek attendait comme prévu l'arrivée de la police, en pestant mentalement contre cet imbécile de Stilinski ! Pourquoi avait il fallut que ce soit lui ? '' _Juste pour m'emmerder_ '' pensa le loup avec colère. Il avait bien compris que Stiles n'était pas ravi de le voir revenir et encore moins qu'il fasse partie de la meute. Il en déduisit donc que s'était ça façon de le lui faire comprendre.

Après une quinzaine de minutes le Shérif arriva, il aperçut le jeune homme et fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Derek Hale ici ? Depuis quand était-il revenu ? L'homme se demanda également si l'autre n'était pas poisseux. Il suffisait qu'il revienne pour qu'un corps soit découvert… Oui, c'était une hypothèse qui semblait intéressante. Il s'approcha du loup et le salua.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour, dit le Shérif.

\- Personne ne savait.

\- Bien… »

John sembla comprendre que Derek ne lui en dirait pas plus puisqu'il ne posa pas de questions et passa à la raison de sa présence ici.

« Alors qu'est-ce que nous avons ?

\- Une femme, elle doit avoir 20 ans, il n'y a aucune marque, pas de griffures ni de morsure apparente, à vrai dire il n'y a même pas de sang.

\- Oh, donc il est possible qu'il n'y ait aucun lien avec le surnaturel ?

\- C'est possible mais il y a une odeur étrange, il fait chaud et il n'a pas plu depuis un moment, pourtant je sens une forte odeur d'humidité et de pins.

\- Pour les pins c'est logique nous sommes en pleine forêt et il y en a un peu partout.

\- Oui mais celle-ci me pique le nez alors que l'odeur de la forêt m'ap- m'est plus agréable habituellement, se corrigea-t-il. Et puis l'odeur est plus forte uniquement dans cette zone, rajouta-t-il en indiquant de la main les alentours.

\- Bien, quoi d'autre ? »

Derek, s'approcha du corps et huma l'air. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il ne sentait rien, ni panique, ni peur.

« - Rien, il n'y a rien d'autre.

\- Bien alors on va l'emmener et voir ce que le médecin légiste en pense. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Derek fut soulagé en entendant qu'il pouvait y aller. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver au poste et d'inventer une raison pour expliquer sa présence sur les lieux. Le loup était aussi content que John ne lui ait pas posé de questions sur son retour. Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête et tourna les talons.

OoOoOoO

Pendant que Derek était avec la police, toute la meute se retrouva dans le salon des McCall profitant du fait que Melissa était de garde. Liam, Kira et Malia étaient assis sur le canapé. Stiles était devant la fenêtre, dos à ses amis et avait Lydia dans ses bras pendant que Scott faisait les cent pas entre le salon et la cuisine en tapotant sur son téléphone, attendant des nouvelles de Derek. Le comportement de son Alpha commençant à lui taper sur le système, Malia s'énerva.

« Mais arrête, c'est insupportable à la fin ! s'agaça la jeune fille.

\- Désolé... marmonna L'alpha.

\- Scott ? Tu penses que genre là, maintenant qu'on ne fait rien, c'est le moment de parler du petit nouveau ? demanda Stiles de façon ironique. Tu sais ? DEREK !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à part qu'il fait partie de la meute.

\- … Ok, et depuis quand ? Et d'ailleurs depuis quand il est revenu ?

\- Il est revenu il y a deux semaine, et il fait partie de la meute depuis aujourd'hui, répondit Scott calmement.

\- Quoi ? Deux semaines ? Mais tu le savais ? – Scott hocha la tête positivement – Et tu ne nous as rien dit ? Même pas à moi ?

\- Stiles…

\- Je croyais qu'on devait se consulter avant de faire rentrer quelqu'un dans la meute !

\- Je lui fais confiance et-

\- Attend tu quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Et vous vous ne dites rien ? hurla-t- il sur ses amis.

\- Il a été utile et il peut nous apporter beaucoup, répondit Lydia l'air toujours ailleurs.

\- Je veux bien reconnaître qu'il est utile mais ce mec... – il soupira avant de reprendre plus calmement – Ce mec passe son temps à disparaître et… et on est censé être présent les uns pour les autres mais c'est de Derek dont on parle et- »

Scott reçu – Enfin – un message du plus vieux et oublia un instant la conversation.

** _Ils ont embarqué le corps. Je rentre chez moi. **_

Il souffla discrètement de soulagement et lui répondit rapidement. Il s'était un peu inquiété en le laissant et le fait qu'il n'est pas été embarqué pour faire une déposition était une bonne chose : son nom n'apparaîtrait pas dans le dossier.

« Oh, Scott ? Tu m'écoutes ? L'alpha rangea le cellulaire et soupira.

\- Stiles, il est revenu de lui-même et je ne sais pas, mon instinct me dit que je peux lui faire confiance.

\- Et moi ça me suffit pour lui faire confiance aussi... dit Liam d'une petite voix »

Stiles allait répliquer mais une voix qui commençait à être familière le coupa.

« Faire confiance à qui ?

\- Papa ! Personne. On parlait d'un pote rien de grave, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Scott à son père.

\- Ouais et moi je vais y aller. Lydia je te ramène, t'es encore trop ailleurs pour conduire. Scott, tu lui ramène sa voiture au lycée ? fit Stiles en partant n'attendant même pas la réponse de son ami. »

L'hyperactif ne supportait toujours pas le père de Scott. L'attitude qu'avait ce dernier envers sa famille l'énervait profondément et moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Les autres suivirent le mouvement et quittèrent eux aussi la maison de Melissa, mise à part Kira qui alla dans la cuisine pour laisser Scott et son père parler.

Mr McCall observa tous les jeunes quitter la pièce avant de se tourner vers son fils et de le regarder avec insistance. Scott avait compris que son père voulait des explications.

« Je sais que je t'ai dit que je te raconterais tout et je compte le faire mais, là c'n'est pas le moment.

\- Scott, j'ai entendu qu'on avait encore trouvé un corps aujourd'hui. Je suppose que ce que tu as à me dire à un lien avec tout ça.

\- Je ne sais pas encore papa, dit-il agacé. Ce que j'ai à te dire est assez complexe et assez difficile à comprendre alors laisse-moi le temps Ok ? »

Raphael était inquiet pour son fils, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais il sentait que ce n'était pas anodin, Scott n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, ça avait effectivement l'air compliqué. Il était aussi déçu, il était sûr que Melissa était au courant et que même John l'était, c'était certain. Ce qui signifiait qu'il faisait plus confiance au père de son meilleur ami qu'à lui… Et ça faisait mal.

« Bien sûr... Ça concerne la complexité qu'a le bureau du Shérif à résoudre certaines affaires ? demanda-t-il, préférant taire ses ressentis.

\- Peut être bien ouais, mais j'ai dit pas maintenant papa.

\- Ta mère est au courant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle vit avec moi heureusement qu'elle l'est ! – l'agent du FBI voulait répondre mais Scott l'en empêcha – En parlant de maman tu comptes squatter combien de temps chez elle ?

\- hmpf ! euh… je cherche un appartement dans le centre. »

Scott était ravie de l'effet de sa phrase, et il se retint de justesse de sourire.

« Ok. C'est génial parce que, aux dernières nouvelles vous êtes divorcés et rien ne l'oblige à t'héberger ici, donc ce serait cool que tu te trouves un chez toi. Bon, tu m'excuses mais Kira et moi on doit réviser pour un contrôle.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'allais repartir de toute façon. A plus tard.

\- A plus. »

Scott monta dans sa chambre avec sa petite amie. Pour réviser... Évidemment !

Kira sortit certains bouquins et les posa sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir en tailleur et d'attendre que le loup la rejoigne. Scott s'assit à ses côtés et ouvrit ses notes. Ils révisèrent un petit moment – si si, dix minutes c'est bien non ? – puis la jeune kitsune ferma le cahier que Scott avait devant lui. Il la regarda faire en l'interrogeant du regard et elle lui fit un sourire timide avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et le loup lui rendit son baiser. Ils étaient doux et délicats dans leurs gestes. Il posa sa main sur sa taille et l'autre se plaça dans ses cheveux pour approfondir l'échange. Kira sentit les doigts de Scott se resserrer sur elle tentant de la rapprocher de lui, son cœur s'emballa au contact et elle se plaça à califourchon sur le loup. Ils laissèrent leurs mains se balader sous leur vêtement à la découverte du corps de l'autre, laissant échapper quelques grognements de la part de l'Alpha. Les yeux rougeoyants, Scott ôta la veste en jean que la jeune fille portait avant de se retrouver torse nu devant le regard devenue gourmand de cette dernière. Kira mordilla sa lèvre inférieure puis décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle le plaqua contre le matelas et alla lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant grogner de satisfaction.

Ils passèrent la soirée à ''réviser'' avant que Scott ne ramène la jeune fille chez elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) Bon ou mauvais** (du moment que vous expliquez pourquoi ^^) **, faites-vous plaisir !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^**

 **Des bisous les loups !**

 **Wolfie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre ici :)**

 **Merci à _ophelie aurore Scott_ , __Maighread Nephtys_ , lesaccrosdelamerceri, __Evangeline Black,_ _Calya_ , _TognarJulia et Maeva Cerise_ pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent :) ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir des retours :). Et merci aussi aux 4 nouveaux ajouts en Favoris :D ! **

**Bienvenue aux 6 nouveaux Followers :p**

 **Rating : T**

 **Bêta Lectrice ET Correctrice : _Evangeline Black (_ Pluie de Cookies et bisous virtuels ;p) ! Qui, là encore, a fait un super travail ! En vous évitant de très jolies fautes et vous empêchant aussi d'assister à ma relation fusionnelle avec le verbe "dire" Mdr. Merci Miss *Cœur* ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Il était là, dans sa jeep, à attendre que Scott revienne – il avait promis à Mélissa qu'il ne rentrerait plus chez elle s'il n'y avait personne. Il attendit donc vingt minutes avant que la moto de son loup-garou de meilleur ami ne se gare devant lui. Il sortit de la voiture et s'y adossa. Il allait commencer à parler lorsque Scott le devança.

« Écoute Stiles, je sais pourquoi t'es ici. Tu n'approuves pas le fait que Derek fasse partie de la meute – Stiles acquiesça avec une moue boudeuse – Mais, je te demande de _me_ faire confiance. Ok. Tu l'aime pas, il ne t'aime pas et tu lui en veux d'être parti mais, regarde il est revenu, de lui-même et... – Il souffla avant de reprendre. – Il m'a dit être revenu pour la meute, qu'il en avait _besoin_. De faire partie d'une meute, de _notre_ meute !

\- Genre Sourwolf se sent seul et à besoin de compagnie… Autre que celle d'une mercenaire !

\- _La meute me manquait…_

\- Hein ? demanda Stiles.

\- ''La meute me manquait'' C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était revenu. »

Stiles était un peu perdu et semblait réfléchir.

« Laisse-lui une chance. »

Scott se retourna et partit en direction de chez lui laissant Stiles méditer.

OoOoOoO

En passant la porte de chez lui, Stiles se retrouva seul, son père n'étant pas encore rentré. Il avait envoyé un message à Malia pour lui dire de ne pas passer ce soir, il voulait être seul. L'hyperactif était un peu chamboulé et ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à satisfaire les pulsions de la coyote.

Il se mit sur le canapé et alluma la télé devant laquelle il finit par s'endormir.

Il sursauta violemment quand la porte d'entrée se referma dans un claquement.

« Papa ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ho, désolé ! Je pensais que tu étais dans ta chambre en train de dormir, lui répondit son père qui se trouvait toujours dans l'entrée.

\- J'ai dû m'endormir devant la télé. Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le corps de cet après-midi ? Stiles s'était levé et se trouvait devant le Shérif.

\- Il y a des chances pour que ce ne soit pas surnaturel. Enfin, rien en rapport avec des prédateurs. Derek n'a rien trouvé de suspect en dehors de certaines odeurs.

\- Ok, donc pas de choses poilues avec des crocs ou de lézard tueur. Cool ! Alors de quoi est-elle morte ? D'ailleurs, des infos sur elle justement ?

\- Les analyses ADN sont en cours. Elle serait morte d'épuisement. D'après le légiste, ses muscles sont anormalement contractés et son cœur aurait fourni un très gros effort avant de lâcher, les poumons aussi sont endommagés comme si elle avait plus que forcé pour respirer.

\- C'est... Bizarrement flippant.

\- Mmh oui, mais on en saura plus quand on connaîtra l'identité de- »

Stiles se mit à bailler de façon tout à fait disgracieuse ce qui fit sourire le Shérif.

« Va te coucher Stiles, on en parlera plus tard, tu as cours demain.

\- Mmm… bonne nuit papa. »

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers et s'engouffra dans sa chambre pour se jeter dans son lit où l'attendait, déjà endormie, sa petite amie. Il sourit en la voyant. '' _Incorrigible_ '' pensa-t-il, mais il était content qu'elle soit finalement venue. Il avait perdu l'habitude de dormir seul. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et à peine fut-il installé que Malia l'attira à elle et il s'endormit en étant encore une fois la petite cuillère.

OoOoOoO

Une semaine avait passé depuis la découverte du corps de la jeune femme et ils avaient pu apprendre qu'elle se nommait Lucie Durel, qu'elle avait vingt trois ans et que ses amis et sa famille n'avaient rien remarqué d'étrange. Bref rien de bien intéressant. La police essayait encore de comprendre comment cette femme avait pu mourir d'épuisement dans cette forêt. Derek persistait à penser que quelque chose clochait mais se gardait bien de le dire, attendant de voir la suite des événements.

OoOoOoO

Lydia était avec Kira. Elles faisaient les magasins et elle tentait de renouveler la garde-robe du kitsune, en vain. La jeune fille tenait à son style plutôt particulier. Elles étaient en plein débat – encore un – vestimentaire lorsque la jolie rousse tendit l'oreille pour écouter la musique que passait le magasin et finit par faire une moue de dégoût.

« Sérieusement, comment une boutique aussi branchée peut passer une musique aussi pourrie ? Kira la regarda d'un air soucieux.

\- Non ça va ce n'est pas si mal. Bon, c'est toujours le même genre de musique, mais rien de très mauvais.

\- Je savais que t'étais spéciale mais là... Cette musique est juste horrible, on se croirait au Moyen-Age !

\- Euh... Ouais. Je ne pense pas qu'ils écoutaient des musiques électro à l'époque... »

Elle regarda Lydia avec attention et elle vit la confusion de celle-ci.

« T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Je… je crois qu'il faut qu'on se regroupe avec les autres. »

Kira prit son téléphone et envoya un message à tout le monde pour les prévenir. Scott répondit quelques minutes après.

 _** Dans 1h chez Derek **_

Les deux amies décidèrent de continuer leur shopping avant de partir rejoindre les autres.

Elles entrèrent dans une énième boutique et Lydia était de plus en plus troublée. La musique qu'elle entendait était toujours présente et elle se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Elle était persuadée que le tempo avait accéléré. Au-delà du fait qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre, le plus gênant était la musique en elle-même. Une sorte de musique irlandaise incessante et des rires se mélangeant aux instruments… ça lui collait des frissons.

Elle se contenta de suivre Kira jusqu'à sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'au loft avec une migraine affreuse. Une fois garée, elles sortirent de la voiture et Lydia vacilla. La musique dans sa tête venait nettement d'accélérer. Plus elle avançait, plus les rires s'intensifiaient et elle commençait à s'essouffler. La mélodie devint infernale et les rires de plus en plus angoissant. Lydia sursauta lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette imposante. Elle n'entendit presque pas qu'on lui parlait et ce fut le noir complet.

OoOoOoO

Derek attendait que le reste de la meute arrive. Il y avait déjà Stiles et Scott ainsi que Liam. Il ne manquait plus que les filles.

Il entendit la voiture de Lydia se garer, mais s'inquiéta lorsque les battements de cœur affolés de la jeune fille se firent entendre. Il se dirigea vers la porte où il vit la rousse sursauter à bout de souffle. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Lydia ? Lydia ça va ? »

Mais la Banshee perdit connaissance et tomba dans ses bras. Il s'empressa de la soulever du sol et de la porter à l'intérieur avant de la déposer sur le canapé où Stiles la rejoignit.

Tout le monde était arrivé. Kira leur avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et ils attendaient que Lydia se réveille, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Stiles n'avait pas bougé de sa place, il la sentit bouger avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler. Lydia se leva et sortit du loft en direction de sa voiture d'un air absent. Tout le monde la suivit sentant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à trouver un corps.

La rousse les conduisit encore une fois dans la forêt et marcha pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tomber sur une masse étalée sur le sol. Un homme apparemment la trentaine.

Les loups se mirent à humer l'air.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent plus fort ici ? Je veux dire c'est bizarre. C'est… une odeur de pins et d'humidité. D'habitude ce n'est pas désagréable mais là... Je me sens... menacé ? dit Malia en fronçant le nez.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, les dernières pluies doivent remonter à quoi ? Un mois ? Et même nous, on ne devrait pas avoir cette odeur d'humidité ! s'étonna Scott.

\- Scott, regarde au sol. Il y a eu lutte on sent l'adrénaline et une autre odeur que je n'identifie pas. Mais étrangement toujours pas de sang. Et le corps ? demanda Derek. »

Tous s'approchèrent du corps. Le regard de Derek fut attiré par quelque chose qu'il prit dans sa main. Ça ressemblait à une pierre, c'était froid et d'une blancheur presque transparente. Il passa son pouce dessus et senti que quelque chose y était en relief, il regarda de plus près mais ne parvint pas à comprendre le symbole inscrit.

« J'ai trouvé ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Garde-le on en parlera à Deaton. Sinon, côté ''étrange'' c'est comme la première fois, il n'y a rien, aucune odeur sur la victime en dehors de la sienne.

\- Donc, si on additionne mort étrange, odeur bizarre, objet non identifié, plus les traces de bagarre ça donne ? demanda Kira.

\- Meurtres liés au surnaturel... répondit Stiles. »

OoOoOoO

Stiles Scott et Derek apportèrent la pierre à Deaton, qui leur avoua ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Il leur promit de faire des recherches et de les contacter dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles.

Ils étaient tous les trois sur le parking désert de la clinique vétérinaire.

« Tu te rappelles des odeurs que Malia a senti autour du corps ? demanda Derek à Scott qui acquiesça. Je pense que c'est l'odeur corporelle de la chose qui les a tués, j'ai senti la même chose la première fois. Je pense qu'on devrait chercher de ce côté-là.

\- Stiles, tu t'en charges ?

\- Bien sûr, Google est mon ami ! lança joyeusement ce dernier. Je te dis si je trouve quelque chose.

\- Je regarderais aussi dans le bestiaire, on pourra faire un rapprochement avec ce qu'aura trouvé Stiles.

\- Très bien. Bon, alors à demain. »

Ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent tous chez eux.

OoOoOoO

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Derek était dans sa voiture et il hésitait. Pour lui c'était absurde et inutile d'aller s'expliquer avec Stiles. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait faire ça, pourquoi lui, adulte de vingt quatre ans devait aller se justifier devant cet adolescent de dix sept ans qu'il ne supportait pas au point que son cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ! Enfin si, il savait, c'était parce que Scott le lui avait demandé mais tout de même c'était... Humiliant ? Et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire ! Derek réfléchissait toujours lorsqu'un bruit contre sa fenêtre le fit "sursauter". Stiles se trouvait là. Il baissa la vitre._

 _« Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches devant chez moi depuis plus de vingt minutes ? Scott n'est pas ici, essaye chez Kira, dit Stiles de façon un peu agressive._

 _\- C'est toi que je suis venu voir, Stiles._

 _\- Génial t'es venu me voir, bah tu sais quoi ? Moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Tu peux partir. »_

 _Le ton qu'employait Stiles ne plaisait pas du tout à Derek, mais il répondit pourtant le plus calmement possible._

 _« Stiles, monte. Qu'on puisse parler – devant le regard septique du plus jeune il se sentit obliger de rajouter quelque chose – S'il te plaît ? »_

 _Stiles leva un sourcil avant de souffler et de contourner le véhicule pour se glisser sur le siège passager._

 _« J'ai accepté de monter seulement pour la voiture – Un silence assez pesant s'installa mais l'hyperactif qu'était Stiles ne tint pas longtemps avant d'ouvrir la bouche – Tu veux me parler, c'est très bien, mais moi je n'ai rien à dire... »_

 _Et voilà ça recommençait cette douleur au niveau de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Derek craqua._

 _« Ce serait bien la première fois que tu la fermes ! Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi ton problème ?_

 _\- Mon problème ? s'emporta Stiles. C'est peut-être qu'un abruti fini vient de réapparaître comme par magie après des mois d'absences ! »_

 _Toujours cette même douleur qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Derek ferma brièvement les yeux pour faire passer cette sensation._

 _« Et que pas une seule fois cet abruti de loup ne s'est soucié de savoir si on avait besoin d'aide ici ! Non, il est parti et il nous a laissé seuls ! Et maintenant qu'il est là, on me demande d'effacer tout ça et de l'accepter ! Et ça non, je ne peux pas !_

 _\- Mais il ne s'est absolument rien passé pendant mon absence_ _! s'exclama Derek de mauvaise foi._

 _\- Et alors ? Ça aurait pu arriver et tu ne l'aurais pas su, parce que de toute façon tu ne comptais pas revenir !_

 _\- Alors quoi ? Tu me reproches d'être parti ? demanda Derek d'une voix plus calme pour tenter de calmer le plus jeune._

 _\- Tu nous as abandonné Derek, dit Stiles d'un ton plus posé._

 _\- Je ne faisais pas partie de la meute, je n'ai abandonné personne. »_

 _Stiles sembla réfléchir aux paroles du plus vieux._

 _« Peut être bien, mais on faisait appel à toi, souvent, et crois-moi ça me coûte de te le dire mais, tu étais souvent le seul à pouvoir nous aider. »_

 _Il laissa un blanc où Derek pu sentir la douleur refluer, avant de revenir le prendre en même temps que Stiles reprit la parole._

 _« Je ne t'aimais déjà pas beaucoup avant, mais quand t'es parti, je t'ai détesté encore plus._

 _\- Sache que je ne t'aime pas non plus._

 _\- Tu m'en vois ravi ! lança ironiquement Stiles._

 _\- Mais... Si ce qui t'inquiètes dans mon retour et mon intégration à la meute, c'est que je reparte… soit rassuré, ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne suis pas revenue pour rien, j'ai mis deux semaines avant de me manifester, parce que j'ai réfléchi. Je voulais être sûr de moi._

 _\- Et donc ?_

 _\- Donc quand j'ai entendu le cri de Lydia et que j'ai senti ce que ça a éveillé en moi, je n'ai plus douté._

 _\- Tu n'es donc pas là juste parce que tu avais_ _ **besoin**_ _d'une meute ?_

 _\- Non. J'avais besoin de_ _ **cette**_ _meute – ils se fixèrent un moment en silence - Aussi boiteuse soit-elle, rajouta le loup. »_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Stiles était couché dans son lit tout seul. Il avait dit à Malia qu'il voulait _vraiment_ être seul ce soir. Il analysait la semaine qui venait de passer. Le jeune homme se faisait doucement au retour du brun et acceptait, aussi, doucement son intégration à la meute sans pour autant que leur relation ne s'améliore. En fait ils avaient retrouvé leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes.

Le plus jeune avait réfléchis depuis ce fameux soir.

OoOoOoO

Derek passa la porte et la claqua fortement derrière lui, il était tout bonnement épuisé ! Il se dirigea vers son canapé et s'affala dessus sans aucune grâce. Aucune. En même temps, même pas un mois qu'il était là et c'était déjà le bordel à Beacon Hills. Il soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de se poser un instant et de profiter du calme que lui offrait son loft. Mais ce calme fut rapidement balayé par le bruit d'un moteur. Derek grogna, pas du tout heureux d'être dérangé puis, il tendit l'oreille et reconnut le bruit. Il se concentra sur l'odeur pour être sûr de lui avant de se lever et d'attendre son ''invité''.

La grande porte métallique s'ouvrit sur une silhouette plutôt petite mais imposante. Sa chevelure brune et ondulée volait dans un léger courant d'air. Derek sourit discrètement, elle savait soigner ses entrées, ça c'était certain. La silhouette s'avança et il put découvrir le visage familier qu'était devenue Braeden. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je ne t'attendais plus.

\- Aurais-je fais languir le grand méchant loup ? plaisanta la jeune femme. J'ai eue quelques contretemps, mais je suis là maintenant, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui et posant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Pour combien de temps ? demanda le brun en lui attrapant les hanches. »

Les deux se regardaient dans les yeux n'attendant que le signal de l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas, mais autant ne pas en perdre. »

La métisse le poussa vers le lit avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Ils s'abandonnèrent dans les draps, laissant se mélanger leurs corps et emplir la pièce de leurs soupirs.

Allongé aux cotés de la jeune femme, le souffle court, Derek finit par s'endormir.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque le loup sortit, dans un léger sursaut, d'un rêve quelques peu étrange. Peuplé de regard ambré, sans visage, et de son prénom murmuré d'une voix inconnue mais qui lui laissait une sensation de déjà vue – ou entendue si vous préférez – mais Derek était fatigué et pas du tout d'humeur à comprendre son cerveau torturé. Donc, il se recoucha et oublia bien vite son trouble avant de se rendormir.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé,** **faites-vous plaisir !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ^^**

 **Des bisous les lou-loups !**

 **Wolfie**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je viens vite poster le chapitre 3 et je repars sous la couette avec mes microbes T-T**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent :)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Bêta Lectrice ET Correctrice : _Evangeline Black *Cœur Cœur Cœur Cœur Cœur*_ Merci Miss et pleins de bisous (sans microbes c'est promis !)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Scott se trouvait dans la cafétéria du lycée avec les autres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades et observa Stiles et Lydia qui révisaient leur français et ne semblaient absolument pas dépassés par le monde mystérieux qu'était cette langue. Ayant plus d'une fois eue à faire à cette langue, Lydia avait suggéré qu'ils devraient avoir au moins quelques bases. L'Alpha avait validé l'idée et s'y était même essayé, mais c'était vite retrouvé désespérer en constatant la complexité grammaticale de cette langue affreuse. On n'a pas idée aussi de faire aussi compliqué ! Un cours qui l'avait marqué : le _''ne''_ , ce simple petit mot pouvait vous bousiller une phrase ! S'il avait bien tout compris, il pouvait être utilisé dans le sens de la négation ou pour exprimer des situations d'alerte, le doute ou la peur. On pourrait penser que c'était facile comme ça, mais le _'' ne explétif ''_ (comprenez celui pour le doute et tout et tout) avait tendance à être couramment oublié. Il faisait quoi avec ça lui ? Bon, il n'y avait pas que ça qui le chiffonnait, il avait globalement un problème avec la grammaire, mais étonnamment, la conjugaison était plutôt simple… du moment que c'était au présent et des verbes réguliers. '' _Pourquoi autant de temps de conjugaison hein ?_ '' avait pensé Scott lorsqu'il avait vu des choses aussi étranges que le passé simple ou encore l'indicatif, le conditionnel et le subjonctif.

« Sont complètement fous ces Français ! » murmura l'Alpha avant de se tourner vers Kira et de parler de leur cours de Biologie.

OoOoOoO

À la sortie des cours, ils se rejoignirent devant le lycée et furent surpris de trouver Parrish en compagnie de Lydia. Lui, un air soucieux sur le visage et elle, elle avait l'air totalement dévasté.

Scott fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers la Banshee.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il, mais ce fut l'adjoint qui lui répondit.

\- Je devais la voir après les cours pour pouvoir étudier le bestiaire et faire des recherches pour savoir ce que je suis, mais quand elle est sortie du lycée, c'était comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue. Puis, elle est partie à l'opposé de sa voiture, c'est là que je me suis inquiété et que je l'ai suivi.

\- Elle devait être dans un état second, donc je suppose qu'il y a un corps quelques part ... et je parie que c'est dans la forêt, intervint Stiles.

\- Oui. En la suivant, on a atterri là-bas.

\- Et vous avez des infos sur la victime ? demanda Scott, laissant Stiles prendre son amie dans ses bras, bras qu'elle accepta avec soulagement.

\- Et bien... C'est une jeune fille, elle doit avoir 12 ans pas plus. »

Stiles releva vivement la tête à cette annonce et fixa Jordan.

« Le dernier corps on l'a trouvé il y a 10 jours... Tu as déjà prévenu mon père ?

\- Non, Lydia a dit qu'il fallait d'abord te prévenir.

\- Très bien, alors allons-y. Je préviens Derek, dit Scott en sortant son téléphone. »

Stiles partit avec Malia et Lydia, qui n'était pas en état de conduire. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la réserve et le jeune hyperactif gara la voiture. Une fois sur les lieux, Stiles resta choqué devant le corps de la fillette. Oui il en avait déjà vue. Peut-être même trop pour un jeune homme de presque 18 ans… il en avait même laissé sur son passage pendant le Nogitsune. Mais là, ce n'était qu'une enfant qui se trouvait devant lui. Il sentit Scott se placer près de lui et poser une main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va, sourit l'hyperactif en le regardant. Comme ça, à vue d'œil humain, il y a eu une bagarre… Scott ? »

Et ce dernier huma l'air tout comme la totalité des garous présent. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Effectivement, mais pas venant d'elle... Elle n'a aucune odeur, comme les précédentes... – Il inspira à nouveau – Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre avec la personne qui a une odeur de pin. Je… je ne sais pas la fragrance est spéciale. Ils étaient plusieurs. Au moins deux.

\- En fait, en plus de deux odeurs, il y a une odeur d'humain, enfin de quelque chose de pas tout à fait humain, lança Derek arrivé de nulle part. »

Stiles, qui s'était mis à réfléchir, ne remarqua même pas l'arrivée de ce dernier. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Cette histoire était de plus en plus bizarre. Il observa le sol et suivit les traces qui s'y trouvaient. On pouvait voir qu'un corps avait glissé sur plusieurs mètres. Il se dit que la personne avait dû recevoir un sacré coup pour laisser de telles traces. Son regard se dirigea vers un objet au pied d'un arbre et il se pencha pour l'attraper et l'observer de plus près. Ça ressemblait à un bout de métal long et fin, une couleur dorée avec des inscriptions dessus, semblable à celles trouvées sur la pierre de la dernière fois. Au bout, il semblait y avoir cette même pierre, de couleur émeraude cette fois. Mais à bien y regarder, le métal entourait celle-ci. Il voulut y toucher, mais à peine eut il posé son doigt sur la pierre qu'il écarta vivement sa main.

« Aouch ! Encore un truc à montrer à Deaton. »

Il revint vers le groupe et se stoppa net, choqué par ce qu'il vit. Il ne voulait pas y croire c'était impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Elle n'avait pas à être là. Il se rapprocha du groupe qui semblait déjà tendu. Bien, au moins il n'était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier la nouvelle venue. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Braeden, ignorant totalement Derek, laissant seulement toute sa colère parcourir son corps ainsi qu'une touche de mépris histoire que loup comprenne bien son ressenti sur la situation. C'est Scott qui brisa le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Braeden ?

\- Je suis sur une affaire perso… »

Stiles pensa '' _Encore des morts pour quelques billets_ ''

« Faut bien manger, conclu la mercenaire en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu comptes rester longtemps ? demanda l'Alpha.

\- Non, une affaire rapide, seulement quelques jours. Mais si je peux aider sur votre ''affaire''...

\- Pourquoi ici ? réussit à demander Stiles calmement. »

Elle eue l'air mal à l'aise et regarda Derek, qui rougi légèrement. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois. Besoin primaire à assouvir.

\- Stiles, grogna Derek les sourcils froncés en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

\- Non Sourwolf, dit-il en se tournant vers Scott un léger sourire sur les lèvres, content de lui. Là tout de suite, j'ai trouvé ça et c'est bizarre. Quand j'ai voulu toucher la pierre, j'ai senti comme une petite décharge électrique. Faut aller voir Deaton.

\- D'abord, on appelle ton père. Ensuite, on va quand même faire un tour dans les bois histoire de vérifier s'ils n'auraient pas laissé d'autres traces ou d'autres indices. Et après, on ira voir Deaton, décida Scott. – Tout le monde valida l'idée – Bien, on va faire des groupes. Kira, tu vas aller avec Parrish et Lydia. Braeden, puisque tu es là, avec Malia, Stiles tu pars ave-

\- Si tu dis Derek, je te tue ! cria Stiles

\- Tu pars avec Derek et je prends Liam avec moi, imposa Scott. »

Stiles bouda tout en passant devant le loup, qui le suivit avec un air tout aussi bougon. Ils marchèrent quelques temps en silence avant que le loup ne parle.

« C'était quoi tout à l'heure ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea l'hyperactif.

\- Je parle de ton '' _Besoins primaire à assouvir !_ '', s'énerva Derek.

\- Ah, ça ! Rien juste un constat. Elle aurait pu juste passer à Beacon Hills, faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, récupérer son argent et repartir sans passer par la meute. »

Derek lui lança un regard noir.

« Ok, j'ai compris, ça va ! »

Il y eue un silence de quelques minutes et contre toute attente ce fut Derek qui le brisa.

« La colère et le mépris tout à l'heure, c'était pour... ?

\- La dernière fois qu'elle s'est pointée, tu t'es tiré et on ne t'a pas vu pendant un moment – Le lycan allait répliquer, mais Stiles l'en empêcha – Je sais, je t'ai écouté la dernière fois. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance pour autant... Je tolère simplement que tu fasses partie de la meute, parce que Scott l'a décidé. Je me fais doucement à ton retour. »

Encore et toujours cette douleur quand il lui parlait mais Derek commençait à s'y faire.

« Elle, je ne l'aime pas c'est tout, dit Stiles répondant à sa question. Faut dire que tu n'as jamais vraiment su les choisir aussi, s'amusa-t-il récoltant un grognement et un regard blasé de la part du bêta. »

Ils finirent leurs recherches à travers les bois une heure plus tard et ils se rejoignirent tous à la clinique vétérinaire.

OoOoOoO

Stiles tendit l'objet à Deaton, qui le regarda de plus près, mais quand il voulut approcher sa main, Stiles l'arrêta.

« Attention ça pique ! J'ai voulu toucher la pierre tout à l'heure et je me suis pris une décharge ! »

Deaton fronça les sourcils et avança tout de même sa main.

« Eh bien ça ne me fait rien en tout cas, répondit le vétérinaire. Scott tu peux le toucher s'il te plaît ? »

Ce dernier s'avança et toucha la pierre. Rien.

« Je vois. Stiles ? »

Et le jeune homme, pas très rassuré, posa son doigt sur la surface verte.

« Aouch ! Mais merde, c'est quoi ça ? se plaignit l'humain qui venait encore de se prendre une décharge.

\- Quelque chose d'étrange, chuchota le druide, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même et Scott et Derek échangèrent un regard soucieux. Bien, effectivement la matière de la pierre ressemble au morceau que vous m'avez apporté la dernière fois. En dehors de la couleur bien sûr. Mais malheureusement je n'ai toujours rien trouvé sur leur provenance. Peut être qu'avec ça… Puisqu'il y a plus de symboles dessus, je pourrais trouver quelques choses. Je vous tiens au courant, sourit-il en fixant l'Alpha. »

Le vétérinaire sortit de la salle et laissa la meute seule. Stiles s'interrogeait. Pourquoi cette satanée pierre l'affectait lui et seulement lui ? Il réfléchit un peu et une idée lui vint, une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette hypothèse et avant même qu'il commence à paniquer, Scott prit la parole.

« Stiles, tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose de ton coté ?

\- Eh bien, en me basant sur ce que vous avez tous senti, j'en ai déduit que c'était quelque chose qui vivait dans la forêt et j'ai trouvé des trucs comme des fées, lutins, licornes, ogres et démons... »

Devant le regard blasé de Derek, il se reprit

« Bon, on peut éliminer les licornes, hein, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Les ogres aussi, ça aurait fait plus de dégâts que ça ! Il nous reste fées, lutins et démons. Derek ?

\- De mon , il n'y a pas grand choses. Trop de créatures, rien qui colle vraiment. Cependant, avec ce que tu as trouvé, je vais approfondir les recherches de ce côté dans le bestiaire.

\- Ok, Stiles essaye de voir avec ton père pour l'avancée de l'enquête, dit l'Alpha et Stiles acquiesça.

\- Ce qui me perturbe, c'est cette odeur supplémentaire, intervint Malia.

\- Je pense qu'on n'est pas les seuls à essayer de stopper cette chose, lui répondit Derek.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est ce tueur qui nous intéresse. »

Derek n'était pas d'accord. Il s'inquiétait de l'identité de ces gens ou choses... Pour lui, c'était même important de savoir. Mais bon, Scott était l'Alpha et il avait décidé, donc il l'écoutait.

Tout le monde rentra chez lui quelques minutes plus tard.

OoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calme. Aucun corps de découvert, pour le plus grand plaisir de la meute. Mais aucune nouvelle de Deaton non plus. Donc les jeunes se contentaient de faire ce que les gens de leur âge sont censés faire : aller au lycée.

Derek, de son côté, épluchait le bestiaire en le croisant avec une copie de celui des Argent. Et il était à bout de nerf ! Surtout que Braeden ne l'aidait pas. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que « _comme quelqu'un l'a dit, je ne suis ici que pour assouvir quelques besoins primaires_ ». Oui, madame était susceptible. De toute façon, elle passait son temps à disparaître, elle ne rentrait que le soir et repartait tôt le matin.

Au lycée, tandis que Scott et Kira se retrouvaient tous les jours après les cours pour l'entraînement de la crosse, Stiles, lui, ne put que constater que sa coyote ne venait plus vraiment regarder l'entraînement et les rares fois où elle y assistait, elle ne restait pas très longtemps. Mais bon, il ne s'inquiétait pas, étant donné qu'elle passait toujours toutes ses nuits avec lui. Surtout que Malia disait passer plus de temps avec son père, Mr Tate, ce que l'hyperactif approuvait totalement.

On approchait de la fin de l'après-midi quand Stiles arriva au poste du Shérif. Il demanda à Parrish s'il pouvait voir son père et ce dernier lui répondit qu'il n'était pas encore revenu mais qu'il pouvait l'attendre là.

« Au fait, ça avance avec Lydia ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Pardon ? s'étouffa l'agent, son visage prenant une teinte légèrement rosée, qui fit sourire Stiles.

\- Tu sais, les recherches, à propos de ce que tu es ?

\- Oh ! ouais… non, on n'a toujours rien en fait… Tiens ! Ton père est là.

\- Salut papa !

\- Dans mon bureau, souffla le Shérif devinant de quoi aller lui parler son fils. »

Ils entrèrent dans ledit bureau et Stiles se mit à parler.

« Du nouveau de ton coté ?

\- Pas vraiment. La deuxième victime, Lucas Clain, c'est comme la première, il n'y a rien d'anormale avant sa disparition. Une vie calme et tranquille. On a un moment cru qu'on tenait quelque chose, les deux étaient déjà allés au même club en ville, mais avec le dernier corps, une fillette de douze ans, il paraît évident que ce point commun n'était qu'une coïncidence. Du coup, ça nous ramène au point de départ. Et toujours pas d'indices matériels. Et vous, du côté surnaturel, vous avez des pistes ?

\- Plus ou moins, cette fois on a pu voir qu'il y avait eu bagarre. Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre essaie d'arrêter cette chose. J'ai trouvé un autre objet bizarre que Deaton est en train d'étudier. Sinon, dans les recherches, en excluant les trucs invraisemblable, il nous reste les fées, les lutins et les démons... Derek doit chercher de son côté et me tenir au courant – John leva les sourcils, étonné – Oui bah écoute, il a un bestiaire et la copie de celui de Mr Argent, c'est du partenariat par intérêt !

\- Bon quand j'aurai des infos sur la petite je vous le dis. Maintenant file ! »

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil en soupirant et Stiles partit du poste.

OoOoOoO

C'est près d'une semaine après que le vétérinaire se manifesta. Scott et Stiles le rejoignirent après l'entraînement à la clinique. Le druide avait une drôle de tête qui ne rassura absolument pas les deux ados.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches et il semblerait que les symboles soient des runes.

\- … Okay et donc… ? questionna Scott.

\- Donc je me suis penché dessus et apparemment, ce serait lié aux Nephilims, dit Deaton avec un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Mais-, commença Stiles avant de se faire couper la parole.

\- Toutefois, ce ne sont que des pistes et je vais approfondir. Je vous tiens au courant. »

Il avait dit ça de façon un peu précipité et les deux jeunes en face de lui le remarquèrent et froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant. Ils finirent par se retirer, toujours pas rassurés sur les nouvelles que leurs avait donné le vétérinaire.

« Tu as vu le regard de Deaton quand il a parlé des Nephilims ? demanda Scott à son meilleur ami.

\- Il était carrément paniqué... et la vitesse avec laquelle il nous a mis dehors. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on demande à Derek des infos sur ces Nephi-truc là ! suggéra Stiles

\- Nephilims ! Ouais, mais pas ce soir, je dois retrouver Kira...

\- Mec, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te faire une soirée romantique là ? – Le loup ne répondit pas – Je te rappelle que des gens se font tuer et apparemment, c'est un peu au hasard... »

Scott avait un regard presque suppliant, ce genre de regard auquel Stiles ne résistait pas. Il soupira.

« Bon, ça va, ok ! Mais je te préviens, tu m'en dois une hein ! Parce que c'est encore moi qui dois aller trouver Derek au beau milieu de la nuit ! Un Derek qui sera comme toujours grognon et à qui je dois demander des infos sur un truc qui a l'air plutôt flippant... Je vais encore finir contre un mur ! J'ai déjà mal rien que d'y penser !

\- Tu sais qu'il a changé depuis le Mexique. Au pire, tu te feras jeter dehors et au mieux, tu auras droit à un grognement.

\- M'ouais, je n'en suis pas persuadé... En plus, je risque de tomber sur Braeden ! Ou pire, sur les deux en train de... – Le jeune homme parut réfléchir et finit par grimacer – Yeurk ! »

Scott rit en démarrant sa moto et il salua d'un hochement de tête Stiles avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

OoOoOoO

Stiles gara sa Jeep près de l'immeuble de Derek et hésita quelques secondes. Il ne voulait vraiment pas tomber sur une scène ''Yeurk''…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Le Crossover se mettra en place sur le prochain chapitre, même si je pense que certains d'entre vous ont déjà compris ^^.**

 **Un petit mot pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :D**

 **Des bisous les lou-loups !**

 **Wolfie**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Rep à** M-Lise :

Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas tu as eu le bon raisonnement ;p


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, ceux qui rajoutent en favoris et à ceux qui viennent d'arriver et qui ont Follow l'histoire ! :D**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 4 !**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Bêta Lectrice ET Correctrice** **:** ** _Evangeline Black !_ encore et toujours La Miss ! Elle a, là encore, fait beaucoup ! Ce chapitre serait tout fade et sans grand intérêt (en dehors du cross...) sans son merveilleux travail ! ( _ne rougis pas Ma Miss c'est la vérité !_ ). Ah, et encore une fois, elle a mis un terme à mon grand mariage avec le verbe "Dire" (je crois que ma relation était trop fusionnel avec ce verbe ! ^^') et a également évité à vos yeux des choses assez étrange pour lesquelles je n'ai, moi même, pas d'explication logique ^^. Des Bisous Miss ! * _Cœur_ * ***** _Cœur_ * ***** _Cœur_ * ***** _Cœur_ * ***** _Cœur_ * ***** _Cœur_ * !**

 **Réponse à M-Lise : Oui ! Tu as fait le bon rapprochement ! C'est bien ça :) héhé **

**En espérant que ceci vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Derek soupira de lassitude lorsqu'il vit Stiles à sa porte, mais le laissa entrer, car l'hyperactif ne se déplacerait sûrement pas jusque chez lui, en pleine nuit, pour rien. Du moins, il valait mieux pour lui.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? soupira le loup.

\- Même pas un ''Tiens, Stiles ! Comment vas-tu ?'', se vexa le jeune.

\- Stiles !

\- Braeden n'est pas là ?

\- STILES ! menaça légèrement Derek.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi sur les Nephilims ? »

Derek leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Bah en fait, Deaton a trouvé des traces qui laissent penser qu'il y en aurait à Beacon Hills et très franchement, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. – Derek se raidit au dire du jeune homme – Et vu ta tête, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être de quoi flipper !

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende enfin, je crois...

\- … C'est pas vrai encore des ''je crois'', je déteste les ''je crois'' ! »

Derek ne souleva pas la remarque du plus jeune.

« Ce serait des guerriers, mi- anges, mi- humains.

\- Anges ?

\- Stiles !

\- Des guerriers ? Mais, qu'est ce qu- ?

\- Stiles !

\- Pardon...

\- Des chasseurs de démons. C'est sûrement ce point qui inquiète Deaton, mais... »

Stiles avait Blêmit.

« Stiles ? Ça va ?

\- Des… dé-mons ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, comme je te l'ai dit, ce sont des légendes. Je n'ai jamais vu de Nephilims...

\- Oui, mais les démons, ça existe, on le sait. _Je_ le sais... »

Il voyait que Stiles n'était pas bien. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré quand il avait évoqué les démons et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la peur émaner de lui. Derek avait bien compris ce à quoi l'hyperactif pensait, mais ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il préféra ignorer.

« Je chercherai dans le bestiaire pour voir si j'ai d'autres informations... Derek se dirigea vers la table basse.

\- Ouais et on verra ça avec Deaton... dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Il sentit les vibrations dans la voix du plus jeune et s'en inquiéta.

« Stiles... ? interpella-t-il en se retournant. »

Mais Derek était seul dans son loft '' _Ce gamin est vraiment... fatiguant_ '' pensa le loup.

OoOoOoO

Une semaine plus tard

Stiles avait vraiment du mal à dormir ce soir-là. Son esprit était ailleurs et il pensait à mille choses à la fois. Il repensait à ce fameux soir...

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Deux jours plus tôt_

 _Il se réveilla en sursaut à cause de l'orage qui grondait dehors. Il faisait froid dans sa chambre ce soir et il chercha la chaleur du corps qui se trouvait habituellement derrière lui. Mais il ne trouva que du vide. Stiles se retourna et vit une feuille de papier à la place que devrait occuper Malia. Il prit le morceau et le lut._

Stiles,

Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suppose que Derek ne t'en a pas parlé. Et d'un côté ça me va, je n'aurais pas pu partir en affrontant ton regard.

Tu vas me manquer Stiles. Vraiment. Je suis désolé.

Malia.

 _L'hyperactif resta un moment immobile sur son lit à se répéter que sa copine était partie. Un éclair le sortit de sa stupeur et il senti la colère monter en lui. Pas contre Malia, non, mais contre Derek qui savait tout. Le loup savait et il ne l'avait pas prévenu du départ de Malia._

 _Il se leva, se précipita dehors et monta dans sa Jeep._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque son téléphone vibra. Scott lui demandait de le rejoindre à la clinique vétérinaire. Il se traîna jusqu'à son armoire puis, jusqu'à sa voiture.

Enfin arrivé à la clinique, il vit la Camaro de Derek et son cœur s'emballa.

OoOoOoO

Derek était garé devant la clinique vétérinaire. Il hésitait à sortir de la voiture, car cela faisait deux jours qu'il évitait la meute pour ne pas le croiser.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Deux jours plus tôt._

 _Derek était assis dans son canapé, il réfléchissait, quand l'alarme du loft se déclencha. Il avait une très nette idée de l'identité de son visiteur et ne fut donc pas surpris lorsque la voix de Stiles résonna derrière la porte métallique._

 _En ouvrant la porte, il se trouva face à un Stiles trempé, grelottant de froid, ou peut-être de rage ? Il n'était pas certain. Il empestait la colère et la tristesse et tenait à la main un bout de papier._

 _Derek le laissa entrer sans poser de questions sachant très bien la raison de sa visite._

 _« Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles._

 _\- Pourquoi quoi ? répéta Derek sans conviction._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?»_

 _Derek hésitait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se demandait lui-même pourquoi il lui avait caché le départ de sa cousine. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles souffre et ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son regard à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne supportait pas Stiles, il se contentait de le tolérer. Mais alors pourquoi se soucier de son état ? Un vrai désordre s'installa dans la tête de Derek, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, il fallait donner une réponse._

 _« J'ai oublié, tenta le loup. Avec les meurtres, les Nephilims et tout le bordel, toi et tes histoires de cœur n'êtes pas vraiment ma priorité._

 _\- … Après le nombre de fois où j'ai sauvé ton petit cul de loup garou... »_

 _Il se stoppa dans son discours, comme pour réfléchir._

 _« Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas et c'est réciproque mais... – Il soupira – Dis-moi juste pourquoi elle est partie et je te laisse à tes_ _ **priorités**_ _._

 _\- Elle est partie avec Braeden à la recherche de sa mère, avoua le loup en fixant le sol. »_

 _Stiles ne dit rien, trop abasourdit pour qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Derek qui s'inquiéta du silence du jeune homme releva les yeux et croisa le regard devenue vague de Stiles. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, inspira profondément avant de répondre._

 _« Bien. Merci. Je te laisse tranquille. »_

 _Il le regarda froisser la feuille dans son poing puis la jeter par terre et le vit se retourner pour partir en lui jetant un dernier regard. Derek sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les yeux remplis de larmes que Stiles semblait essayer de retenir. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il fut pris d'une envie de le prendre contre lui, de le consoler, le rassurer… Il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état. Mais il ne bougea pas le regardant partir. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, percevant simplement ses pas précipités dans l'escalier._

 _Un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter le ramenant à la réalité. Il se mit à fixer la porte métallique encore ouverte. Il voulait lui courir après, le rattraper et pris de cette envie soudaine, Derek dévala les escaliers et se rua vers l'extérieur._

 _« Stiles attend...interpella Derek en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'il se retourne._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? hurla l'humain. »_

 _Il fixa le jeune homme, le tenant toujours par le bras. Il était trempé, l'eau coulait sur son visage. Ses vêtements, tout aussi mouillés, moulaient son corps laissant apparaître sa musculature fine. Le plus jeune avait le souffle court et tremblait légèrement. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il ne réfléchit pas et l'attira à lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'hyperactif qui, sous le choc, ne bougea pas, se laissant faire. Lorsque le loup commença à reculer, Stiles lui attrapa la nuque pour l'empêcher de partir et lui rendit son baiser. Derek délaissa son bras pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et se rapprocher encore plus. Laissant le moins d'espace possible entre eux._

 _Le simple baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionné, et presque désespéré. Comme s'ils n'attendaient que ça depuis le début._

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

OoOoOoO

Une portière claqua, sortant Stiles de ses pensées qui sursauta et regarda en direction du bruit.

« Stiles ? »

'' _Merde..._ '' pensa-t-il.

« Derek... Tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence ce soir ?

\- Scott a demandé à ce que je sois là. C'est l'Alpha... »

Stiles s'en doutait, mais fut étonnement déçu de l'attitude du loup qui, visiblement, l'évitais depuis ce fameux soir. Ne se présentant pas aux dernières réunions de la meute, se contentant de téléphoner à Scott pour échanger les dernières informations qu'ils trouvaient.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas...

\- ... Je »

Derek soupira.

« Écoutes, je n'ai aucune explication pour l'autre soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et je préfère qu'on oublie ce… cet accident.

\- Un accident ? Attend Derek tu te fous de moi ? Me courir après sous la pluie, m'interpeller et m'embrasser, tu appelles ça un accident ? »

Derek allait répondre, mais un bruit attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder dans la ruelle et virent un homme qui s'avançait vers eux.

« C'est... »

Il hésita détaillant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. C'était un homme de taille moyenne avec des traits asiatiques. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment... étrange.

« C'est des yeux de _chat_ ? s'étonna Stiles, ahurit.

\- C'est vraiment ce qui t'inquiètes ? Tu ne remarques pas les flammes bleues qui lui sortent des mains ?

\- Oh... Ouais, aussi... tu as une idée d…

\- Magnus Bane, grand sorcier de Brooklyn ! se présenta l'homme en arrivant à leur niveau. »

Cet homme était-il sérieux ? Il souriait et avait effectivement deux flammes bleutées qui lui sortaient des mains. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un chat, il était habillé de façon... Étrange ? Du-moins aux yeux de Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il portait un long manteau rouge avec une sorte de fourrure bleue foncée qui faisait le tour du col. Sa chemise noire était assortie à ses cheveux, aussi sombre et recouvert de paillettes. Son pantalon en simili-cuir galbait ses fines jambes. Il portait des bottes de la même couleur, mais avec une certaine semelle, donnant l'impression qu'il avait des talons. Vraiment étrange.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un New-yorkais fait à Beacon Hills ?

\- Un sorcier, Derek. Il a dit sorcier. Alors la question, c'est plutôt : qu'est-ce qu'un _sorcier_ New-Yorkais, à l'ego surdimensionné _,_ fait ici ? »

L'homme sourit de plus belle.

« En fait, on m'a donné rendez-vous ici et je-

\- Derek, Stiles ! – Ils se tournèrent vers Deaton qui les observait – Rentrez, la meute vous attend. Je vous rejoins tout de suite, j'ai quelques personnes à vous présenter. »

Stiles et Derek s'éloignèrent de Magnus et allèrent retrouver Scott.

Toute la meute était en pleine discussion. Derek et Stiles restèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre lorsque Deaton fit de nouveau son apparition accompagné d'un groupe de jeunes et du sorcier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Lydia, mais Derek lui coupa la parole.

\- Un sorcier. Il y a aussi l'odeur de la dernière fois, celle pas tout à fait humaine.

\- Ils sentent le... Soleil ? s'étonna l'Alpha

\- Lorsque je vous ai dit que je pensais qu'il y avait des Nephilims en ville, je me suis basé sur des légendes, car je n'en avais jamais vue et j'ai dû faire quelques recherches, informa Deaton. Et celles-ci m'ont mené jusqu'à ces jeunes gens. »

Un grand blond aux yeux bleus, qui devait avoir dans les dix-huit ans, s'avança. Il portait un t-shirt noir et un jean foncé. Il avait des espèces de tatouages étranges sur les bras et une sorte... D'épée ? Oui, ça ressemblait à une épée, qui était visiblement attachée à son dos. Le jeune homme commença à faire les présentations.

« Je m'appelle Jace, et voici Clary, Alec et Isabelle. Nous sommes des chasseurs d'ombres. »

Le fameux Jace désigna deux jeunes filles et un garçon : l'une rousse aux yeux verts – sûrement sa copine vue leur proximité – Elle portait un haut foncé, un jean et elle avait, elle aussi, une arme moins imposante que celle de Jace, accrochée à sa ceinture. L'autre fille était brune aux yeux bleu et elle était sexy – C'était ce que Stiles pensait – dans sa tunique noire, son legging noir effet cuir et ses bottes à talon hyper haut. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un bracelet en forme de serpent qu'il jurerait avoir vu bouger. Le jeune homme, lui, ressemblait beaucoup à la brune. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les siens. Il était plus discret cependant, dans une tenue semblable à celle du blond et portant un carquois et un arc noir dans le dos. Le point commun de ses quatre personnes était les marques noires que chacun avait un peu partout sur le corps.

« Nous avons également, Simon. Il est... en phase d'apprentissage, on va dire. J'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous connaissaient déjà Magnus Bane, ironisa-t-il. »

Il indiqua un garçon aux cheveux châtains un peu trop long, bouclés, qui lui était le plus normal d'un point de vue vestimentaire. Il portait un t-shirt imprimé de gamer sous une chemise grise et un jean un peu large. Puis Magnus, le fameux individu aux yeux de chats, qui était en retrait.

« Hé, mais je vous connais, vous ! s'exclama Liam en désignant Clary et Simon. Vous êtes arrivé au lycée il y a quelques mois, non ?

\- Ouais, on vient d'arriver. L'institut nous a demandé d'enquêter sur les meurtres.

 _-_ Je leur ai parlé de notre petite affaire et j'ai pensais que vous pourriez mêler vos forces pour la résoudre, précisa le druide. »

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, le cross est donc avec la saga The Mortal Instruments. Je dois donc vous prévenir que l'histoire va comporter pas mal de Spoiler sur les livres... L'histoire prend place après les événements du tome 6 (vous êtes prévenu pour la suite).**

 **Bon sinon, oui, ils ont échangé un bisous ! MAIS vous aurez deviné que la suite sera encore compliqué pour nos deux boulets ! (Sinon c'est pas drôle !)**

 **Je vous laisse imaginer les visages que vous voulez pour les persos de TMI, ceux que vous vous êtes imaginé en lisant les livres, ceux tiré du film ou encore ceux de la série... C'est comme vous voulez ! (Et pourquoi pas le partager avec moi ;p)**

 **Certains, m'ont demander si il y aurait du Malec ! ÉVIDEMENT ! Bon, pas en abondance, seulement quelques allusions au couple, mais, il y aura un tout petit passage rien qu'a eux ! Et les deux seront important pour le futur couple Sterek ! **

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)** **(on peut aussi discuter des livres, ou de la série - TW ou Shadowhunters- Ou même du film si vous voulez mdr...)**

 **Des Bisous les lou-loups !**

 **Wolfie :p**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Encore une fois, je voudrais remercier ceux qui laissent des reviews ! et aussi souhaiter la bienvenue au nouveaux Followers ;).**

 **Voici donc le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **Rating : T (Oui, toujours. En vrai, c'est le chapitre 12 qui sera M) **

**Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : La belle, la magnifique, la fabuleuse, _Evangeline Black_ ! Héhéhé * _cœur_ *** *** _cœur_ *** *** _cœur_ *** *** _cœur_ * parce que dans celui-là, j'ai fait des trucs que même moi, j'ai pas compris ! Du n'importe quoi ! Et heureusement qu'elle était là pour repérer ces énormités ! Merci Ma Miss (pleins de bisous et de cookies virtuels !)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Lorsque le Druide avait évoqué l'idée de s'entraider, toute la meute s'était tournée vers Scott, ce qui étonna les chasseurs d'ombres qui avaient sûrement pensé, qu'étant le plus vieux du groupe, Derek était l'Alpha.

« Ok, pourquoi pas. Un peu d'aide ne peut pas faire de mal ! décida Scott.

\- Donc, si ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué ces gens, alors qui ? 'fin...quoi ? demanda Stiles en croisant les bras.

\- Au début, on pensait que c'était des démons, mais la dernière fois, Clary et Simon sont tombés sur une fée. »

Les loups n'étaient pas vraiment surpris, Stiles ayant déjà émis l'hypothèse. Mais, l'humain préféra les faire un peu parler.

« Une fée ?

\- Oui, une fée, répondit la rousse.

\- Ok et ça ressemble à quoi ? Genre la Fée Clochette version coté obscure de la Force ? plaisanta Stiles faisant sourire Simon et Clary.

\- Non, les fées sont plus vieilles que les Nephilims et que la plupart des créatures obscures, répondit Jace, quelque peu agacé par cet humain.

\- Les créatures obscures ? C'est quoi ça ? s'interrogea Derek.

\- Les loup-garou, les sorciers, toutes créatures surnaturelles, précisa Alec

\- Pourquoi on vous sort du lot ? s'étonna l'hyperactif.

\- La réponse ne vous plairait pas, évitons d'en parler, intervint Magnus. Jace, continue. »

Les loups, ainsi que Stiles, tiquèrent et échangèrent des regards septiques. Mais Scott décida de laisser passer. Ils poseront ce genre de questions plus tard. Il reporta son regard sur le grand blond et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Le petit peuple est connu pour leur beauté surnaturelle. Les fées ont une peau généralement claire, dans différentes teintes de pastel, bleue, verte, violette ou même perle. Beaucoup de fées sont très attractives grâce à la douceur de leur visages délicats et de leur air majestueux. Ou encore par leurs yeux finement colorés aussi clairs que du verre. Comme les loups-garous, les fées possèdent une vitesse extraordinaire. Certaines ont même des ailes. La magie féerique est considérée comme unique. Elle est très ancienne et puissante. »

Stiles était impressionné. Ses recherches ne lui avaient pas vraiment permis de faire un topo sur les fées. Personne n'était d'accord sur ce à quoi elles ressemblaient. Et Derek, ces derniers jours, n'était pas vraiment été d'une grande aide donc, il essayait de retenir le plus d'informations possibles sur ce que racontait ce fameux Jace.

« Comme les sorciers ? se renseigna Kira.

\- Les fées possèdent leur propre magie, qui est différente de celle des sorciers.

\- Génial... Elles ont des points faibles ? questionna Derek.

\- Oui, le fer est un toxique. Elles peuvent supporter sa présence et le toucher, mais ça les affaiblit jusqu'à les rendre malades des fois... Elles sont également vulnérables au bois de sorbier, précisa Isabelle.

\- En fait, le fer, c'est comme l'aconit pour nous ? demanda Liam

\- Oui, exactement ! approuva Magnus. »

Derek, bien qu'inquiet par toutes les informations qui leurs tombaient dessus, remarqua l'unité que formait le groupe en face d'eux. Chacun était différents, mais apportait son quelque chose. Il y avait le trio de base : le blond et les frangins puis, les deux autres et enfin Magnus. S'il devait être honnête, il dirait que ce groupe était impressionnant. Jace était très certainement le chef de la bande. Il dégageait quelque chose de fort et de dangereux. La rouquine, Clary s'il se souvenait bien, était sûrement une des dernières arrivées. Discrète, n'intervenant que très peu dans l'échange. Mais le loup était certain qu'elle était tout aussi puissante que son compagnon – ça aussi, il en était sûr – les deux dégageaient une certaine aura, un truc puissant, bien plus que les autres. Et Magnus… Il semblait le plus âgé malgré son apparence. Derek savait que les sorciers étaient immortels et il devina que celui-ci était âgé de plusieurs siècles. Pour les deux autres, la fille était sexy, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'interpella le plus chez elle. Il était persuadé que derrière cela se cachait une personne douée au combat. Il suffisait de regarder le corps de celle-ci pour le comprendre. Si on faisait vraiment attention, ses muscles étaient vraiment bien dessinés, à peine un peu plus normale qu'une femme lambda, sans que ce soit dérangeant pour les yeux d'un homme. Derek sentait qu'elle pouvait, sans trop de souci, affronter n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être impressionné ou inquiet. En ce qui concernait son frère, Alec, il avait l'air plus réfléchi, celui qui pense aux conséquences. Il parlait de façon posée et calme. Il était d'apparence moins agressif que Jace, mais les deux jeunes hommes se complétaient étrangement. En se concentrant un peu, il remarqua que quelque chose de fort les liait, plus que de l'amitié, bien plus qu'un lien de parenté, c'était comme... un lien magique. Il cessa son examen en entendant Lydia poser une question intéressante.

« Ok, et on les trouve où, ces fées ?

\- Beaucoup vivent dans les parcs et les espaces verts... Mais je pense que la nôtre vit en ville et qu'elle se contente de la forêt pour tuer.

\- Mais pourquoi s'en prend-elle aux humains ? demanda Scott.

\- A la base, les fées détestent les humains et aiment jouer avec eux, expliqua Cary.

\- Jouer ? interrogea Stiles surpris. On n'as pas exactement la même définition de ce mot !

\- Elles aiment attirer les humains à la Cour des Lumières pour les obliger à danser... lui répondit Alec.

\- Une danse infernale. Sans fin. Ils meurent de fatigue... ajouta Jace.

\- Ça explique certaines choses. Mon père ne va pas en revenir ! souffla l'hyperactif. »

Il partit dans ses réflexions silencieuses, passant par l'analyse des dernières informations puis divagant vers les deux objets qu'ils avaient trouvé, formant une nouvelle question.

« J'ai une question ! Du coup, c'est quoi le truc qu'on a trouvé ? Doré avec la pierre au bout ? »

Deaton sortie l'objet et la posa sur la table.

\- Oh ça, c'est ma stèle ! »

La jeune fille rousse s'en saisie et devant le visage plein de questions de Stiles, elle reprit.

« Elle sert à dessiner des runes sur nos peaux ou sur des objets. Elle s'utilise principalement avant un combat afin d'améliorer nos capacités physiques et nos armes. La pierre au bout, c'est de l'Adamas, c'est une pierre angélique.

\- Ah, et c'est Nocif l'Adamas ? »

Toute la meute, qui avait sentit une vague d'inquiétude dans son odeur, lança un regard étrange à Stiles.

« Non, enfin pas la stèle, ce n'est pas fait pour le combat, elle n'a aucun effet sur les créatures obscures et encore moins sur les humains, fit-elle tandis que Stiles louchait sur l'épée fixée dans le dos du grand blond.

\- Et ça ? Ça y ressemble vachement...

\- Sûrement parce que c'en est également. On l'utilise aussi pour faire des sabres séraphiques et des pierres de runes. D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir retrouvé la mienne, commenta la brune aux grands yeux bleu.

\- Cela dit, les démons craignent ce matériau... c'est pour ça que les armes sont aussi faites en Adamas. Et même si les stèles ne sont pas vraiment un danger pour eux, elles peuvent les blesser, rajouta Alec. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, son cœur s'affolant légèrement sous le regard interrogatif de certains et le froncement de sourcils d'un autre. Il remarqua l'attention que lui portait sa meute et il murmura un « plus tard » que seul les loups purent entendre, leur promettant ainsi des explications.

« Non pas que je veuille interrompre tout ça, mais pourquoi ne pas continuer cette conversation autre part, dans un lieu plus approprié et à une heure plus raisonnable ? Je vous rappelle que certains d'entre vous ont cours demain, informa Deaton qui voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

\- Deaton a raison, dit l'Alpha. On va rentrer chez nous et on se retrouve chez Derek demain après les cours, ok ? Tout le monde accepta. »

Les premiers à partir furent les chasseurs d'ombres et le sorcier. La meute se retourna vers Stiles et se fut Scott qui prit la parole.

« Pourquoi ton cœur s'est affolé tout à l'heure ?

\- Je... hésita-t-il un peu avant de répondre. La pierre m'affecte... Et tu les as entendus. Normalement, elle ne devrait rien me faire ! Je suis humain ! Seuls les démons craignent leur foutue pierre angélique !

\- Tu penses à quoi ? s'inquiéta Liam.

\- Je... Peut-être que...

\- Le Nogitsune ? lança Derek, les sourcils encore une fois froncés.

\- Ouais et... Et s'il me restait quelque chose de lui... ? »

L'humain baissa les yeux, nerveux et un peu honteux à l'idée que l'esprit du renard ait pu lui laisser quelque chose de son passage ravageur. Les autres restèrent silencieux.

OoOoOoO

En rentant, Stiles retrouva son père dans le salon, penché sur un dossier.

« Salut papa, t'es rentré y a longtemps ?

\- Hm ? Oh Stiles, tu es rentré !

\- Ouais, et toi, tu as fini ton service depuis longtemps ? redemanda le jeune.

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver en fait.

\- C'est le dossier de l'enquête ? questionna Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

\- Oui, je n'y comprends vraiment rien ! Et vous, de votre côté ?

\- Bah, Deaton a trouvé des chasseurs d'ombres et eux aussi, ils enquêtent sur l'affaire. Apparemment, ce serait une fée qui tue tous ces gens.

-Stiles..., souffla son père.

\- Je te jure papa que c'est vrai ! Ils sont cinq et le grand là, Jace, il dit que les fées détestent les humains et qu'elles les font danser à la Cour des Lumières jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent d'épuisement !

\- La Cours des Lumières ? C'est quoi ça encore ? »

Stiles allait répondre, mais il referma la bouche en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait même pas. Personne n'avait demandé plus de renseignement sur ça.

« En fait, je ne sais pas. On doit tous se revoir demain après les cours chez Derek donc, j'en saurais plus à ce moment-là. Mais ils ont l'air sûr d'eux et puis, ça colle au dossier. Ça explique la mort due à l'épuisement et le fait que leurs muscles étaient tétanisés comme après un gros effort ! »

Le shérif l'écoutait et réfléchissait en même temps.

« Effectivement, ça expliquerait certaines choses. Mais... Sérieusement ? Des fées qui détestent les humains et qui les font danser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, papa. Je te tiendrais au courant. Je vais aller me coucher puisque demain, je dois aller au lycée.

\- Oui oui, pardon, va te coucher. »

John lui souhaita bonne nuit et il monta dans sa chambre. Il fixa son lit, vide, et il sentit une boule se former au niveau de son estomac. Malia lui manquait, cinq jours qu'elle n'était plus là et déjà, il se sentait seul.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, au lycée, la meute était à une table quand elle vit deux jeunes passer près d'eux.

« Simon, Clary ! les interpella Liam. »

Les deux amis se rapprochèrent de la table et acceptèrent l'invitation silencieuse de Scott à s'installer avec eux.

« Les autres ne vont pas à l'école ? demanda Kira.

\- Non, ils étudient à l'institut de Californie. Les chasseurs d'ombres n'évoluent pas dans le même monde que nous, expliqua Clary.

\- Mais, et vous alors ? interrogea Stiles.

\- Nous, c'est différent. Clary a su ce qu'elle était il y a deux ans.

\- Et ma mère a tenu à ce que je vive une vie quasi-normale comme n'importe quel terrestre, enfin comme une humaine. Et en parallèle, je suis mon entraînement de chasseuse d'ombres. Pour Simon, c'est plus compliqué... Il vit ce qu'on appelle chez nous l'Ascension, c'est quand un humain veut devenir un chasseur d'ombre. C'est compliqué mais, en gros, il a d'abord été un humain comme vous, puis c'est devenu un vampire... »

La meute fut surprise par cette annonce.

« Un vampire diurnes s'il te plaît et attention, on ne pouvait pas me faire le moindre mal !

\- Il portait la marque de Caïn...

\- C'est une marque visible apposée par Dieu sur Caïn pour que les hommes reconnaissent en lui le meurtrier de son frère et sachent qu'ils ne devaient pas le tuer pour qu'il puisse vivre sa honte jusqu'à sa mort. Si quelqu'un osait toucher violemment Caïn, il subirait sept fois la vengeance de son geste, précisa Lydia et la meute la remercia silencieusement.

\- Mais, elle lui a ensuite été retirée par l'Ange Raziel. C'est l'Ange qui a créé les Nephilims. Je la lui ai donnée avant une grande bataille... Chez nous, on l'appelle La Guerre Mortelle. Mon... mon père a voulu détruire notre conseil en invoquant une horde de démons.

\- Mais comment un vampire a pu... commença Kira.

\- Jace m'a ''nourrit'' – il grimaça à ce mot – et vu que son sang est spécial bah, ça a fait de moi un vampire diurne.

\- Ok pour les super pouvoirs, mais comment t'es redevenu humain ? Ce n'est pas censé être irréversible le truc de la morsure et tout ? s'étonna Stiles, vraiment intéressé.

\- J'avais un frère... déclara Clary les yeux rivés sur la table.»

Les jeunes autour d'elle baissèrent les yeux, car cette phrase signifiait à coup sûr que le frère n'était plus.

« Jonathan. Et en plus du sang de l'Ange, il avait du sang de démons en lui... Celui de Lilith... Il a voulu créer des chasseurs d'ombres maléfiques, qui lui obéissaient. On les appelle les Obscurs. Longue, très longue histoire et pour faire court, on s'est retrouvé, le groupe et ma famille, enfermé à Edom, le royaume d'Asmodée, là où mon frère s'était installé… »

La jeune fille inspira longuement. Parler de ça n'était pas vraiment prévu, surtout qu'elle évitait d'y penser. C'était un souvenir qu'elle aurait aimé oublier. Se rappelant la terreur que Jonathan avait causée, il avait tué tellement de chasseurs d'ombres et de créatures obscures, dont leur ami loup-garou, Jordan Kyle. Elle sentit un creux se former dans sa poitrine avant de reprendre.

« C'était un psychopathe. Il était amoureux de moi, il voulait faire de moi sa reine et j'ai accepté contre sa promesse de refermer le portail qui nous reliait à notre monde et de le laisser tranquille. Je... Je l'ai tué... souffla-t-elle. »

Son cœur se serra. Elle se rappelait le visage blême, déformé par la douleur, de son frère. Elle se souvenait avoir vu le changement physique, son visage s'adoucir, son sourire devenir moins cruel et ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient passés d'un noir profond à un vert proche du sien. Elle ferma les yeux alors que les souvenirs de son aîné mourant dans les bras de leur mère l'assaillaient.

 _« Vas-y, dit Jonathan en la dévisageant. Tu peux me détester et te réjouir de ma mort. Mais s'il te plaît, n'éprouve plus de chagrin par ma faute._

 _\- Je ne te déteste pas, répondit-elle. C'est Sébastien que je haïssais. Toi, je ne te connais pas. »_

 _Les yeux de Jonathan papillotèrent avant de se clore._

 _« Un jour, j'ai rêvé d'un lieu très vert, chuchota-t-il. D'un manoir et d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux. C'étaient les préparatifs d'un mariage. S'il existe d'autres mondes, c'est peut-être là-bas que je suis un bon fils et un bon frère._

 _\- J'ignorais que tu pouvais rêver, dit Clary avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Valentin a rempli tes veines de poison et il t'a appris à haïr. Tu n'as jamais pu choisir ton camp. Mais l'épée a éliminé toute cette haine. Peut-être es-tu enfin toi-même ?_

 _\- Ce serait un bien beau mensonge auquel se raccrocher, répondit Jonathan – C'était incroyable : l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. – Le feu de glorieuse a éliminé le sang démoniaque qui, toute ma vie durant, m'a égrainé les veines, m'a tailladé le cœur et m'a tiré vers le bas sans que je m'en aperçoive jamais. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait la vraie vie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger que maintenant, souffla-t-il. »_

 _Il sourit franchement, ferma les yeux et poussa son dernier soupir._ *****

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la bande la regardait patiemment, attendant qu'elle poursuive son récit et elle chassa les sombres images qu'elle avait en tête pour continuer.

« On a dû faire appel à Asmodée, un Démon supérieur, qui a pris l'immortalité de Simon et ses souvenirs... Enfin, ses souvenirs de nous, contre notre retour ici. »

La meute fixa Simon un peu perplexe.

« J'ai vraiment tout oublié et c'est petit à petit que je me suis souvenu de certains détails. Magnus a réussi à me rendre la plupart de mes souvenirs et du coup, j'ai pu accéder à l'Ascension. »

Toute la meute avait écouté l'histoire des deux ados, moitié fascinée, moitié horrifiée. Comme quoi, chaque groupe avait son lot de drame et un long silence s'installa. Scott se sentit triste face au vécu de la jeune fille. Il n'osait imaginer ce que cela faisait de devoir tuer son propre frère et il se rappela que lui-même n'aurait pu l'envisager lorsque le Nogitsune avait pris possession du corps de Stiles. Mais là encore, la situation avait été différente. Il avait l'impression, en ayant senti les différentes émotions de Clary, qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix et que d'une certaine façon, ils avaient aussi sauvé le garçon de lui-même.

« Bien ! Et sur une note plus joyeuse Clary, si je ne me trompe pas, tu es avec le grand blond, non ? Jace, c'est ça ? intervint Lydia.

\- Oui c'est exact, rougit la jeune fille.

\- Une vraie histoire dramatique ces deux-là, commenta Simon.

\- Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire et elle n'implique pas que moi donc... dit Clary plus rouge que jamais, faisant sourire la tablée.

\- Et notre ancien Dracula, il a une Domini dans sa vie ? s'amusa Stiles.

\- Quelqu'un a compris sa référence là ? Où je suis le seul à être perdu ? demanda Liam.

\- Évidemment ! C'est une référence à Marvel ! s'exclama le futur Nephilim. Une série qui a été publiée entre 1972 et 1979 ? »

Devant le regard perdu de la meute, Simon souffla d'exaspération en comprenant que non, personne ne voyait de quoi lui et Stiles parlaient.

« Bref Domini est la femme de Dracula, donc sa question est : est-ce que j'ai une copine ? »

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents. Bon sang, c'était la deuxième personne après Erica qui comprenait ses références !

« Je l'aime bien lui ! s'exclama-t-il. Et donc ?

\- Eh bien oui, je suis avec Isa !

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla en cœur la meute.

\- Yep et Alec est avec Magnus et vous ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh ! l'Alpha est avec la renarde, commença Stiles en indiquant Scott et Kira. Lydia a des vues sur l'adjoint de mon père, qui est le shérif, ma copine de coyote s'est barrée pour retrouver sa mère avec une mercenaire qui n'est autre que le plan cul de Derek, le grand brun qui tire toujours la tronche, et accessoirement cousin de la coyote, qui, lui, n'a jamais vraiment eu de chance en amour. Vraiment pas. Liam, j'en sais rien, mais je crois que pour l'instant, c'est un loup solitaire. »

Le loup acquiesça et la sonnerie retentit, leur indiquant qu'ils devaient rejoindre leur prochain cours.

OoOoOoO

Après les cours, comme prévus, ils se réunirent chez Derek. Ils attendaient leurs nouveaux alliés qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Et leur entrée fut... remarquable ? Magnus était en tête, vêtu d'un pantalon noir légèrement pailleté, comme ses cheveux – Stiles se demanda si l'homme avait une passion pour les paillettes – avec un tee-shirt en V sombre et par-dessus, une veste en satin violette. Le tout était accompagné de colliers étranges et d'un vernis de la même couleur que sa veste. Derrière lui, tous les chasseurs d'ombres se tenaient droit, dans une tenue de cuir noir qui les moulait à la perfection. Les filles portaient des pantalons moulants qui se finissaient sur des talons hauts – sérieusement, comment faisaient-elles pour se battre en étant là-dessus ? – sur les épaules, elles avaient des boléros ¾ sous lesquels se trouvaient des espèces de corsages, mettant en valeur leur décolleté et laissant ainsi apparaître, sur leurs bras et leurs thorax, plusieurs marques noires, ressemblant à des tatouages. Les garçons avaient eux aussi des pantalons épousant parfaitement leurs formes et leurs vestes étaient retroussés, laissant là encore entrevoir les mêmes dessins que les filles.

Toute la meute, y compris Scott et Derek, avaient la bouche ouverte tellement la vision était stupéfiante.

« Ce loft est aussi lugubre que son propriétaire, fit remarquer Magnus en observant les lieux et Derek grogna en guise de réponse.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? chuchota Simon à l'oreille de Stiles, qui pouffa à la question.

\- Tout le temps ! C'est un Big Bad Wolf tu sais ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes rigolèrent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du concerné qui grogna de plus belle, faisant redoubler les rires des deux garçons.

Ils se calmèrent et tout le monde se regroupa autour d'une grande table pour parler de l'affaire.

« Vous dites que vous l'avez rencontré. Elle ressemble à quoi ? demanda un Derek encore grognon.

\- Rencontré... Affronté plutôt oui ! Je me rappelle encore de l'arbre que j'ai salué la dernière fois ! répliqua Simon.

\- Oh, c'était toi les marques au sol alors ! – Simon valida avec la tête – Bah dit donc, elle ne t'a pas loupée Clochette !

\- Jamais il ne se tait ? s'agaça Jace.

\- Si tu trouves un moyen de le faire taire, dit le moi ! ajouta Derek

\- Le bâillonner, tu as déjà essayé ? songea Alec.

\- Il ferait encore plus de bruit si ça se trouve, exposa Liam. »

Stiles était totalement outré par ce qui venait de se passer. Il croisa les bras et demanda d'un air boudeur.

« Bon donc, cette fée, elle ressemblerait à quoi ?

\- Elle a la peau bleue pastel, ses yeux sont de couleur perle et elle a les cheveux blonds. Elle a également des ailes, décrivit Clary. Mais vous ne risquez pas de la voir sous sa forme d'origine... même si vous êtes, vous aussi, des créatures obscures, elle peut vous dissimuler son véritable aspect.

\- Ok et elle ressemble à quoi alors quand elle se fond dans la masse ? s'impatienta Lydia.

\- Le souci est là. Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus, lui répondit Alec.

\- Je pense qu'elle a dû garder sa chevelure blonde, intervint Magnus. C'est une couleur rependue en Californie, elle doit avoir dans la vingtaine, les fées aiment paraître belles et jeunes.

\- C'est magnifique ! On cherche une personne qui ressemble à la majorité de la population de Beacon Hills ! C'est génial ! ironisa Stiles qui réfléchissait à toute allure. Mais, j'y pense les loups, votre odorat, il vous sert à quoi ? Vous n'avez pas dit que vous sentiez une odeur particulière ? Genre le pin et l'humidité ? »

Les loups présents hochèrent la tête pour le lui confirmer.

« Donc vous ne pouvez pas chercher de ce côté ? Pourquoi on ne l'a pas déjà fait en fait..?

\- Parce qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'on cherchait ! grommela Derek. »

L'hyperactif ne décrochait pas la table des yeux. Il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu l'intervention du brun et continuait à marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles.

« Oh, Stiles tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva-t-il faisant sursauter son interlocuteur. »

Ce dernier fixa son attention sur lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un moment, troublant quelques peu Derek.

« - Maintenant... on sait qu'on a affaire à une fée... et on va pouvoir chercher correctement, finit-il par lâcher rompant le contact visuel avec Stiles.

\- Ok. Répondit simplement Stiles en reportant son attention sur la table.»

Derek trouva le comportement du plus jeune étrange. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il se contente d'un simple ''Ok''. Il se doutait du ''pourquoi'' et il savait qu'ils devaient parler, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire alors, il préféra se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Après tout, Stiles finirait bien par oublier cet accident.

* * *

 *** _The Mortal Instruments - La cité du feu sacré_. **

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre chargé en informations, mais il le fallait. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré du tout. Mais il était nécessaire pour vous poser les bases et présenter un peu l'univers de TMI (léger parce que c'est d'abord une fanfiction Teen Wolf, les chasseurs d'ombres ne prendront pas le dessus sur les perso de TW !).**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre, sur l'histoire ! Faites-vous plaisir les loups !**

 **A la semaine prochaine :D**

 **Bisous les lou-loups**

 **Wolfie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les lou-loups !**

 **Et voilà, lundi, donc nouveau chapitre ici :D**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_! MERCI beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Elle est géniale et j'aime ses références douteuses (Non, pas douteuse dans ce sens ! nan mais oh ! :p) pour corriger et expliquer mes fautes :D ! Tout pleins de Bisous La Miss (et des cookies, et des playlists (;p), et des tout pleins beaucoup de Cœur !).**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Scott passa la porte de chez lui et fut accueilli par son père qui lui fit savoir qu'il voulait lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hésita-t-il.

\- Je veux qu'on parle de ce que vous me cachez tous – Scott voulut parler, mais son père l'en empêcha – Non Scott, pas plus tard, maintenant ! Tes amis sont au courant et/ou font partie du secret. Ta mère le sait et même le Shérif est au courant ! »

Scott sentit la rancœur dans les paroles de son père, même son odeur en était imprégnée et il ne put que remarquer qu'elle s'était intensifiée à la mention du père de Stiles. Le loup sourit discrètement. Alors comme ça, son père ne supportait pas que John sache et pas lui ?

« Qu'est ce qui te dérange le plus ? Le fait que je te cache quelque chose ou que Mr Stilinski le sache avant toi ? demanda Scott en observant le visage de son père se fermer.

\- Je veux savoir, je sais que c'est important. Et si j'en juge par les récents événements, c'est dangereux !

\- Oui, c'est dangereux, commença Scott avant de souffler longuement. Papa, tu crois au surnaturel ?

Son père fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son fils et mit quelques temps à répondre.

« Techniquement non, mais au vue des choses étranges qui se sont passées ici, je commence à me poser des questions... Mais de là à dire que je crois aux vampires et autres conneries de ce genre, non pas vraiment. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Bah justement, une partie de mes amis et moi-même sommes ces autres conneries dont tu parles.

\- C'est... quoi ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus perdu.»

Le loup ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en exhibant ses prunelles rouges. L'agent du FBI le regarda, surprit, puis fronça les sourcils. Scott laissa sortir ses crocs et laissa un grognement passer ses lèvres.

« Ok... Tu... bafouilla l'adulte.

\- Un loup-garou, le coupa l'Alpha.

\- Stiles aussi ?

\- Non, lui, il est humain. Mais, Liam, Isaac, Peter et Derek sont eux aussi des loups. Malia est une coyote, Lydia une Banshee et Kira est un kitsune... »

Rafael tiqua, ayant trop d'informations d'un coup. Il demanda à son fils de reprendre lentement et de tout lui raconter depuis le début.

Arrivé au bout de son récit, l'agent avait à peu près compris, mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ?

\- Parce que maintenant, c'est nécessaire et que tu poses trop de questions, rendant le travail du Shérif plus compliqué.

\- Le Shérif... lui aussi, il posait trop questions ? demanda le père avec amertume.

\- Non, il fallait qu'il le sache. On ne pouvait plus lui mentir.

\- Tandis qu'à moi, ce n'est pas un problème...

\- C'est quoi le problème à la fin avec le père de Stiles ?

\- Le problème, c'est que tu as plus confiance en lui qu'en moi ! Ton propre père ! s'énerva le plus âgé.

\- Mon père..., ricana le loup. Mon père est parti et John a toujours été présent pour moi. – Un silence lui répondit – Donc oui, je lui fais confiance. Maintenant, tu sais, pour moi, pour nous tous, donc plus de questions. »

Scott quitta la pièce avant de revenir sur ses pas et de demander :

« Au fait, ça en est où ta recherche d'appartement ? Tu t'en sors ou faut que je demande à Stiles de faire les recherches pour toi ?

\- Je... Je ne vais pas rester finalement. On a besoin de moi, mais je reviendrais plus souvent.

\- On verra ça ! »

Il alla dans sa chambre pendant que Rafael avait du mal à digérer les paroles de son fils, pourtant criantes de vérité. Évidemment, il était blessé d'être moins important que le Shérif Stilinski dans la vie de son fils mais... effectivement, tout était de son fait. S'il n'était pas partit sans donner de nouvelles, les choses auraient été différentes.

OoOoOoO

Pendant plusieurs jours, la meute, ainsi que la bande de Nephilims, firent des tours dans la ville afin de repérer la fée. Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient soit chez Derek, soit chez Scott, afin de faire un topo sur la journée et sur la nuit précédente. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était bien plus dur que ce qu'ils pensaient. La fée était apparemment discrète et savait vraiment se fondre dans la masse. Dès qu'ils pensaient l'avoir repérée, cela se soldait par un échec. Bien-sûr, l'ambiance en prit un certain coup. Derek et Stiles, n'ayant toujours pas reparlé de ''l'accident'', s'évitaient le plus possible et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, sarcasme et grognement se faisaient entendre. Scott devait souvent les rappeler à l'ordre d'autant plus que Stiles s'était fait des alliés du côté des nouveaux, Simon et Clary, et à eux trois, ils rendaient l'ex-Alpha complètement fou. Il s'était également mis à dos certains, comme Jace et Isabelle, qui le supportaient autant que Derek le supportait… c'est-à-dire à peine. Alec et Magnus, eux, intervenaient de temps en temps, même si le sorcier semblait s'amuser de la situation. Le reste de la meute se foutait royalement des disputes habituelles entre le bêta et l'humain et se contentait de les faire revenir parmi eux lorsqu'il le fallait.

Et un mardi, Scott arriva tout sourire à une réunion qui se déroulait chez Derek. Il était pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à sa meute.

« Et les gars, j'ai eue des nouvelles de Chris ! lança joyeusement l'Alpha. »

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris par cette entrée.

« Il a dit qu'il arrivera à Beacon Hills dans deux jours.

\- Donc, s'il revient dans le coin, c'est sûrement que Kate n'est plus un problème ? questionna Lydia.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de ça. Je lui ai juste dit qu'on avait une fée sur les bras et il m'a dit qu'il arriverait dans deux jours, répondit Scott.

\- Excusez-moi, mais qui est Kate ? demanda Jace.

\- Kate Argent, l'ex petite amie psychopathe de Derek. »

Ce dernier lança un regard noir à l'hyperactif, qui se foutait pas mal de son regard de tueur, et en rajouta même une couche.

« Enfin, _une_ des ex petites amies psychopathes de Derek.

\- En quoi c'était une menace ? demanda le blond. »

Et sa question fit baisser les yeux de toute la meute. Même Stiles garda le silence.

« En fait, c'était une chasseuse et en gros, quand j'avais 17 ans, elle s'est servie de moi pour avoir des informations sur ma meute… Elle a brûlé le manoir dans lequel nous vivions en y enfermant toute ma famille. Seuls mes deux sœurs et moi n'y étions pas, mon oncle Peter a survécu… il a été longtemps dans le coma et quand il s'est réveillé, il est devenu l'Alpha en tuant Laura, ma sœur aînée. Puis, il a transformé Scott. Ensuite, il s'est vengé sur tous les responsables de l'incendie en finissant par Kate. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas morte, mais ça, on l'a appris plus tard, bien plus tard ! Elle s'est transformée en jaguar-garou et a essayé de tuer Scott en s'alliant avec Peter.

\- Peter, celui qu'elle a voulu tuer et qui l'a transformé accidentellement en la tuant ? Ce Peter ? l'interrompit Simon.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est un malade celui-là !

\- Et encore, on n'a pas raconté le passage où Derek le tue et devient l'Alpha et tonton psychopathe qui ressuscite en manipulant Lydia, ironisa Stiles.

\- Bref, Kate s'est enfuit et son frère Chris s'est allié avec des chasseurs mexicains pour la retrouver.

\- Ok. j'ai l'impression que votre meute a vécue pas mal de trucs, soupira Clary.

\- Oui, mais revenons-en aux faits. Si Chris revient, c'est une bonne chose. Il pourra nous aider et former les humains de la meute au combat.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Stiles et Lydia en même temps.

\- Derek, pourquoi faire ? l'interrogea Scott.

\- Ils sont trop faibles et sans défenses. Je doute qu'une batte de baseball et un cri puissent servir à quelque chose sur une fée ! »

L'Alpha sembla réfléchir un moment, fixant les deux humains de la meute puis, les loups.

« Ce n'est pas faux. Ça pourra toujours servir, trancha-t-il. »

Magnus réfléchissait, il se rappelait la Grande Guerre et la fois où Clary avait révélé la rune d'alliance. '' _Et si...''_ Commença-t-il à penser avant de prendre la parole.

« Je pensais à une chose – Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui – Si chacun d'entre vous – Il désigna la meute – s'alliait à un chasseur d'ombre ?

\- Comment peut-on faire ça ? questionna Kira.

\- La rune d'alliance ! s'exclama la rousse.

\- Mais encore ?

\- En fait, c'est simple. Chaque créature obscure se lie à un chasseur d'ombre grâce à cette rune et leurs pouvoirs, ainsi que leurs forces, sont partagés !

\- Elle dure combien de temps ? demanda Derek méfiant.

\- Une à deux heures normalement.

\- Normalement ?

\- Cette rune n'a servie qu'une seule fois, et pendant une guerre, alors les statistiques sont un peu floues, répliqua Clary. »

Ils décidèrent finalement que cette idée serait testée en attendant le retour de Chris.

OoOoOoO

Comme prévu, ce fut deux jours plus tard que Chris arriva à Beacon Hills. Il venait de passer le panneau indiquant qu'il entrait dans la petite ville et un reniflement se fit entendre. Il se tourna vers son passager.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Je ne pensais pas revenir un jour dans cette ville, c'est tout.

\- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta le chasseur. »

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules et de laisser tomber sa tête contre la vitre.

OoOoOoO

Lydia était avec Parrish, chez lui. La jeune femme était venue afin de poursuivre les recherches sur ce qu'il était. Et ce jour-là, ils avaient beaucoup d'espoir. La Banshee avait fait appel à Magnus, qui avait visiblement beaucoup plus d'expérience du côté des créatures surnaturelles. Elle avait pensé qu'il pourrait les aider ou du moins les guider et évoquer d'autres hypothèses.

Lorsque le sorcier arriva, ils se posèrent sur le canapé et l'adjoint commença à expliquer la situation avec l'aide de Lydia. Magnus écouta patiemment, et déjà, plusieurs idées lui vinrent.

« Ok, j'avais pensé au Phoenix, mais tu n'as pas de serres pas vrai ?

\- Non, juste les yeux qui flashent et la force, l'informa l'adjoint.

\- Mmm... Je pense à plusieurs choses mais, tous ne prennent pas en compte toutes tes capacités.

\- Oui, nous avons le même soucis, soupira Lydia. »

Le sorcier observa les deux personnes assises près de lui et il remarqua qu'ils étaient plutôt proches, mais que chacun semblait avoir une gène envers l'autre. Il sourit brièvement en comprenant et continua à réfléchir.

Il se repassait l'histoire encore et encore quand une phrase l'interpella. Jordan avait dit que la ville l'attirait. Au début, Magnus avait associé cela au réveil du Néméton – il devra poser quelques questions sur ce détail à la meute, Lydia et l'adjoint étaient restés très vague sur ce point – lui-même était très réceptif a son pouvoir, mais il ne sentait pas le besoin de s'installer ici, contrairement à lui. Il décida donc de fouiller de ce coté-là. Parrish disait avoir cette envie réelle de venir à Beacon Hills et d'y rester. Il avait même utilisé le mot _protéger_... Il cherchait en parcourant les bestiaires que la jeune fille lui avait apportés.

« Tu permets que j'essaye un truc ? questionna-t-il en s'approchant du blond.

\- Oui, allez-y. »

Il approcha ses mains du crane de l'agent, sans le toucher, et se concentra un moment avant que ses yeux ne prennent une teinte jaune et que ses pupilles ne se rétrécissent en s'allongeant. Des vaguelettes blanches passèrent de ses mains au crâne et ils restèrent comme ça une dizaine de minutes. Magnus s'éloigna en retrouvant ses yeux bruns et Jordan tomba en arrière, atterrissant dans les bras de la rousse qui le réceptionna avant qu'il ne revienne à lui.

« Alors ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Lydia.

\- Oui, enfin... Quelques images... C'est étrange.

\- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? s'inquiéta Parrish.

\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas un loup garou et pourtant, j'ai aperçu un loup... enfin un chien noir énorme et des flammes, beaucoup de flammes. Tu n'as pourtant rien de canin dans ta transformation. C'est...

\- Bizarre. Et ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup... fit remarquer la Banshee. »

Le sorcier recommença à réfléchir et une idée lui vint. C'était quasi-impossible parce que ces créatures étaient très rares, mais c'était la seule hypothèse qui regroupait toutes les capacités physiques de l'agent et ça expliquait aussi les images qu'il avait vues. Il observa l'homme, penchant la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux.

« A quoi penses-tu ? l'interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Je penses qu'il pourrait être un chien de l'Enfer... C'est extrêmement rare, mais c'est une possibilité. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, mais j'ai entendu des histoires sur eux.

\- Les chiens de l'Enfer ne sont pas censés être des _chiens_ justement ? Et pour revenir sur ce que tu as dit, Parrish n'a rien de canin dans sa transformation, réfuta la rousse.

\- Eh bien, je penses que sa transformation n'est pas encore allée jusqu'au bout... C'est fascinant ! »

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent de discuter de la condition de Parrish jusqu'à ce que Magnus remarque que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il partit, laissant les deux futurs amants – il en était certain – seuls.

OoOoOoO

Stiles et Scott arrivèrent devant le loft de Derek. Ils se garèrent non loin de la voiture de la Banshee et montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la grande porte métallique. Ils se stoppèrent quand ils entendirent un grognement. Soyons sérieux, ils reconnurent _le_ grognement, celui de Derek, et il était vraiment, vraiment, en colère. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Magnus bougon qui la dépassa et la referma sèchement. Les deux amis se regardèrent plus qu'intrigués par cette scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? demanda Stiles.

\- Votre ami n'apprécie pas la nouvelle déco...

\- Tu... tu as changé la déco du loft ? s'étonna l'Alpha.

\- Sérieusement, ce n'était pas un loft ça ! »

La porte se rouvrit sur un Derek au regard Bleu électrique et, effectivement, très énervé.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Enlève-moi ça tout de suite Magnus ! hurla le loup. »

Les deux jeunes en profitèrent pour rentrer dans le loft où se trouvaient déjà les autres qui essayaient, tant bien que mal, de ne pas rire de la situation. Le loft ne ressemblait plus du tout au loft qu'ils connaissaient. On avait l'impression d'être dans un décor Bollywoodien : les murs étaient recouverts de voilages violet, jaune et orange, les meubles, qui étaient plus nombreux, étaient dans les mêmes tons.

« Bordel, mais ça a dû prendre des heures ! s'exclama l'hyperactif pas très loin d'exploser de rire.

\- Même pas ! Je l'ai fait rentrer et je l'ai laissé dix minutes, le temps de prendre une douche, et voilà comment je retrouve mon loft ! s'emporta le propriétaire. »

Derek pointa Stiles du doigt qui avait fini par rire comme une baleine.

« Même toi, tu ne m'as jamais fait un coup comme ça !

\- Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire... Mais c'est du grand art ! répondit le jeune en essayant de se calmer. T'es mon héros mec, finit-il par dire à l'intention du sorcier. »

La grande porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser passer les chasseurs d'ombres, qui se stoppèrent en inspectant la pièce du regard. Alec eut un léger sourire en posant son regard sur le sorcier.

« Magnus, enlève ça tout de suite ! Sorcier ou pas, je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, je t'arr-

\- T'arraches la gorge avec les dents Sourwolf ? Et moi qui pensais que ça m'était réservé ! fit semblant de se vexer Stiles. »

Magnus fit une moue boudeuse, suppliant son compagnon du regard, mais celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules en souriant. C'était donc contrarié qu'il fit apparaître deux flammes bleus dans ses mains. Il allait pour claquer des doigts, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage inconnu pour eux. Un homme grand, la quarantaine, une coupe courte qui commençait à être grisonnante avec une légère barbe assortie et des yeux bleus clair.

« Chris ! s'exclama Scott. Vous êtes là !

\- Scott . J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'aide, sourit le chasseur. J'ai donc pensé que de l'aide serait la bienvenue. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser apparaître la personne qui l'accompagnait. La meute fut tellement surprise qu'aucun d'eux ne put réagir. Non, même pas Stiles, c'est pour dire.

« Sympa, la déco ! lança le nouveau venu. »

Scott avait le regard triste, comme la plupart d'entre eux, Stiles semblait mal à l'aise, voir même honteux de se trouver devant la personne qui venait de faire son entrée. L'inconnu aussi paraissait affecté et une drôle d'ambiance s'installa. Les chasseurs d'ombres et Magnus ne comprirent pas vraiment ce revirement.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Mais qui est celui qui accompagne Chris ? ;p**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, une remarque, vos avis (?), ou autre :). Faites vous plaisir !**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :p**

 **Des Big bisous les lou-loups !**

 **Wolfie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Et coucou !**

 **On est lundi, ce qui veut dire nouveau chapitre !**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_! Qu'on peut remercier pour son travail ici ! Oui, oui, elle m'a fait rajouter tout pleins de trucs intéressant ! Merci La Miss :D Pleins de cœur et de bisouuuuus (et de rêves remplie de Tyler H., et de Malec !) juste parce que t'es la meilleure ! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Le sorcier claqua finalement des doigts. Tout le décor et les meubles ajoutés disparurent pour laisser place au loft que tout le monde connaissait.

« Isaac..., murmura l'Alpha en fixant le jeune homme frisé qui se tenait toujours dans l'entrée. »

Le blond avait toujours les mêmes cheveux bouclés, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, mais ses traits fatigués et marqués lui donnaient bien plus de 17 ans. Son regard était voilé de chagrin, ses iris si bleu étaient ternis par le deuil qu'il portait depuis un an.

« Scott, ça faisait longtemps. »

Ils se sourirent dans un échange triste. Puis, il regarda Lydia qui lui adressa également un petit sourire. Quand il se tourna vers l'hyperactif, celui-ci regardait le sol, il s'en approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Ce geste ne fit pas réagir le jeune homme.

« Stiles... »

Il posa enfin son regard sur lui, les yeux pleins de larmes exprimant son chagrin. Isaac lui fit un sourire qui se voulait doux et rassurant.

« Je suis désolé, Isaac... Tellement désolé... chuchota Stiles.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'était pas toi...

\- Mais tu es parti après ça, et...

\- C'était trop douloureux de rester ici, sans elle, mais je ne suis pas partie à cause de toi. »

Stiles s'était senti défaillir quand le loup était apparu derrière Mr Argent. La culpabilité de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière l'envahit et il n'avait pas pu affronter le regard du frisé. Son départ les avait tous affectés et il se sentait pleinement responsable pour ça, mais les paroles d'Isaac le rassurèrent. Il finit par hocher la tête et lui sourire en retour.

Isaac avait été honnête avec Stiles, il ne lui en voulait pas pour Allison, plus maintenant. Il avait d'abord rejeté la faute sur lui, mais Chris et lui avaient parlé le soir de sa mort et il avait compris que sa haine ne devait en aucun cas être dirigée vers l'hyperactif, mais contre le Nogitsune, qui aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Cependant, rester dans cette ville lui était difficile et lorsque le père de d'Allison avait parlé de partir en France, il en avait profité pour faire partie du voyage afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de Beacon Hills et d'essayer d'oublier sa douleur. Et même après le départ de Chris, il avait tenu à rester là-bas, se contentant de visité le pays.

« Il se passe quoi exactement ? demanda Isabelle.

\- Il y a un an, on a eu droit à la visite d'un Nogitsune... »

Chris raconta toute l'histoire aux Nephilims, qui l'écoutèrent attentivement. Ils n'en avaient jamais rencontré, mais avaient entendu parler de cet esprit renard maléfique. Magnus, qui, lui, avait déjà assisté à une possession de ce genre – il y a de ça quelques années, lors d'un voyage au Japon – regarda Stiles étrangement.

« C'est pour ça que tu as voulu savoir si l'Adamas était nocif pour vous. Son contact t'affecte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Ça fait comme une petite décharge quand je la touche... Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Je suppose qu'une possession pareille, laisse des traces.

\- C'est... c'est grave ? s'inquiéta l'hyperactif.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est plus là et ne reviendra sûrement jamais, il a juste laissé quelque chose, sourit Magnus. »

Derek se tourna vers Chris, l'éloignant de quelques pas pour que leur future conversation est un semblant de discrétion.

« Chris, je suppose que si tu es là, c'est que Kate a été trouvée.

\- Oui, Derek. On l'a traqué pendant longtemps, mais on a finalement réussi à l'attraper. Même si elle a fait des choses horribles, elle reste ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, je l'ai laissé aux mains des Calaveras, expliqua le chasseur – Derek hocha la tête, soulagé et Chris poursuivit. – J'ai ensuite décidé de retourner en France, du côté de Marseille cette fois, où je suis tombé sur Isaac. Quand j'ai reçu le message de Scott, je lui ai demandé de venir et maintenant, nous voilà. D'ailleurs, Scott, appela-t-il en se tournant vers l'Alpha. Tu as des nouveaux membres ? Questionna-t-il en indiquant le groupe qui lui était inconnu.

\- Non, ce sont des Nephilims, – Magnus fit un bruit mécontent – Et un sorcier, rajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils nous aident sur cette affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur l'affaire ? voulut savoir le frisé. »

Tout le monde se déplaça vers le centre du loft où se trouvé la table exposant plans et autres informations sur les meurtres.

« On sait que c'est une fée. On suppose qu'elle est blonde et qu'elle paraît avoir dans la vingtaine. On n'en sait pas encore plus sur elle à part qu'elle a une odeur de pins et d'humidité. Elle a déjà laissé derrière elle trois corps dont tout diffère : âge, sexe, couleur de peau ou de cheveux. En gros, rien en commun. La police non plus n'a pas plus d'infos. On retrouve simplement les corps sans vie, juste vidés de toute force. La mort est pour tous dû à l'épuisement, résuma Stiles en montrant plusieurs éléments sur la grande table située en face de la baie vitrée.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, remarqua Chris. Vous avez essayé de la repérer à l'odeur ? demanda-t-il aux loups.

\- Oui, mais elle est maline. On a plusieurs fois cru réussir à la repérer, mais à chaque fois, on s'est fait avoir.

\- Chris, vous pensez pouvoir participer aux entraînements qu'on compte mettre en place pour que tout le monde soit prêt à l'affronter ? demanda Scott.

\- Les humains aussi ?

\- Oui, surtout eux en fait, précisa l'Alpha.

\- Je peux leur apprendre à se battre, ainsi qu'à manier quelques armes.

\- Très bien. Jace, si on reparlait de cette rune d'alliance ? proposa Scott. Ça pourrait être utile de combiner nos forces.

\- Quand j'étais à Marseille, j'ai fait la connaissance de quelques Nephilims et ils m'ont parlé d'une rune qui a servi lors d'une guerre, intervint Isaac. Ils ont dit qu'elle permettait d'unir les atouts des chasseurs d'ombres avec les pouvoirs des ''créatures obscures'' – il mima les guillemets – Vous parlez de cette rune ?

\- C'est bien ça, on en a parlé la dernière fois, mais on ne savait pas trop. Après tout, je ne l'ai utilisée qu'une seule fois... et je ne me suis pas penchée dessus depuis, dit Clary

\- Oh ! tu es donc Clary Fairchlid. Et tu dois être Jace Herondale. On m'a parlé de vous une fois, ainsi que des enfants Lightwood, avoua-t-il en désignant les deux bruns aux yeux océans. »

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je pense qu'on devrait essayer. Déjà pour voir combien de temps agit la rune. Ensuite, pour savoir quels duos fonctionnent le mieux. Ça serait intéressant de le savoir, non ?

\- Effectivement, oui. ce serait une bonne idée. Chris, quand est-ce que vous pourriez commencer à vous occuper des terre- des humains ? demanda Jace.

\- Je pense que demain serait possible.

\- Ok, très bien. Donc, on se retrouve ici demain ? Ça te va Derek ? »

L'Alpha se tourna vers le brun – Occupé à observer les mouvements des lèvres de Stiles, qui ne parlait pourtant pas, à croire qu'il était incapable de ne pas bouger – en attendant une réponse.

« Demain oui, finit-il par répondre. Mais plutôt à l'entrepôt, il y aura plus d'espace et de quoi faire un vrai entraînement.

\- Super. Donc, demain, on se rejoint tous là-bas pour 9h. Isaac, où comptes-tu passer la nuit ?

\- À l'hôtel avec Chris. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Scott.

\- D'accord. »

Les premiers à quitter le loft furent Scott, Liam, Kira et Lydia. Jace s'avança vers Stiles et lui fit signe de le suivre sur la terrasse. L'humain l'accompagna en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Nephilim. Il avait un air sérieux et froid, comme toujours, et cela l'inquiéta quelque peu. Et s'il lui demandait des détails sur sa possession ? Stiles commença à légèrement paniquer, il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de discussion.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? l'interrogea le jeune hyperactif. C'est le moment où tu me jettes par-dessus la barrière ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Comment un humain aussi intelligent que lui – oui, il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, mais il devait tout de même lui reconnaître son intelligence – pouvait sortir de pareilles bêtises ? Il pouvait être vraiment exaspérant quand il s'y mettait.

« Bien sûr que non. Juste, si tu as envie de parler du Nogitsune, je suis là. »

Stiles le regarda comme s'il avait affaire à une personne étrange. Qu'arrivait-il au Jace insociable, qui lui adressait la parole que lorsque la situation l'exigeait ? Non parce qu'il fallait avouer que le jeune homme n'était pas capable de relations aimables ou agréables avec les autres... Tout du moins, pas avec lui ! Donc oui, il était plus que surpris par sa démarche.

« Euh... Merci, mais on n'est pas vraiment potes et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre.

\- Bien au contraire... murmura-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je… j'ai moi aussi été possédé par un démon... Par Lilith.

\- Oh...

\- Dit toi que je comprends très bien. J'ai failli tuer Clary de mes mains... Et... Clary vous a parlé un peu de son frère, non ?

\- Oui, celui qui a créé les obscures et qui avait du sang de Lilith en lui ?

\- C'est ça. Disons que c'est ma faute s'il a réussi à le faire. »

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Euh mec, tu fais quoi là ? s'affola Stiles. »

Il regardait le jeune blond dévoiler son torse recouvert de dessins noirs et d'autre grises qui ressemblaient à de vielles marques. L'hyperactif se surprit à penser qu'il aurait pu trouver que l'autre avait un beau torse s'il n'était pas autant marqué et éraflé. Stiles éloigna cette pensée lorsqu'il aperçu une grosse cicatrice au niveau de la poitrine et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

« Tu vois cette marque ? demanda Jace en posant sa main sur la cicatrice.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment la rater !

\- C'est Clary qui me l'a laissé. Pour me libérer de l'emprise de son frère. Lilith m'avait marqué d'une rune qui faisait que lui et moi étions liés. On ne pouvait le blesser sans me blesser moi et son esprit tordu prenait le dessus sur le mien. Et c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de créer une nouvelle coupe. J'ai causé la mort de milliers de chasseurs d'ombres. C'est grâce à eux, dit-il en montrant les personnes présentes à l'intérieur. Grâce à ma famille et à mes amis que je m'en suis sorti. »

Il remit en place sa tenue en attendant la réaction de Stiles, qui ne vint pas. En effet, il analysait les paroles de Jace, réalisant que lui n'avait pas autant de morts sur la conscience. D'accord, il en avait un certain nombre, en comptant deux de ses amis – oui, Aiden était mort en se battant pour le sauver, il pouvait le caser dans le compartiment ''ami'' – mais rien de comparable à ce que devait assumer Jace. Il se demandait comment le chasseur d'ombre faisait. Néanmoins, il se rappela ses derniers mots '' C'est grâce à eux ''. Il posa son regard sur le Nephilim, qui était de nouveau entièrement couvert

« Donc saches que si tu as envie de parler de ça, tu peux venir me voir, fit Jace avant de partir vers l'intérieur.

\- Merci, lança Stiles alors qu'il disparaissait dans le loft. »

Stiles rejoignit les autres. Cependant, Clary, Isa et Jace quittèrent les lieux, Chris et Isaac, étant parti entre temps, il se retrouva avec Alec, Magnus et Derek.

« Alec mon chou, – Son compagnon rougit instantanément au surnom – peux-tu raccompagner Stiles chez lui ? J'aimerais discuter avec le grognon.

\- Ok, pas de problème, sourit Alec, ayant retrouvé sa couleur habituelle.»

OoOoOoO

La jeep traversait la ville avec à son bord Stiles et Alec. Le silence entre les deux n'était pas gênant et de toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Pourtant, à un certain moment, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de bouger et se tordait la bouche de façon bizarre. Il voulait poser une question à Alec, mais il n'arrivait pas à se lancer. Alec poussa un soupir.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il agacé par la bougeotte du chauffeur.

\- Comment ça ? fit innocemment Stiles.

\- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a envie de poser une question.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? Je ne fais pas de tête ''spéciale question'' ! s'énerva un peu Stiles en repensant aux fois où Lydia et Cora lui avaient dit la même chose.

\- Je t'assure que si. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Huuum... je peux vraiment te poser une question ? hésita-t-il.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira le brun.

\- Ok. Alors voilà, ça va te paraître débile et c'est sûrement très personnel et tout mais bon, t'es le seul qui puisse me renseigner. Enfin non, j'aurais pu demander à Magn-

\- Bon c'est quoi la question ? s'impatienta Alec »

Stiles hésitait, s'il demandait ça, l'autre se poserait certainement des questions... Mais il voulait vraiment savoir, et ne se voyait pas vraiment aller demander à Magnus ! Il souffla longuement avant de se lancer.

« Quand, enfin comment, as-tu compris que tu... Que tu étais amoureux, fin', attiré par Magnus »

Alec sourit à la question. Il s'était longuement interrogé sur le sujet. Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur le sorcier et ce que cela avait changé dans sa vie.

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est quand j'ai arrêté de penser à Jace de cette façon.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu en pinçais pour ton presque frère ? s'étonna Stiles, surpris par cet aveu.

\- Oui, mais à cette époque, je ne le voyais pas comme ça. J'ai été très jaloux de Clary au début et puis au final, plus je passais du temps avec Magnus, plus j'ouvrais les yeux sur mes réels sentiments pour Jace.

\- Qu'est ce... Qu'est-ce que tu ressentais quand tu voyais Magnus ? Enfin... Comment t'as compris qu'il te plaisait vraiment ?

\- Au début, je m'en suis méfié, c'est une créature obscure, mais après, il me fascinait. Non mais, c'est vrai ! Un être aussi charismatique, aussi brillant aussi... »

Stiles devait avouer qu'il se reconnaissait dans les premières paroles du brun. Il s'était d'abord méfié du loup grincheux et s'il devait être honnête, il dirait que, oui, maintenant, il le fascinait d'une certaine manière. Il avait une aura mystérieuse, dégageait une certaine force et était quelqu'un de courageux... Mais il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette armure. Le loup l'intriguait et ce, depuis le début. Stiles regarda Alec en rigolant, il avait les yeux brillants en parlant de Magnus, un sourire adorable aux lèvres et c'était juste beau la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour le sorcier

« - Hum... Pardon. J'avais toujours hâte de le revoir. Et bon, ce qui a simplifié les choses c'est qu'il a laissé voir qu'il m'aimait bien. Je lui ai rendu visite, sous l'insistance de Jace et Isa, et je lui ai finalement demandé s'il voulait qu'on sorte ensemble. Il a accepté et m'a embrassé, mon premier baiser, sourit Alec en se rappelant du moment.

\- M'ouais...

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Alec, alors qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

\- Pour rien. Je m'interroge. »

Stiles paraissait gêné et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Le brun sourit et attendit un moment.

« Rassure toi. Il trouble tout le monde... Grand, musclé, brun aux yeux clair, et cet air sévère collé au visage, tu as très bon goût !

\- Quoi ? Mais, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais très bien de _qui_ je parle !

\- Absolument pas, non. Je disais ça juste comme ça, pour savoir.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, mais il ne dura pas très longtemps. C'était Stiles, et quand il avait quelque chose en tête, ça finissait toujours par sortir. Et ça, Alec l'avait bien compris et ne fut donc pas très surpris que l'hyperactif reprenne la parole.

« Je suis paumé ! »

Le brun le regarda les sourcils levés, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Je veux dire... J'ai toujours aimé les filles et les jolies filles hein ! Genre Lydia et Malia ! Mais lui... Depuis que... Ouais, ok, je le trouve beau. En même temps, il l'est ! Faut pas se mentir non plus... »

Le brun à ses côtés sourit content d'en arriver à ses fins.

« Mais il est tellement insupportable le Sourwolf ! On ne peut pas se blairer ! Il fait toujours la gueule et passe son temps à grogner... Et puis il y a eu le baiser ! »

Là, Alec fut surpris. Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là. Il avait bien compris que Stiles était attiré par Derek, et inversement – il suffisait d'observer les réactions corporelles de l'un quand l'autre était dans les parages pour comprendre – mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait déjà eut un baiser... Quoi que ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses...

« Et depuis, je sais plus ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'ai répondu ? Je... le jeune homme soupira ne sachant pas quoi rajouter.

\- Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait eu du rapprochement.

\- M'ouais, enfin une fois, une seule fois et il m'a évité pendant trois jours... – Il se secoua pour reprendre contenance – De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un accident, juste un moment d'égarement.

\- Tu essaies de _me_ convaincre ou de _te_ convaincre de ça ? répliqua Alec.

\- … Je n'en sais rien...

\- Tu as aimé ce moment ? »

Un court moment de silence passa. Est-ce qu'il avait apprécié le baiser... ? Il avait surtout été surpris au début, mais après, quand il avait arrêté de se dire '' _oh putain, oh putain, oh putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?_ '' et qu'il avait senti le loup se reculer, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le retenir et de lui rendre son baiser. Il se remémora la scène, les lèvres humides – pluie oblige – de Derek sur les siennes, la chaleur de celles-ci, ses mains glissant sur ses hanches, les agrippant un moment. Il se rappelait le moment où leurs langues s'étaient rencontrées et il faillit en soupirer. Finalement, il répondit au chasseur d'ombre.

« Putain ouais ! Sur le moment c'était juste parfait !

\- Et vous en avez parlé ?

\- … Eh bien, si on veut... Le soir où vous êtes arrivé, il m'a dit que c'était un accident et on a commencé à se disputer mais Magnus est arrivé et depuis on est sur la fée donc...

\- Ouais.

\- Tu crois, toi, que : moi venant chercher des réponses sur le départ de ma copine, sa cousine, puis qui repart en courant totalement bouleversé et Derek qui me cours après pour finalement m'embrasser ça ressemble à un accident ? – Le brun parut réfléchir – Et le tout sous la pluie !

\- Quel cliché, se moqua Alec.

\- Je sais ! s'amusa Stiles.

\- Ça t'a surpris, d'apprécier le baiser ?

\- Un peu oui ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser des mecs moi ! Et encore moins d'embrasser Derek.

\- Et si... Et si sa propre initiative l'avait lui-même surpris ?

\- … Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé...

\- Vous devriez vraiment parler de cet ''accident'', remarqua-t-il en miment les guillemets.

\- Je n'ose pas le faire, je pourrais finir encastré dans un mur et je sais que si j'attends que ça vienne de lui, j'ai le temps de mourir six fois !

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, sourit le brun. Mais demain, on a rendez-vous à 9h, essaie de passer chez lui avant... personne ne devrait vous déranger vu qu'on se rejoint directement à l'entrepôt.

\- Ouais, je verrais. La nuit porte conseil, il paraît. Bon, on est chez moi, annonça-t-il en coupant le moteur de la Jeep. Tu vas rentrer tout seul ?

\- Non, Magnus va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas et puis, je suis un chasseur d'ombres. Je n'ai pas peur de la nuit. »

* * *

 **Et Voilà ! Fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Donc oui, c'est Isaac qui est de retour ! Quel grand suspense n'est-ce pas xD ?**

 **Que va faire notre petit Stilesounet ? Va-t-il oser aller voir le Grand Méchant Loup ? Et que va donner la conversation entre Magnus et Derek ?**

 **Personnellement j'aime bien le chapitre suivant...**

 **à la semaine prochaine, mouhahahahaha !**

 **Brefouille, si l'envie vous prend de laisser un petit mots, vos avis, vos hypothèses ou autres, n'hésitez surtout pas ! ;p**

 **Des bisouuuuuuuuus les lou-loups !**

 **Wolfie.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

 **Encore merci à ceux qui ont laissé des Reviews !**

 **Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est la reprise pour certains et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur :/.**

 **Sinon, beh... Lundi, nouveau chapitre :) (on peut dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle en ce jour difficile pour ceux qui reprennent... Quoi que pour ceux qui suivent "** **L'amour est définitivement un beau bordel" de Kitsune, ça en fait deux ^^).**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black (_ qui m'a bien fait rire avec ses commentaires sur la conversation Derek/Magnus qui arrive !). Encore merci La Miss hein ! (même si tu ne passeras pas par là avant un petit moment, je tenais quand même à le dire ^^) pleins de bisous et de cœur ! ****(Et n'oubliez pas, si vous n'avez toujours pas lu ses fics il FAUT absolument le faire ! Elles sont top du top ! :D)**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

La porte se referma sur l'humain et le Nephilim. Derek se retourna vers Magnus et le tua du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

\- Je connais ton petit secret... – Le loup fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant vraiment pas de quoi parlait le sorcier – Derek, vous êtes, tous les deux, aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Derek était de plus en plus confus. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? C'était qui ''vous'' et qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés voir ?

« Je n'ai pas de secret et je ne vois pas d-

\- Justement, tu ne vois pas et lui non plus !

\- Mais quoi ? De qui tu parles bon sang ?!

\- STILES ! Je parle de Stiles, abrutis de loup-garou ! – là, le loup tiqua – Je parle du fait que vous vous attirez, mais qu'aucun de vous deux ne semble s'en apercevoir !

\- Mais t'es complètement fou ! Moi ? Attiré par Stiles ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je le supporte à peine, il m'agace profondément. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix me retourne l'estomac ! Bon, au mieux, il est loyal et courageux ou totalement imprudent, tout dépend. Mais définitivement pas mon genre ! s'emporta Derek.

\- Tu embrasses beaucoup de personnes qui ne sont pas ton genre ? »

Magnus était fier de lui, la tête que faisait Derek était juste magique. On pourrait dire qu'il faisait le poisson, un joli poisson rouge !

« Je te l'ai dit, je connais ton secret. Tu en pinces pour lui, mais tu refuses de l'admettre ! »

Derek reprit contenance et remit son masque d'impassibilité.

« N'importe quoi ce... Ce baiser était impulsif, simplement pour qu'il aille mieux, c'était purement instinctif, répondit-il calmement, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Magnus.

\- hm hm… »

Le sorcier laissa un silence s'installer avant de reprendre.

« Dit moi, je suppose que si tu avais un problème, tu appellerais d'abord ton Alpha, Scott ? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Le loup fut surpris par ce changement de sujet, mais confirma quand même, méfiant, d'un hochement de tête.

« Et tu confirmes aussi que si Scott ne répond pas, tu appellerais Stiles ? – Derek confirma encore une fois – Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas un loup pourtant, ce n'est qu'un simple humain.

\- Les autres, je ne leur fais pas autant confiance. Jusque-là, il m'a sauvé les miches plusieurs fois et même quand on était censé être des ennemis. »

Magnus était surpris que le loup lui réponde aussi calmement, mais en profita.

« Pourquoi cette confiance ?

\- Je ne sais pas, le temps j'imagine. Je connais ce petit con – Il sourit en parlant (petit le sourire hein, faut pas abuser non plus) – depuis un moment maintenant, et même si ses plans sont parfois, souvent même, complètement farfelus, ils fonctionnent ! Et malgré tous ses défauts, je lui fais totalement confiance.

\- Tu lui fais confiance alors qu'il ne voulait même pas de toi dans la meute ? Qu'il te détestait ? – Là, Derek fronça les sourcils – Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait Derek de l'entendre dire toute ses choses sur toi ? »

Le loup ferma les yeux se remémorant les paroles du jeune homme envers lui.

« Mal... Ça m'a fait mal, avoua le loup-garou et le sorcier sourit, satisfait.

\- Pour reprendre tes mots, ton ''instinct'' essaie de te faire comprendre des choses, écoute le Derek... Tu as tout à gagner.

\- … Ou tout à perdre...

\- Pas si tu te fis à lui... »

Il laissa un petit silence prendre place avant de le briser quelque seconde plus tard.

« J'ai une ronde à effectuer. Je vais y aller, bonne nuit, Derek. »

Le sorcier partit vers la porte et une fois dans l'encadrement, il se retourna et fit bouger ses doigts dans sa direction.

« Fait de beaux rêves, sourit-il. »

Et Derek resta planté là, immobile à se repasser l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec le sorcier. Le loup s'affala dans son canapé et se laissa porter par une fatigue qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressentie.

OoOoOoO

Devant la maison du Shérif, un homme attendait que son compagnon arrive. Il vit au loin deux lueurs bleues et son cœur s'affola.

« Hey...

\- Salut – les deux hommes échangèrent un léger baiser – Est-ce que Stiles t'a parlé ?

\- Bien plus facilement que ce que je ne pensais.

\- Parfait, rentrons. Les autres nous attendent.

\- Magnus, attend ! »

Alec entoura la nuque du sorcier de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main alla attraper les cheveux noirs pour approfondir le baiser et deux bras l'enlacèrent. Il sentit des mains agripper le dos de son t-shirt et le baiser devint plus fougueux, plus pressé. Les mains commencèrent à ce déplacer et alors que des soupirs commençaient à s'échapper des deux amants, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

« Je ne te savais pas si passionné Alec. »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent en entendant le commentaire d'Isabelle.

« Isa ! s'énerva Alec. Et toi, arrête de te marrer Jace !

\- Les enfants, je crois qu'on a une ronde à faire. Allons-y, intervint Magnus qui partait déjà en direction du centre-ville. »

OoOoOoO

Stiles se réveilla tôt en ce samedi matin et pas vraiment reposé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, comme souvent ces temps-ci. La fée l'inquiétait et il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de comprendre son fonctionnement. Mais hier soir, ce n'était pas la fée qui l'avait empêché de dormir, non, c'est la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Alec. Aller voir ce ronchon de loup et avoir une conversation avec lui... Il ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne idée. Les faits dataient de plus d'une semaine, Derek ne semblait pas vouloir en parler et lui-même n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. '' _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Stiles ? On y va ? On n'y va pas ?_ '' Oui, il se parlait à lui-même et c'était un vrai bordel dans sa tête.

Stiles décida de prendre une douche, histoire de se changer les idées. Il verrait après ce qu'il ferait de toute façon, il avait encore le temps de réfléchir.

OoOoOoO

'' _Respire, tout se passera bien !_ '' se dit-il mentalement.

« De toute façon, il sait déjà que je suis là ! »

Le jeune se trouvait maintenant dans les escaliers menant au loft. Et comme pour valider ses dires, le bruit caractéristique de la porte du loft se fit entendre.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

La voix grincheuse de Derek le fit regretter d'être venu. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

« Magne toi un peu ! S'énerva le brun et Stiles monta les dernières marches qui restées pour tomber en face du propriétaire des lieus.

\- Hey Derek, ça va ? salua maladroitement l'hyperactif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il accrocha son regard avec insistance et Derek lâcha un soupir avant de s'écarter.

« Très bien, entre. »

Le jeune homme passa devant et se retourna d'un coup, surprenant quelque peu le loup. Mais il devait parler. Maintenant, sinon il allait se dégonfler.

« Je n'acceptes pas l'excuse de l'accident, commença Stiles. Je veux dire qu'au vue de la situation, on ne peut pas dire que ça en soit un ! Merde Derek, on n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça, par accident, et pas aussi longtemps. Un accident c'est à la limite un simple baiser, bouche fermé et encore, même là, j'ai du mal à comprendre ! – Derek le fixait, son air neutre collé au visage – Je préfère encore que tu me dises que tu as eu une simple pulsion, une envie comme ça, soudaine, et que finalement, tu n'assumes pas mais-

\- Et si c'était ça ? le coupa Derek. Tu m'en voudrais ?

\- Si c'était quoi ?

\- Si je n'assumais pas mon geste ou mes envies ?

\- C'est le cas ? »

Le loup baissa la tête ce qui énerva profondément Stiles.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, d'assumer le fait d'avoir _aimé_ être embrassé par toi ? – le bêta restait silencieux – Parce que non, ce n'est pas facile à admettre tu vois, mais bordel, pourtant, c'est le cas ! »

Stiles souffla devant le mutisme de Derek.

« Écoutes, je ne suis pas là pour me disputer ou même m'énerver, je voulais juste savoir et je ne sais pas si le fait de savoir que le grand Derek Hale n'assume pas le fait d'avoir eu envie de m'embrasser va m'aider à oublier tout ça, mais au moins, je ne me poserais plus de questions. Du moins plus celle-ci... Je vais y aller, on se voit plus tard. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et à mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, se retourna et s'approcha du brun d'un pas décidé.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et lui attrapa le visage le regardant dans les yeux, lui laissant le temps de s'éloigner. Il finit par s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité. Évidemment, le loup lui répondit en l'agrippant par les hanches et il approfondit le baiser, qui se fit passionné et désespéré comme si c'était la dernière fois. Et Stiles se dit que c'était sûrement le cas, alors il en profita à fond. Passant ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de son loup, les agrippant, provoquant chez Derek un son rauque qui lui colla des frissons. Derek passa ses mains dans son dos et l'attira encore plus contre lui. Lorsque le loup lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, Stiles ne put retenir un léger gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Il avait tellement chaud, son cœur battait à une allure qu'il ne pensait pas humainement possible. S'il avait encore des doutes sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup-garou, ses réactions physiques finirent de le renseigner là-dessus. Leurs langues ne cessaient de se rencontrer, de se goûter et franchement, c'était de loin le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie ! Juste exquis. Mais Derek finit par mettre fin au baiser, ne s'écartant pas pour autant de lui, collant simplement son front à celui de Stiles. Il allait pour parler, mais le plus jeune le devança.

« Désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Stiles... le loup fixait les yeux ambrés devant lui. Je... Je ne dis pas jamais... Juste, pas maintenant. »

Le bêta avait dit ça en chuchotant avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et Stiles lui sourit, faisant comprendre qu'il approuvait. Derek se mit à une distance raisonnable du jeune homme.

« Tu devrais y aller... On, _**hum**_ , on se voit tout à l'heure. »

Stiles hocha la tête, il s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand Derek l'interpella.

« Euh, Stiles ? »

Le ton était hésitant et l'humain sourit devinant ce que lui voulait le brun. Il continua donc sa route sans se retourner, mais répondit quand même en ricanant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sourwolf, ce qu'il vient de se passer reste ici. Officiellement je me réveille à peine. Évite d'être en retard ! »

OoOoOoO

Quand il arriva, tout le monde était devant l'entrepôt comme ils l'avaient prévu et apparemment, il était le dernier arrivé. Vingts minutes en retard.

« On ne t'attendait plus Sourwolf ! – Derek grogna – Si tôt et déjà de mauvaise humeur, ça promet la journée... marmonna Stiles, ce qui fit rire Clary et Simon.

\- Toi, je ne suis pas d'humeur, je te déconseille de me chercher aujourd'hui »

Derek ouvrit l'entrepôt et toute la troupe s'y engouffra.

« Tu as mal dormi mon loup ? demanda malicieusement Magnus en s'installant contre un poteau. »

Derek lui lança un regard noir. Sérieusement ? Déjà, il s'était endormi sur le fauteuil – pas le meilleur endroit qui soit pour passer une nuit si vous vouliez son avis – ensuite, il avait rêvé de... Eh bien, disons que c'étaient plus des souvenirs et que chacun d'eux concernaient une seule et même personne. Stiles. Bon, ok, ce n'étaient pas des scènes entières, seulement des passages avec gros plan et tout le bordel. Un peu comme si son cerveau avait été manipulé et programmé pour lui faire apparaître le regard ambré et les lèvres toujours en mouvement de Stiles. C'est en voyant le regard amusé du sorcier qu'il comprit. Derek s'approcha de Magnus, un air menaçant sur le visage.

« C'est toi ! Tu l'as fait exprès hein ? »

Magnus se décala et passa à côté du loup.

« Allons Derek, tu n'as pas aimé tes rêves ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu as rêvé, je me suis contenté de te faire voir ce que tu désirais, murmura le sorcier à son oreille.

\- Bon, ok, tout le monde ! appela l'Alpha. On va commencer. Stiles et Lydia, vous allez avec Chris, les loups avec Derek et moi. Et vous et bien… comme vous voulez avec Chris ou nous, c'est vous qui voyez. »

Les groupes se formèrent et les deux humains se retrouvèrent dans une salle avec Chris, qui leur apprenait quelques bases de combat au corps-à-corps. Ils se rendit vite compte que ses deux apprentis étaient plutôt doués. Il décida donc d'appliquer l'entraînement qu'il donnait à Allison et les deux humains commencèrent à avoir des difficultés. Tous deux tenaient à y arriver, donc ils s'accrochèrent.

Les loups, de leur côté, s'entraînaient sous les ordres de Derek et les chasseurs d'ombres se prêtaient aux jeux avec amusement. Armés de leurs runes de force, de vitesse et pleins d'autres, ils combattaient les loups avec une facilité déconcertante. Seul Magnus regardait, passant d'une salle à l'autre et observait attentivement chaque membre de la meute.

OoOoOoO

Tout le monde se trouvait dans la grande salle, Stiles, Magnus, Simon et Chris étaient appuyés contre un vieux bus tandis que la meute et les Nephilims se trouvaient face à eux. Magnus s'avança et forma les duos entre les chasseur d'ombres et la meute. Il mit donc Jace et Derek ensemble, ainsi que Alec avec Scott, Lydia se retrouva avec Isabelle et Clary avec Kira.

« Et Isaac il se met avec personne ? Et Liam ? remarqua Stiles.

\- Pour l'instant non, mais Simon doit recevoir sa première rune demain, il deviendra alors un vrai chasseur d'ombre et là, ils s'entraîneront ensemble... Ou pas en fonction des résultats d'aujourd'hui, expliqua le sorcier. Liam est encore trop jeune donc pour l'instant, il reste seul. »

Les duos se formèrent et les Nephilims sortirent leurs stèles afin de se marquer la peau de courbes noires, chevauchant une matrice de ligne droite. La rune paraissait simple et complexe à la fois. Ils s'approchèrent pour l'appliquer à leur partenaire d'entraînement. Jace marqua Derek au niveau de la clavicule de la même rune présente sur son avant-bras. Le loup serra les dents sous la douleur que lui provoquait la stèle, une espèce de brûlure, qui finit par s'évaporer.

Tous les duos étaient préparés, et l'entraînement reprit doucement, chacun s'habituant au lien.

Ils étaient en plein combat et Derek se sentait bien, un sentiment de puissance s'était infiltré en lui au moment où Jace l'avait marqué. Et s'il était un très bon combattant, il ne pouvait nier que ses mouvements étaient plus fluides et que ses réflexes étaient meilleurs qu'avant. Cette sensation était grisante ! Jace, de son côté, était face à Scott et il commençait à perdre patience. L'Alpha était doué et combiné avec les aptitudes d'Alec, il l'était encore plus. Il tenta une attaque directe et essuya un autre échec. Son sang bouillait sous sa peau, agacé de se faire balader par un loup. Il cria de frustration et tout le monde fut stupéfait de voir un magnifique loup au pelage blanc avec de jolis reflets doré, aux yeux bleus océan, se tenir devant eux. Même les chasseurs d'ombres étaient choqués.

« Ouaah ! Moi qui trouvais que ton loup était beau... Là, c'est juste... juste waw ! »

Derek grogna devant la remarque de Stiles qui, se rendant compte de la réaction du loup, se mit à ricaner.

OoOoOoO

À la fin de la journée, tous les duos semblaient fonctionner, à quelques détails près, chacun prenant les capacités de l'autre. Ce qui titilla l'esprit de Stiles, c'était qu'à part Jace, personne n'avait réussi à se transformer en loup. Il réfléchissait quand un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à lui. Stiles regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il ne restait plus que la meute. Scott semblait attendre une réponse, le jeune grimaça avant de demander un peu honteux.

« Pardon Scottie, tu disais ?

\- Stiles ! soupira son ami. Je te demandais simplement comment tu allais.

\- Oh... Oui. Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais, l'entraînement, tout ça... Et tu avais l'air ailleurs, alors...

\- Ah ouais, bah oui, ça va, je pense que j'aurais quelques bleus et sûrement des courbatures, mais bon, globalement, ça va ! sourit-il. »

Scott lui rendit son sourire et annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer.

OoOoOoO

Le contact éteint, le jeune homme était devant chez lui, dans sa Jeep, et il réfléchissait à sa journée. '' _juste, pas maintenant..._ ''. Cette phrase lui était revenue en tête sur la route du retour alors qu'il analysait ce qu'il ressentait pour le loup-garou. Et s'il devait être honnête, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Parce que oui, il reconnaissait qu'il était physiquement attiré par Derek, mais de là à vouloir tenter quelque chose avec lui... Il se demandait alors pourquoi il avait tant tenu à avoir une explication au lieu de juste passer à autre chose et oublier. Pourquoi il avait tant mal vécu son départ ? Pourquoi il avait eu mal quand le loup avait reconnu ne pas assumer ? Et Pourquoi il s'était senti soulagé quand il lui avait dit cette phrase qui l'avait rempli d'espoirs ? Oui, Stiles était totalement perdu, mais qui ne le serait pas dans sa situation ?

Il soupira et entreprit de sortir de son véhicule pour rejoindre sa maison, mais un jeune homme brun s'installa sur le siège passager le faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Alors, la nuit t'a portée conseille ?

\- Ça dépend ? »

Alec lança un regard, demandant de développer et Stiles soupira (encore).

« Disons que oui, j'ai réfléchis sur quoi faire pour ce matin. Mais maintenant, et après ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais plus rien !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je préfère qu'on en parle dans ma chambre. Je te rejoins là-haut, la fenêtre juste au-dessus. »

Ils descendirent de la Jeep et Stiles partie en direction de la porte pendant qu'Alec se rendait devant sa fenêtre.

Son père était dans la cuisine et il fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? lui demanda le shérif en remarquant l'air fatigué de son fils et les quelques bleus qu'il avait sur les bras.

\- Oh, Mr Argent nous entraîne Lydia et moi, je suis cassé ! Stiles grimaça en se massant le bras.

\- Les premiers temps, c'est le plus dur, mais c'est là qu'on apprend le plus. Tu verras demain, les courbatures... Mais sinon, tu te débrouilles ?

\- Étonnement, oui. Chris a même décidé d'appliquer un entraînement plus poussé, il avait l'air satisfait et surpris. »

L'hyperactif se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Pas que je ne veux pas parler avec toi, papa, mais je rêve d'une bonne douche bien chaude ! dit-il en commençant déjà à monter. »

Stiles s'enferma dans sa chambre et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, le chasseur d'ombres s'engouffra dans la pièce avec l'agilité d'un félin. Le jeune humain s'installa sur son lit alors que le brun s'assit sur la chaise de bureau.

« Donc tu es allé le voir ? – Stiles hocha la tête – Vous avez parlé ?

\- Oui, on a parlé, je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'il me dise qu'il avait eu une simple pulsion et qu'il ne l'assumait pas plutôt que de me sortir le truc de l'accident... Il m'a demandé si je lui en voudrais si c'était le cas, chose à laquelle j'ai répondu en lui demandant si c'était ça et il n'a pas répondu ! Il s'est contenté de baisser le regard. Sous l'énervement, j'ai dit que j'avais moi aussi du mal à assumer, le fait d'avoir aimé le baiser, mais que c'était pourtant le cas.

\- Et ? Ensuite ? c'est tout ?

\- Malheureusement non, je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin si je sais, j'en mourrais d'envie, mais bref, je me suis jeté sur lui et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Oh non, il a même activement participé... bordel, c'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie !

\- Je suppose qu'il y a un ''mais'', sinon il ne t'aurait pas presque agressé ce matin en arrivant.

\- Mais, quand on s'est séparé, il y a eu ce moment, plutôt doux d'ailleurs, où il m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer cette chose qu'il y a entre nous, du moins pas maintenant. Mais il a aussi précisé '' pas jamais ''. Et même si certains seraient tristes, moi ça me va ! – Le brun le regarda, surpris – C'est vrai quoi, je suis ok pour dire que ce mec est à tomber, que j'ai envie de l'embrasser assez souvent en ce moment et que le baiser de ce matin m'a totalement chamboulé, parce que, merde, si on avait pu fusionner on l'aurait fait ! »

Alec voulut parler avec un sourire taquin mais Stiles le devança.

« Non, je t'interdis de dire ce à quoi tu as pensé quand j'ai dit ça ! – Le jeune homme sourit et lui demanda de continuer – Je veux bien reconnaître que jamais Malia ne m'avait fait gémir rien quand m'embrassant… »

Devant le regard amusé de l'autre, il rougit.

« Hé ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est de sa faute ! Bref, je veux bien dire que oui, il me plaît, que je l'apprécie malgré tout et que oui, je ressens pleins de choses que je ne peux pas expliquer quand il est là et que physiquement parlant, mon corps a tendance à le réclamer... Mais, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de quelque chose de sentimental avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu risques à essayer ?

\- Je risque de le blesser... Tu sais, je m'amuse souvent à le charrier sur ses conquêtes désastreuses et elles le sont hein ! Chasseuse pyromane/psychopathe, Darach, mercenaire, sans oublier Paige son premier amour qu'il a dû achever dans ses bras... Il a été tellement de fois déçu et détruit que je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal. Je lui demande d'assumer ça, alors que je ne suis pas sûr de moi et qu'il aurait pu simplement l'effacer et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...

\- Il a l'air décidé à réfléchir à un possible ''vous'', tu devrais toi aussi y réfléchir sérieusement.

-Je ne sais pas, et puis, de toute façon avec la fée et les entraînements, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment pour penser à ça...

\- Oui ou alors, c'est une bonne excuse pour ignorer le problème.

\- J'ai tendance à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse... Mais vraiment, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, mais tu peux y réfléchir et agir après qu'on en ait fini avec elle.

\- Oui, j'y réfléchirais. De toute façon, j'y pense beaucoup trop pour pouvoir l'ignorer alors t'inquiètes, je le ferais. Maintenant, pas que je veuille te mettre dehors hein, mais j'aimerais vraiment prendre une douche bien chaude et aller me coucher...

\- De toute façon, les autres doivent m'attendre. À demain. »

Stiles se leva et referma la fenêtre derrière Alec avant de se diriger vers la douche.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Oui, c'est un chapitre plutôt centré sur le Sterek, mais faut qu'ils avancent nos petit choux ^^. Surtout qu'il ne reste que 4 chapitres avant l'épilogue...**

 **Oh ! Et j'ai récemment terminé un petit dessin Malec (oui, ce couple m'inspire ^^)** **billette _(point)_ deviantart _(point)_ com/ art/ MALEC-601745209 (enlever les espaces après le slash)**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Petite précision : **

**\- J'ai voulut que ce soit Magnus et Alec qui nous les bousculent un peu. D'abord Magnus, parce qu'il est de bon conseil en général et qu'il remarque tout, et ensuite je me suis dit " _Pourquoi pas intégrer Alec_ ?" Après tout il a lui aussi pas mal nié son attirance pour Magnus, (et les hommes en général) donc il peut comprendre la situation ! Bref ils étaient parfais pour le rôle de cupidon (à mes yeux) !**

 **\- Pour le Shérif, certains pourraient trouver qu'il est un peu trop détendu. Mais je n'aime pas la version de la saison 5A, je préfère une version plus posé où il accepte le fait que tout ça le dépasse un peu et que son fils, de toute façon, est impliqué dans tout ça et qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien avant qu'il ne sache la vérité. Donc, oui au lieu de se braquer et de faire Mr le surprotecteur, bah il apporte ça contribution et prend en compte les infos de la meute. Et surtout il ne s'inquiète pas pour tout et pour rien. Après tout c'est ARGENT qui le forme et je pense qu'il préfère que son fils puisse se défendre et qu'il apprenne ça avec quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience ^^. Bref Papa Stilinski est un super papa ! (enfin, pour moi).**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, votre avis, des questions, enfin ce que vous voulez ! :)**

 **Bisouuuuus les lou-loups !**

 **Wolfie.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Et coucou ! Me revoilà pour la suite de "C'est Quoi Ce Bordel ?" !**

 **Encore merci pou les Reviews ! Elles font super plaisir :D !**

 **RAR : **

**Mary : Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! En ce qui concerne une scène entre Jace et Clary, disons que -l'histoire étant finie et corrigée depuis un certains temps - ce n'est pas prévu. Mais ! Je réfléchie à la chose :) c'est promis, j'avoue m'être centré sur le Sterek à un moment et avoir zappé tout les autres couples (à part Malec mais le Malec c'est la vie quoi ! *hm* pardon je m'égare). Donc voilà je vais voir quoi ^^ bisous !**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup fort :p ! Non, parce que bon, pour celui-là j'ai fait que du n'importe quoi ! Que des fautes pas belles et qui piquent les yeux ! Et puis la fin j'ai adoré son "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA ! T'as pas le droit de finir le chapitre comme ça à un tel moment ! XD" ( _Parce que oui, vous allez surement m'en vouloir mais tant pis ! c'est mon seul moment sadique mouahahahaha !_ ) Des bisous tout pleins Ma Miss ! E** **t puis bah j'ai quand même hâte que tu rentres ! :( huit long jours sans pouvoir te parler c'est pas cooooooooool ! T.T !**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Les jours passaient et aucun corps n'avait été trouvé. Scott soupçonnait la fée de se faire discrète dans l'espoir de se faire oublier par la meute. Mais au lieu de ça, elle leur donnait plus de temps pour s'entraîner et les progrès étaient là ! Les loups réussissaient à se coordonner lors des combats et étaient, du coup, plus efficaces. Les humains étaient maintenant totalement intégrés aux entraînements, car, à la grande surprise de tous, ils avaient appris très vite et la meute se souvenait encore très bien du jour où elle avait découvert les talents cachés des deux humains.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

 _Christopher venait d'arriver dans la grande salle._

 _« Un problème ? questionna Scott en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Non aucun, je veux simplement intégrer Lydia et Stiles à votre entraînement. »_

 _Le chasseur avait dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde._

 _« Quoi ? Non c'est-._

 _\- Ils sont prêts. Je veux qu'ils s'entraînent face à vous, l'interrompit Chris. Lydia !_

 _\- Oui ? demanda la Banshee en sortant de la petite salle._

 _\- Tu affrontes Isaac. »_

 _Elle se plaça au centre de la salle, attendant que son adversaire fasse de même._

 _« Maintenant ! s'impatienta Argent et le blond s'exécuta._

 _\- Des limites ? voulut savoir le frisé._

 _\- Évitez les coups mortels... lui répondit Chris dans un sourire et le combat débuta. »_

 _La jeune fille se contentait d'esquiver les attaques du loup, les contrant de temps en temps et elle semblait s'ennuyer._

 _« Isaac ne te retiens pas ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça, j'en suis sûre ! finit par se plaindre la rouquine en esquivant encore un coup. »_

 _Le frisé soupira et décida de se battre pour de vrai, ce qui ravit Lydia qui n'attendait que ça. Le combat devint bien plus intéressant et il fallait avouer que la Banshee s'en sortait bien malgré les quelques coups que le loup avait réussi à lui donner. Elle réussit même à déstabiliser Isaac d'un coup dans la poitrine suivit d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, le plaquant ainsi contre un pilier. Elle sourit et lança plusieurs objets argentés en direction du loup qui, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de bouger, se retrouva cloué à la paroi par quatre lames douloureusement enfoncées dans chacun de ses membres. Lydia se tenait devant lui, admirant son travail, essoufflée, mais souriante._

 _« Parfait ! s'amusa Chris. Libère-le maintenant. »_

 _La jeune fille s'approcha d'Isaac et tout en s'excusant, elle retira ses armes de son corps._

 _« Ne t'excuses pas, c'était bien joué ! lui sourit le blond qui guérissait déjà._

 _\- Ok, je pense qu'elle peut effectivement nous rejoindre... constata Scott toujours choqué par la performance de son amie. Et toi ? Tu transperces aussi les gens avec des lames ?_

 _\- Non, chacun sa spécialité Scottie ! sourit Stiles avant de se tourner vers Derek qui venait juste de pouffer. Sourwolf ? C'est quand tu veux ! le défia-t-il._

 _\- Amène toi Stilinski ! répondit le loup. »_

 _Le jeune homme se plaça face à lui, un sourire provocateur sur le visage, et attendit l'attaque arriver. Comme prévu, Derek lui fonça dessus et enchaîna les coups, Stiles en esquiva la plupart et en contra quelques-uns, énervant doucement l'ancien Alpha. À la surprise générale, l'humain attaqua à son tour et commença à rendre les coups, ce qui fit grogner Derek. Tout en se battant, ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la table où se trouvait tout un tas d'objet. Sous un coup plus puissant du loup, il fut projeté contre la table où se trouvaient les armes. S'y agrippant, il en profita pour se saisir d'un bâton. Il pivota et frappa Derek au visage d'un coup sec et puissant, lui faisant faire quelques pas en arrière. Stiles saisit l'occasion de se dégager et se replaça au centre de la pièce, le narguant en jouant avec son bâton. Derek, très en colère suite au dernier coup, grogna dans sa direction et se rua vers lui crocs et griffes dehors. Mais Stiles l'évita et le frappa dans le dos, faisant se cambrer le bêta et enchaîna avec un coup dans le ventre puis, à l'arrière de ses jambes. Le brun finit les genoux à terre complètement essoufflé avec une arme – non chargé évidement – sur le front._

 _Stiles, tout aussi essoufflé, mais arborant un grand sourire, s'approcha du loup et lui murmura à l'oreille._

 _« Et là, t'es mort Sourwolf... sourit le jeune. Il en pense quoi le grand méchant loup ? »_

 _Derek ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner faisant ricaner le jeune homme._

 _« Bien je pense que c'est réglé ? Les jeunes rejoignent votre entraînement en parallèle du miens, signala le chasseur et personne ne s'y opposa. »_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Scott sourit en y repensant et il se rappelait encore de l'humeur massacrante de Derek pour le reste de l'entraînement et de la magnifique revanche du loup-garou quelques jours plus tard.

Ils étaient donc une fois de plus tous réunis dans le vieil entrepôt. L'entraînement venait de s'achever quand Stiles prit la parole.

« Suis-je le seul à m'inquiéter de l'inactivité meurtrière de Clochette ?

\- Eh bien, elle sait qu'on la cherche. Bon, elle ignore qu'on fait équipe, mais elle se sait en danger donc, je pense qu'elle se fait juste oublier.

\- Pour me faire oublier, comme tu dis, je choisirais la fuite ! Elle, elle reste ici, elle est toujours à Beacon Hills et je pense qu'elle prépare quelque chose... Sinon pourquoi rester ici alors qu'elle est recherchée par la police, les Chasseurs d'Ombres et par la meute ? énuméra l'hyperactif. Ce n'est pas logique...

\- Il n'a pas vraiment tort... intervint Alec. Même si cette fée n'a pas d'allégeance à une reine, elle ne resterait pas dans un endroit où elle se sent en danger sans raisons. Elle prend peut-être juste son temps pour changer de méthode ou quelque chose du genre. »

Stiles approuva les dires du guerrier.

« Ok, et donc, on fait quoi ? demanda Derek en croisant les bras.

\- J'ai pas mal réfléchi à quelque chose que m'avait dit mon père. Les deux premières victimes ont passé du temps dans un club le soir de leur mort. Au début, ils ont cherché de ce côté-là, mais ensuite avec June, qui n'avait que treize ans, ils ont laissé tomber. Mais, vous avez bien dit que dernièrement, l'odeur était présente dans la zone Est de la ville ? – Tout le monde acquiesça – Eh bah, à l'Est, se trouve le club. Donc, je pense que c'est son terrain de chasse à la base et que June était juste une exception.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? interrogea Scott.

\- Il faut l'obliger à passer à l'action plus vite pour la choper rapidement et en finir avec cette histoire !

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ? »

Il lança un regard surpris à Derek, qui soupira avant de répondre.

« Si tu nous en parles, c'est que tu as déjà une idée en tête, alors vas-y.

\- Pas faux, Sourwolf, sourit-il discrètement. Il faut qu'on lui donne une victime. La police a remarqué que les deux premières victimes étaient des personnes discrètes et timides. D'après leurs familles, les deux étaient quelque peu affectées sentimentalement avant leurs morts. Je pensais utiliser quelqu'un de la bande...

\- Et je peux savoir à qui tu penses ? désira savoir Jace. »

Stiles baissa la tête. Derek le remarqua et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête avant de prendre la parole.

« Il pense à lui.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Scott. Non, c'est mort, tu oublies ça !

\- Mais pourquoi pas ? Elle vous a sûrement tous déjà croisé quand vous faisiez vos rondes, Lydia a hurlé à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une victime et elle a déjà affronté Jace et les autres ! Il n'y a que moi qui n'aie jamais rien eu à voir avec elle. Et soyons sérieux, on ne va pas utiliser un innocent pour l'attraper !

\- Il a raison, intervint Magnus. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre qu'elle agisse et il est bien le seul à n'être jamais rentré en contact avec elle. C'est la cible parfaite, bon, faut qu'il soit un peu plus dépressif, mais ça, on peut le travailler. Et puis, nous sommes assez nombreux et suffisamment entraînés pour lui éviter le moindre problème et intervenir à temps. »

Ils débattirent un moment sur la question, chacun disant ce qu'il en pensait. Mais Stiles restait sur ses positions et ils durent tous accepter l'idée. Reconnaissant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre une prochaine victime pour agir. Ils décidèrent de se déplacer le week-end d'après.

OoOoOoO

Comme prévu, samedi soir, Stiles était dans le club près du bar. Derek et Kira étaient assis dans un coin et surveillaient les lieux. Lydia et Isaac se mêlaient à la foule de danseurs. Magnus et les chasseurs d'ombres, quant à eux, étaient restés dehors et attendaient, prêts à intervenir.

Derek, assis au fond de la salle, fixait le bar. Ce plan, il ne l'aimait pas. Se servir de Stiles comme appât ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, du coup, il veillait. Pour l'instant, rien n'était à signaler, Isaac et Lydia n'étaient pas très loin de Stiles et Kira se trouvait à une table à l'opposé de la sienne. Après trente minutes d'attente, il la sentit, c'était léger à cause des autres odeurs présentes dans le club, mais c'était là. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et remarqua une brune qui s'avançait vers Stiles. Il grogna quelque chose à Isaac qui lui confirma que la jeune femme – qui pourrait être sa sœur jumelle d'après le frisé – était bien la fée.

Ils remarquèrent tous le regard de Stiles dans leur direction et firent briller très furtivement leurs yeux pour le prévenir.

Les deux loups continuèrent de le surveiller tandis que les filles sortirent pour rejoindre les autres dehors.

Jusque-là, la brune se contentait de faire du rentre dedans à Stiles et le jeune homme se laissait faire tout en faisant attention à son verre comme lui avait dit Magnus. Pourtant, à un certain moment, il vit la brune se rapprocher doucement du visage de l'humain pour profiter de son trouble en versant un liquide dans sa boisson, que Stiles but pour dissiper sa gêne. Les deux loups-garous grognèrent, alertant la fée, qui tourna son regard vers la masse dansante devant elle, cherchant d'où venaient les grognements.

OoOoOoO

Le jeune homme était accoudé au bar et regardait la foule se trémousser sur la musique. Il devait avoir l'air un peut déprimé avait dit Magnus, et avant de partir Alec lui avait soufflé que sa situation amoureuse était pleinement sujette à ça. Et s'était vrai, entre Malia qui s'était barré et les trucs pas très net qu'il ressentait pour Derek... Derek, voilà qu'il repensait à lui, il se secoua en soupirant et commanda un soda. Il siroter on verre quand une femme plutôt belle s'approcha de lui. Elle était grande et fine, un corps parfait avec ce qu'il fallait où il fallait et des cheveux noirs de jais. Elle se posa à côté de lui avant de lui sourire et là, il observa ses yeux. Ils étaient verts/bleus avec une touche de rouille au centre. Stiles tiqua, cette jeune femme lui rappelait vaguement un certain loup-garou grognon… Il détourna le regard et laissa traîner ses yeux dans la foule devant lui et vit des flashs bleus, jaune et orange. C'était elle.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la voix sensuelle de la fée et sourit faiblement.

« Non… Pas vraiment, ce soir, je suis tout seul.

\- Une chance pour moi alors… souffla-t-elle avec un sourire auquel il répondit. Moi c'est Dicky !

\- Stiles ! »

Et les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter.

Il commença à se sentir mal, une migraine impossible lui envahit le crâne, ce que Dicky remarqua.

« Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Je...

\- Ok, viens, on sort, t'as besoin de prendre un peu l'air ! »

Stiles se laissa porter jusqu'à la sortie et ne sentit même pas qu'on le plaçait dans une voiture.

OoOoOoO

Derek entendit la femme dire à Stiles qu'ils allaient sortir et se précipita donc pour rejoindre les autres. Pourtant, rien ne se passa, ni Stiles, ni Dicky ne sortirent, seulement Isaac essoufflé et l'air paniqué.

« Elle s'est barrée ! Ils sont passés par les toilettes pour le rafraîchir un peu avant de sortir, mais quand j'y suis allé pour vérifier, il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux.

\- Ok, on ne panique pas, les calma Magnus. On va dans la forêt et on la traque. Regroupez-vous par duos, vous vous marquerez juste avant d'entrer dans les bois. On y va !

OoOoOoO

Stiles revint à lui sans se souvenirs qu'il s'était évanoui, et regarda aux alentours quelque peu affolé. Il était apparemment dans la forêt et il constata qu'il était appuyé contre un arbre. Dicky le regardait en souriant, assise face à lui, et il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Il voulut bouger, mais n'en avait pas la force.

« Salut jolie cœur, t'es enfin réveillé ? Le sérum fait encore effet, mais on va bientôt pouvoir jouer ! – le sourire de la jeune femme devint presque cruel. – Regarde-moi Stiles... »

Il réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux et les rouvrit pour tomber sur une Dicky légèrement différente. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux perles beiges, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur sa peau bleue pastel et on pouvait apercevoir une paire d'ailes dépasser de son dos. Elle était belle malgré son sourire rempli de petites pointes tranchantes. Stiles pouffa en constatant que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était qu'elle était belle.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? D'habitude, les humains ont peur quand ils comprennent qu'ils vont mourir ou quand ils découvrent ce que je suis.

\- Oh tu sais, ça fait un moment que je ne m'étonne plus devant le surnaturel, sourit narquoisement le jeune homme. »

Un hurlement se fit entendre et il soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant Scott puis, d'autres se firent entendre, répondant à l'Alpha. La fée leva la tête.

« Merde !

\- Ma meute arrive, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Ta meute ? – elle parut surprise quelques instants puis, se mit à rire – J'aurais dû comprendre quand j'ai entendu les grognements dans le club, tu es leur humain et tu as servi d'appât... comprit-elle. Ils seront sûrement déçus, annonça-t-elle amer. Car ce soir ils vont perdre un membre… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et une vive douleur le traversa.

« Je suis sûre qu'on se serait amusé tous les deux... – elle resta près de son oreille et il l'a sentie sourire contre sa joue. – Dommage, jolie cœur... »

* * *

 **Mouhahahahahahahaaaaa vous la comprenez Evangeline maintenant ? héhéhéhééé !**

 **La suite lundi prochain ! (si tout va bien hein, parce que j'ai fait quelque petites modifs et j'aimerais avoir l'avis de ma bêta d'amour sur ça ^^)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :D**

 **Oh ! j'allais oublier, j'ai crée une page Facebook... (Non pas que je me sente ... Mais tout est expliqué dans le post épinglé) bref elle est toute neuve et vous pouvez toujours y jeter un coup d'oeil on sait jamais mdr. Il y a déjà un extrait du prochain Two-Shot que j'aimerais partager ici donc si ça vous intéresse c'est tout simple :** _ **Wolfie Herondale**_

 **Des bisous les lou-loups et à la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Wolfie.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Chapitre 10 (et oui, bientôt la fin :'( )**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews (même si on a quand même voulu me mordre !) vos réactions sont tordantes ! je vous love mdr bref, merci ! Ah et bienvenue aux nouveau follows !**

 **Rating : T (bon allé le chapitre 12 sera M... si, si c'est promis !)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_! Ouiiiiiiiiii Ma miss est de retour ! hahahahahaha ! Donc Merci Merci Merci parce qu'à peine revenue, je t'ai prit la tête avec mon chapitre :/ et t'as été hyper réactive alors que tu n'étais absolument pas obligé de répondre aussi vite. T'es au top Miss. ****DONC SI VOUS AVEZ CE CHAPITRE A TEMPS C'EST GRACE A ELLE PARCE QU'ELLE EST S.U.P.E.R. ! Des bisous et des cœurs tout pleins ;).**

 **Donc nous revoici donc dans la forêt avec un Stiles... en mauvaise posture...**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

L'humain avait mal, sa blessure le lançait, son souffle se perdait et la tête lui tournait. Un énorme nuage blanc vint l'engloutir et il sombra.

 _Stiles venait de passer la porte de sa chambre après l'entraînement et il était fatigué. Le jeune homme fila sous la douche et se laissa aller sous le jet._

 _Appuyant ses mains sur le mur, l'eau chaude détendant doucement ses muscles, il ferma les yeux un moment pour savourer pleinement la sensation. Après plusieurs minutes, la pièce était remplie de buée et il finit par sortir de la douche et se sécher. Il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et se plaça devant le miroir de la salle de bains, essuyant de sa main la vitre pour observer son reflet. L'hyperactif avait beaucoup de bleus, plus ou moins ancien_ _ **s**_ _, son corps s'était légèrement développé, affinant un peu plus ses muscles. Ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage et il croisa son propre regard. Il resta là un moment à s'observer avant de soupirer en frictionnant ses cheveux de sa main. Le garçon se détourna et enfila un bas de pyjama avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il sursauta en voyant une ombre devant sa fenêtre et se reprit en identifiant le visiteur._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? soupira-t-il._

 _\- Je n'aime pas l'idée..._

 _\- Derek... C'est trop tard, tout le monde a décidé et c'est pourtant clair, on ne peut pas se permettre d'utiliser un inconnu, imagine qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ? On fait quoi nous après, hein ? Je ne veux pas vivre avec ça !_

 _\- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi ? Et si demain, on n'arrivait pas à intervenir et que les choses se passaient mal ? s'emporta le loup. Tu crois qu'on pourra vivre avec ça ? Tu crois que Scott et Lydia s'en remettront ? Tu crois que ton père supporterait de te perdre ?_

 _\- Je... euh... »_

 _Stiles devait bien admettre qu'il y avait pensé, mais il préférait se dire que le plan allait fonctionner à la perfection._

 _« Stiles, je- commença doucement Derek._

 _\- Je sais me défendre... le coupa l'humain. Je t'ai déjà mis à terre et tu es le meilleur combattant de la meute._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ! chuchota presque le brun qui se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux._

 _\- J'ai pris ma décision – Derek ne répondit rien – Et puis, je vous fais confiance... Je_ _ **te**_ _fais confiance, dit-il en le fixant »_

 _Il se perdait dans le regard surpri_ _ **s**_ _de Derek et il voulait plus que tout que le loup se rapproche de lui, qu'il l'embrasse. Parce que oui, maintenant, il savait, il savait qu'il le voulait et ce n'était pas seulement physique. Mais il s'était juré d'attendre que l'affaire soit finie. Donc, il ne bougea pas, attendant que l'autre réagisse. En vain._

Stiles entendait du bruit, beaucoup de sons différents. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, mais n'en avait pas la force, alors il se concentra et décomposa tout ce qu'il entendait. Il percevait le vent qui soufflait, les branches qui s'entrechoquaient. Le jeune homme dut se concentrer un peu plus pour réussir à identifier des bruits de pas, enfin de courses plutôt, ils étaient plusieurs et paraissaient éloigné **s**. Il sursauta quand il entendit un hurlement de loup, son cœur s'affola et ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Il fut quelque peu surpris en constatant que d'un : il y voyait très bien malgré l'obscurité de la nuit et que de deux : sa vision était dans le genre infrarouge.

Il ne comprenait pas et sans vraiment réfléchir, il se mit à humer l'air et grogna en reconnaissant l'odeur des loups. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il se figea. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait au juste ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre, le faisant encore plus paniqué. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il se sentait en danger et, l'adrénaline aidant sûrement, il réussit à se lever et à détaler sur quatre pattes. – Oui oui, sur quatre pattes – Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais son instinct lui disait de courir et de se cacher.

OoOoOoO

Les groupes arrivèrent dans les bois et ils se séparèrent, chacun restant avec son binôme sans trop s'écarter non plus.

Derek courait et suivait l'odeur de Stiles lorsque le loup et Jace se mirent à crier à l'unisson, stoppant leur course, en portant leurs mains sur leur bras droit.

« C'était quoi ça ? s'inquiéta Derek auprès du blond.

\- Alec ! répondit Jace en fixant au loin dans la direction du jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est mon parabatai, je ressens quand il est blessé... Ils ont dû trouver la fée.

\- Techniquement, Stiles est avec elle...

\- On y va alors. »

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur course en direction d'Alec et Scott. Effectivement, ils avaient trouvé ''Dicky'', Alec était blessé au bras, mais continuait à se battre contre elle avec l'aide de Magnus, qui était également présent. Seulement, la fée était rapide et puissante. Scott se trouvait enfermé dans un espèce de cercle composé essentiellement d'énormes ronces, qui le dépassaient de quelques mètres, le blessant à chaque mouvements et le rendant – au moins pour un temps – complètement inutile. Jace rejoignit la bataille en se plaçant près de son parabataï. Derek hurla pour donner leur position puis, rentra lui aussi dans le combat. Lydia arriva, suivi de Clary, et réussit à faire sortir Scott de sa prison de ronce avant d'être violemment propulsée contre un arbre, la sonnant un certain temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était là, affrontant leur ennemie commune. Les nombreux entraînements avaient porté leurs fruits, les loups étaient transformés, la plupart des chasseurs d'ombres arborant eux même quelque traits de loup. Le sorcier admira le visage de son compagnon maintenant pourvu de longues canines et de griffes, ses yeux brillants d'une intensité nouvelle. Effectivement, après la transformation complète de Jace, la meute ainsi que Magnus et les Nephilims se posèrent la question du comment et du pourquoi. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que la transformation dépendait de ce que le chasseur d'ombre puisait chez le lycanthrope. Jace, en laissant parler sa colère lors du premier entraînement, avait puisé dans le côté lupin de Derek et, avec de l'entraînement, chaque personnes liée à un loup avait réussi plus ou moins à se doter de certaines attributions lupines. Derek étant le seul à avoir la capacité de se transformer entièrement en loup, seul Jace parvint à cette transformation ultime. Ils avaient aussi constaté que lors d'un entraînement où Alec s'était lié à Derek, il n'était parvenu qu'à se munir de crocs. Magnus finit par penser que les capacités et la puissance de chacun des partenaires entraient en jeu. C'était pour cela que les duos avaient un peu changé, mettant finalement Kira avec Simon, Isabelle avec Isaac et Clary avec Lydia. C'était étrange de voir un chasseur d'ombre avec des airs de loup-garou, mais Alec était beau, il l'était tout le temps de toute façon... Bref, revenons à l'affrontement qui se déroulait. Toute la troupe se retrouva à être parfaitement coordonnée, chacun réagissant aux mouvements des autres. Cela prit une vingtaine de minutes pour neutraliser la fée et l'immobiliser grâce à de la poudre de sorbier et des chaînes en fer.

Isaac contacta Chris, qui vint récupérer le colis pour l'amener à Eichen House.

La meute et les Nephilims reprenaient leurs souffles. Il y avait quelques blessés et Scott décida que Lydia et Alec devraient aller voir Deaton et que Magnus et lui les y accompagneraient pendant que les autres iraient chercher Stiles. Isabelle insista pour suivre son frère et ils partirent à la clinique.

Derek, toujours transformé, ouvrit la marche, suivi par Isaac – lui aussi transformé – Kira et les chasseurs d'ombres. Les deux loups reniflèrent l'air, suivant l'odeur de Stiles. Ils froncèrent les sourcils avant d'échanger un regard nerveux pour Isaac et énervé pour Derek, qui grogna bas et fort.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? voulut savoir Jace.

\- C'est bizarre, l'odeur est étrange.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Clary.

\- C'est bien l'odeur de Stiles, mais elle est... différente. »

Les Nephilims froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant, pas sûr de ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire.

« De toute façon, c'est la seule piste, alors on n'a pas vraiment le choix, non ? Il faut la suivre. Nos réponses seront sûrement là-bas. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et reprirent leur route. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils sentirent également l'odeur du sang en plus de celle de Stiles. Derek accéléra le pas et finit par s'agenouiller près d'une petite flaque foncée.

« Il est blessé, il faut se dépêcher de le trouver. »

Ils continuaient à avancer quand Isaac se mit à grogner en direction d'un arbre creux. Clary s'avança sans aucun bruit grâce à sa rune de silence et approcha sa pierre de rune pour s'éclairer. Elle poussa un léger '' _oh_ '' en apercevant une boule de poil rousse recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle voulut s'approcher, mais l'animal lui grogna dessus, alors elle recula et se retourna vers les autres.

« Un renard, annonça-t-elle. Et visiblement, il est blessé. »

Derek huma l'air en direction de l'arbre.

« Un renard ? Mais comment- commença Simon.

\- Stiles... le coupa Derek. C'est Stiles, c'est pour ça que l'odeur était étrange ! s'étonna-t-il.

\- Les fées sont vraiment trop tordues ! pensa Isaac à voix haute. »

Derek ne répondit pas et s'approcha de l'arbre, tendant la main vers la boule de poil.

« Stiles ? »

Mais seul un léger grognement lui répondit. Il sentait la crainte et la douleur émaner de l'animal, alors il retira sa main et le grognement se stoppa. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'éloigner du groupe.

« Euh Derek ? s'inquiéta Simon.

\- Je vais essayer quelque chose. Isaac, récupère mes affaires s'il te plaît – Il commença à se déshabiller »

Clary se détourna le rouge aux joues ainsi que Simon, qui était tout de même gêné devant la nudité du loup.

« Jace, tu peux aller chercher Deaton ? On va avoir besoin de lui, je crois, dit le lycan avant de se transformer en un magnifique loup noir. »

Il se dirigea vers Stiles, qui se mit instinctivement à grogner – les loups et les renards ne s'apprécient vraiment pas – et le loup fit une sorte de ''grimace'' défensive en se repliant sur lui-même et rentrant sa queue entre ses pattes. Le renard diminua son grognement, sans pour autant l'arrêter. Alors, Derek garda la position et se mit à gémir en baissant ses oreilles, avant de se laisser rouler sur le sol et de faire briller ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? demanda Simon à Isaac.

\- Je crois qu'il est en train de se soumettre, répondit le loup plus qu'étonné par ce constat. Du moins, il lui montre qu'il ne lui fera rien et qu'il n'est pas supérieur à lui. »

Stiles arrêta de grogner lorsque le loup se retrouva couché devant lui et gémissant, le laissant même se rapprocher et le toucher. Dans une plainte, il laissa voir sa blessure. Derek se retint de grogner en voyant la plaie sur le flanc droit de l'animal, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer. Il s'en approcha et commença à la lécher et lorsque sa langue toucha la plaie, le loup et le renard se mirent à gémir de douleur.

« Et là, il se passe quoi ?

\- Là ? Il lui prend sa douleur et visiblement, il a vraiment très mal. »

Les deux animaux restèrent dans cette position en attendant l'arrivée de Deaton, qui ne tarda pas trop. Il tiqua légèrement en apercevant le loup de Derek gémissant et léchant le flan blessé d'un renard à demi-conscient. Lorsqu'on lui expliqua la situation, il se rapprocha des deux canidés, lentement, sans faire de bruit.

« Derek ? »

Le loup tourna la tête vers le vétérinaire et fit briller ses yeux, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner de Stiles pour reprendre forme humaine et se rhabiller.

« Bon, apparemment, seul ton loup a réussi à l'approcher, constata le vétérinaire.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, intervint Simon, c'est qu'il ne t'ait pas reconnu en humain. Quand je me suis transformé en rat, à une soirée de Magnus, après avoir bu un cocktail de fée et que Clary s'est approchée de moi, je l'ai reconnu enfin, je savais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et avec qui j'étais.

\- Magnus saura sûrement nous expliquer ça, mais je pense que le sort, la boisson qu'il a bue au club et la blessure y sont pour quelque chose, supposa Deaton. En attendant, il faut qu'on l'amène à la clinique. Il doit être soigné. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Derek. »

Il lui tendit une seringue avec écrit dessus ''Sédatif'', le loup fronça les sourcils.

« Il va falloir que je regarde sa blessure, expliqua Alan. »

Derek acquiesça en rangeant la seringue dans sa veste et se dirigea vers Stiles, qui le regardait avec méfiance. Il s'accroupit et tendit sa main vers l'animal, qui la renifla avant de regarder intensément ses yeux. Le loup les fit briller et il sentit un museau se poser dans sa paume, il le caressa un peu avant de s'asseoir et de laisser le renard se caler contre lui. Derek posa sa main sur le dos de Stiles et des veines noires apparurent sur son avant-bras, il sentit l'animal se détendre et en profita pour sortir la seringue et la lui planter dans le cou. Stiles ne remarqua rien et s'endormit sur le loup après quelques minutes.

Il prit l'animal dans ses bras et partit en direction des voitures, suivi par les autres. Il prit place dans la Camaro, laissant la conduite à Isaac, et passa inconsciemment sa main dans la fourrure rousse et soyeuse du renard.

« Tu… »

Isaac ne continua pas sa phrase en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Derek.

« Il fallait l'approcher, les renards n'aiment pas les loups, c'est instinctif, je devais lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Hm hm. »

Le plus jeune se contenta de hocher la tête en fixant la route.

OoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Jace et Clary s'étaient retrouvés à marcher côte à côte pour rejoindre les voitures. Ils en profitèrent pour traîner en arrière, voulant un peu plus d'intimité.

« Je suis contente que ce soit fini, soupira la rousse.

\- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé je trouve.

\- Stiles est un renard ! Ça ne s'est pas bien passé Jace.

\- C'est un détail, ''elle'' n'est plus un danger et Magnus saura sûrement quoi faire pour le terrestre, répondit nonchalamment le blond faisant sourire Clary qui était habituée à ce comportement. »

Le chasseur d'ombres attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille qui se retourna en le regardant, surprise. Il lui sourit avant de l'attirer à lui et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles, roses et délicates, de la rouquine, qui répondit à l'échange avec douceur. Clary s'agrippa aux pans de la veste en cuir du garçon et accentua la pression sur ses lèvres, faisant sourire Jace dans le baiser, qui, lui, fit glisser ses mains sur le bas de son dos tout en effleurant au passage ses hanches. Les mains blanches de la Nephilim passèrent sous le t-shirt sombre du jeune homme afin d'atteindre sa peau brûlante et recouverte de marques déclenchant de délicieux frissons au blond. Après quelques secondes à s'embrasser, ils se séparèrent et reprirent leur marche pour rejoindre Simon, qui les attendait, appuyé contre son van.

* * *

Arrivés au cabinet vétérinaire, ils retrouvèrent les autres qui les attendaient, inquiets pour Stiles. Lydia avait quelques bleus et une jolie bosse à l'arrière du crâne, dû à sa rencontre avec un arbre, tandis que les autres ne gardaient de la bagarre que leurs vêtements parfois déchirés et quelques traces de terre. Quand Scott vit Derek arrivé, il voulut s'approcher, mais un grognement le stoppa dans sa démarche. Il leva alors les yeux vers l'ancien Alpha, le questionnant du regard.

« Il a besoin de soin rapidement, se justifia le plus vieux en amenant le renard dans la salle du fond. »

Deaton vérifia l'état de la blessure et la désinfecta avant de poser des points de suture et de bander la plaie, le tout sous le regard de la meute et des chasseurs d'ombres.

« Pourquoi ne reconnaît-il personne ? demanda Clary à Magnus.

\- Probablement parce que le sort est plus puissant que celui présent dans certaines boissons. Mais je pense que ce qu'elle lui à donner dans le club l'a affaibli et la blessure a fait remonter un instinct purement animal. À mon avis, sa conscience à laisser place à cet instinct.

\- Il va rester sous cette forme combien de temps ? le questionna Scott.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua le sorcier. Généralement, ce genre de sort s'évapore au bout de quelques heures, mais ça peut varier. Laissons-le se reposer, sa conscience devrait revenir. Pour le reste, on verra. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il finira par redevenir l'humain agaçant que vous avez l'habitude de voir.

\- Bien, je vais rester avec lui, vous n'avez qu'à rentrer vous coucher. On se revoit demain, lança Scott.

\- Je reste ici. »

Magnus et Alec sourirent en entendant le loup de naissance prononcer ces mots.

« Tu n'es pas ob-

\- C'est une bonne chose, intervint Deaton. Il est le seul qui puise l'approcher et apparemment, le calmer donc, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvenant Scott, je pense qu'il devrait rester. »

Scott fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça quand même.

OoOoOoO

Il tremblait, il n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien mais il avait froid. Il contracta ses muscles lorsqu'un frisson le parcourut et une forte douleur au niveau de ses côtes se réveilla. Il sentit quelque chose se former dans sa gorge puis, franchir ses lèvres et devina qu'il venait sûrement de gémir. Quelques secondes après, un corps chaud s'enroula autour de lui et il en soupira de bonheur avant de replonger dans l'inconscience.

Il ouvrit les yeux avant de vite les refermer, se faisant agresser par la lumière. Il battit des paupières un moment, le temps de s'y habituer et chercha où il se trouvait. En voyant les meubles en aluminium, il devina qu'il devait se trouver dans la clinique de Deaton. Ensuite, il aperçut Scott endormi à même le sol, mais ne se demanda pas ce que son meilleur ami faisait par terre. Son dernier constat fut qu'une source de chaleur l'entourait. Il tourna donc la tête et ne vit qu'une épaisse fourrure noire, il begua un moment avant de finalement se demander pourquoi Derek était sous sa forme de loup et surtout pourquoi il se retrouvait enroulé autour de lui. Stiles réfléchissait et se rendit compte qu'il entendait nettement le cœur du loup battre contre lui et sursauta lorsqu'une touffe de poil rousse se colla contre son visage. Totalement perdu, il pensa alors à s'observer lui-même et se rendit compte qu'il était recouvert de cette fourrure orange et qu'il n'avait pas l'air humain du tout ! Il commença à légèrement paniquer, son cœur s'emballant soudainement, réveillant le loup derrière lui qui remua. Le nouveau renard sentit une chose humide se poser dans son cou et il leva le regard pour rencontrer deux yeux bleus électrique qui le calmèrent instantanément. Il frotta son visage dans le cou du loup dans un besoin de réconfort et Derek accepta le contact, le lui rendant.

« Hey, mon pote, tu es enfin réveillé ! – la voix de Scott le fit s'éloigner du loup et le regarder. – Tu me reconnais ? »

Stiles pencha la tête pendant que son ami parlait et l'observait se rapprocher en tendant sa main vers lui. Évidement, qu'il le reconnaissait, il se rappelait quand même de son meilleur ami ! Alors, pour lui montrer que oui, il le reconnaissait, il appuya sa tête contre la main de Scott, qui sourit comme un idiot, et commença à lui gratter l'arrière des oreilles. Oh Dieu ! que c'était bon. Il tourna la tête pour donner plus d'accès et il vit Derek toujours en loup, un air étrangement amusé qui semblait vouloir dire '' _Sérieusement ?_ '', mais il décida de l'ignorer.

« T'es tout doux, mec ! »

Derek fit un bruit bizarre, mais Stiles comprit bien qu'il se foutait de lui. Il grogna donc en direction de Scott, mais le mouvement déclencha une vive douleur sur son flanc droit le faisant gémir. L'Alpha arrêta son geste et Derek reposa son museau contre son flanc pour le soulager.

« Doucement, t'es blessé. »

Stiles le fixa la tête penchée sur le côté pour lui demander de développer.

« Apparemment, l'autre malade t'aurait drogué pour te faire sortir du club. On l'a retrouvé dans la forêt trente minutes plus tard et on l'a envoyé à Eichen House. Derek t'a retrouvé transformé en renard et blessé. Elle t'a laissé une jolie plaie et du coup, tu n'arrêtais pas de grogner, tu ne reconnaissais personne, résultat, ils ne pouvaient t'approcher… Enfin sauf Derek – Stiles observa le loup noir qui le regardait aussi – c'est le seul, mais sous sa forme de loup uniquement. Bref, Deaton t'a soigné et depuis tu dors… On ne sait toujours pas combien de temps tu vas rester comme ça, mais d'après Magnus, pas de panique ! Tu redeviendras normal ! »

Ils restèrent ensemble pendant une dizaine de minutes, le temps de tout expliquer puis, Scott quitta la pièce, lui indiquant qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Il sentit le loup se redresser pour s'éloigner de lui et sans avoir le temps de comprendre, il se retrouva avec un Derek nu sous les yeux. Stiles était surpri **s** et surtout gêné de le voir ainsi, alors il posa sa queue devant ses yeux et il l'entendit rire devant son geste.

« Tu peux regarder, Rox, rit Derek, amusé par le comportement du renard. »

Stiles laissa retomber sa queue et lui lança un regard blasé disant clairement '' _Vraiment Rox ? Tu as osé ?_ ''.

« Désolé, elle était facile celle-là. »

Stiles esquissa un mouvement, mais grimaça en sentant la blessure le lancer.

« Je t'avais dit que ça se passerait mal ! Déclara le loup d'un ton accusateur.»

Stiles baissa les oreilles en soupirant. Et un silence s'installa.

« Tu as soif peut-être ? – Stiles dressa les oreilles, très intéressé par la proposition – Je te préviens, ça ne va pas te plaire. »

Il regarda Derek partir puis, revenir avec une gamelle dans la main et Stiles se mit à grogner.

« Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas ! s'amusa-t-il. En même temps, si tu veux boire à la bouteille, je t'en prie, ça doit être drôle à voir. »

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la gamelle que Derek remplissait. Une fois devant, il s'arrêta et lança un regard mauvais au bêta.

« Oui Stiles, ça reste entre nous. Promis. »

Satisfait, le renard finit par boire. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main puissante glissa le long de son dos. L'animal regarda Derek, qui s'était finalement assis sur le sol près de lui et lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il faisait.

« Scott a raison… Tu es hyper doux… »

Stiles se laissa faire, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, mais la main s'arrêta en même temps que le loup détourna les yeux.

« Hum… Désolé. »

Mais Stiles n'était pas d'accord, il posa ses pattes avant sur les cuisses du brun et frotta sa tête contre son ventre, quémandant des caresses. Derek, qui était surprit par son comportement, le laissa quand même s'installer sur lui avant d'esquisser un sourire en recommençant à caresser sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne s'endorme sur les jambes du plus vieux, lui aussi endormi la main dans la fourrure rousse.

C'est dans cette position que la meute les découvrit, certains surpris, d'autres souriant discrètement derrière leur main. C'est Magnus qui se dévoua pour les réveiller. Une fois fait, il posa sa main sur la tête de Stiles et sourit.

« Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, demain soir au plus tard, tu devrais redevenir toi-même. Maintenant, on va voir ce que je peux faire pour ça, dit-il en indiquant sa blessure. »

Il retira le bandage et posa ses mains sur la plaie où une lumière bleue s'échappa. La lueur bleutée les enveloppa quelques secondes avant de disparaître complètement.

« Tu ne devrais plus trop souffrir, simplement une petite gêne et une jolie cicatrice, sourit le sorcier. »

Stiles se mit sur ses pattes et commença à se déplacer lentement puis, se mit à courir dans la pièce faisant rire toute l'assemblée.

« N'empêche, il est chou en renard ! remarqua Lydia en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui grattant l'arrière des oreilles.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais quand même retrouver mon hyperactif de fils ! lança le Shérif en arrivant dans la pièce. »

Stiles sauta des bras de Lydia pour se frotter dans les jambes de son père, qui posa des vêtements à lui sur la table.

La meute resta avec lui jusqu'à la fin d'après-midi puis, chacun rentra chez lui, à part Derek qui resta, car personne ne l'attendait chez lui contrairement aux autres.

Le loup-garou plaça des couvertures dans un coin, où Stiles s'installa, et reprit sa forme de loup pour venir s'enrouler autour de lui.

OoOoOoO

Stiles se réveilla avec une sensation de froid sur sa peau. Il passa ses mains sur ses bras nus et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent et ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il porta sa main à son visage et fut ravi d'y trouver une main, tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine. Il sourit, heureux de retrouver son corps, mais se figea lorsqu'il sentit du mouvement près de lui. Il chercha du regard la table où étaient posés ses habits et une fois repérés, il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le loup – Oui, bah il préférerait être au moins un peu vêtu avant que ce grognon de loup se réveille – Une fois arrivé à la table, il se retourna vers les couvertures où il vit Derek le regarder.

« Hey Sourwolf ! s'écria-t-il en couvrant ses parties de ses mains. »

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel (oui c'est possible !), se recoucha et posa une patte sur ses yeux. Stiles enfila son boxer, mais rencontra un léger – gros – obstacle.

« Putain de merde, mais c'est quoi encore ça ? souffla-t-il presque désespéré. Derek, il y a un problème ! »

Le loup sortit de la pièce pour revenir humain et habillé en allumant la lumière, mais se stoppa net en apercevant le jeune homme.

« Oh…

\- J'ai gardé la queue ! Je fais comment moi pour m'habiller ? »

Derek réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par aller chercher des ciseaux. Il se plaça derrière Stiles et attrapa le tissu de son boxer pour y découper un morceau et y faire passer l'appendice.

« Donne-moi le Jean, on va faire pareil.

\- Non mais sérieux, pourquoi j'ai gardé ce truc ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais… t'as pas gardé que ça…

\- Qu-

\- Ça te va bien les oreilles pointues et rousses comme ça, sourit-il en pointant lesdites oreilles, qui ne se trouvaient non pas sur les côtés, mais sur sa tête. (Ndlr : Avouez, vous essayez d'imaginer la chose et non, il n'a pas deux paires d'oreilles.) »

Stiles porta ses mains dans ses cheveux et les toucha.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? cria l'hyperactif. »

* * *

 **Donc voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui les loups !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un mot ^^**

 **Des bisous les lou-loups !**

 **à lundi prochain :)**

 **Wolfie**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Chapitre 11 ! (Oh le bordel, plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue et c'est fini ! Snif)**

 **Merci pour les reviews elles font vraiment plaisir, et c'est toujours kiffant de découvrir vos réactions sur chaque chapitres !**

 **RAR: _Mary_ : Mais de rien ! Et si tu l'as aimé alors c'est cool (non, parce que je dois avouer que même si j'aime beaucoup le Clace, ça reste un couple compliqué avec une relation spéciale quand même, ce qui fait que j'ai du mal à le travailler mdr) **

**Rating : T (même si... :p)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : La belle, la magnifique, la fabuleuse, _Evangeline Black_ ! Qui a vraiment tenue à corriger les derniers chapitres avant de partir loin loin loin aux pays des caribous et qui a quand même fait un super travail :D ! Oh, et j'ai encore une fois adoré sa réaction finale... "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ****La suite s'il te plait T.T avant que je parte loin…." ... ;p. Bref je te fais de gros gros gros bisous La Miss et puis baaaaaah tout plein de Cœur !**

 **Bonne lecture les lou-loups !**

* * *

Ils avaient décidé de quitter la clinique pour aller au loft du plus vieux.

« Je te laisse le lit et je prends le canapé, dit Derek et Stiles accepta silencieusement. »

OoOoOoO

Stiles tournait et retournait dans les draps du loup, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le jeune homme se calma légèrement lorsqu'il se retrouva le nez dans le coussin et qu'il respira l'odeur du loup. Ce parfum l'apaisait, mais ce calme ne dura pas très longtemps. Il avait besoin de plus, de plus que son odeur et il finit par se lever et se diriger vers le canapé où Derek était étendu. Il avait envie de se glisser contre le loup, juste pour pouvoir sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. L'hyperactif en avait vraiment envie, mais craignait la réaction de Derek s'il osait le faire. Il partit donc se chercher un verre d'eau, continuant de peser le pour et le contre de son envie. En repassant devant le canapé, il observa le loup. Ses traits détendus – à part ses sourcils éternellement froncés –, ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle lent et régulier, et ce corps parfaitement musclé… Oui, il avait vraiment très envie de le rejoindre ! Derek changea de position, se plaçant sur le côté, face au dossier laissant inconsciemment une place de libre derrière lui. Il se décida à contourner le canapé pour se glisser contre le loup. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il déposa son bras sur sa taille avant de poser son nez contre sa nuque et d'inspirer afin de capter la fragrance du bêta.

OoOoOoO

Derek entendait l'humain remuer dans le lit et il pouvait dire qu'il ne dormait pas. D'abord, à ses battements de cœur puis, le lit était visible depuis sa place, donc il voyait régulièrement les yeux du plus jeune s'ouvrir. Il sourit lorsque Stiles se calma après avoir respiré son odeur sur ses draps.

Le loup l'entendit se lever et ferma les yeux, feintant de dormir. Le jeune homme se déplaçait dans le loft, mais finit par s'immobiliser près du canapé. Le cœur de Stiles battait assez vite et une odeur d'anxiété se dégageait de lui. Sentant son regard sur lui, il changea de position et posa son front contre le dossier et à peine dix secondes plus tard, il sentit le canapé s'affaisser et le corps de Stiles se coller carrément à lui avant de poser son bras sur sa hanche. Une étrange sensation le parcourut quand le jeune homme vint poser son nez contre sa peau en inspirant.

La main de Derek, qui était jusque-là sous sa joue, glissa jusqu'à celle qui se trouvait posée sur sa taille et l'attrapa, la faisant remonter jusqu'à son torse, calant ainsi son bras sur celui de l'humain, le tout formant une étreinte plutôt intime.

Alors qu'il se sentait partir, l'homme frissonna au contact de lèvres douces contre sa nuque et réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas bouger. Le loup sentit l'autre se détendre. D'accord, Stiles ne souhaitait pas qu'il se réveille. Eh bien soit, il resterait comme ça, ne réagissant qu'un minimum, contrôlant ses battements de cœur et le laissant faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il fallait avouer que le loup était curieux de voir ce que le jeune homme comptait faire.

OoOoOoO

Voyant que le loup ne bougeait plus depuis qu'il avait attrapé sa main, il se risqua à poser ses lèvres contre la peau qui se trouvait devant lui et attendit, arrêtant momentanément de respirer. Rien, pas de mouvement de la part du Sourwolf, ce qui le fit se détendre un peu, lui qui pensait que Derek avait le sommeil léger… Il décida de renouveler l'expérience et cette fois-ci, il sourit contre la nuque en constatant qu'à nouveau, le loup frissonna sous ses lèvres. La prise sur sa main se fit plus légère et il en profita pour la faire glisser sur son ventre qu'il caressa du bout des doigts et qu'il sentit se contracter sous son passage. Stiles était presque sûr d'avoir entendu, très brièvement, le cœur de l'autre s'accélérer avant de retrouver un rythme normal.

Dans un élan de courage – ou de stupidité, il n'était pas bien sûr – alors que ses lèvres étaient encore contre la nuque de Derek, il les entrouvrit pour laisser passer sa langue et goûter la peau brûlante du brun. Là, les battements de cœur de Derek, ainsi que sa respiration, devinrent nettement plus rapide, mais le bêta ne bougea pas pour autant.

Estimant qu'il avait assez joué avec la chance, il se recala contre lui et finit par s'endormir.

OoOoOoO

L'homme sortit du sommeil en percevant les vibrations de son portable posé sur la table basse. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une touffe châtaine. Il sourit en constatant que Stiles était lové dans ses bras, sa queue emmêlée dans leurs jambes entrelacées. Il observa alors l'humain – pas si humain que ça en ce moment avec ses oreilles rousses – et voulut effleurer son visage. Mais à peine eut-il avancé sa main, que Stiles la lui attrapa et ouvrit grand les yeux. Ils s'observèrent un moment, whisky contre rivière, Stiles ne lâchant pas la main de Derek toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura le plus jeune sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- … Je te retourne la question… lui répondit Derek sur le même ton, lui indiquant leur position. »

Stiles baissa les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… – Il aperçut le loup lever un sourcil – Oui, bah, ça fait deux soirs que je dors avec toi, donc bah oui, tout seul, j'ai eu du mal…

\- Hm hm. »

Remarquant qu'il tenait toujours la main du loup dans la sienne, il la fixa avant de lui demander.

« Et donc… Tu faisais quoi avec ta main aussi près de mon visage ?

\- … Et toi, que faisait ta langue contre ma nuque ? esquiva une nouvelle fois le brun.

\- Huuum, tu ne dormais pas… ? dit Stiles d'une petite voix, devenant de plus en plus rouge.

\- Non. Et donc ? Le renard/humain releva les yeux vers ceux de Derek.

\- J'en avais… Envie ? – Il vit la surprise de Derek – j'en sais rien ! Une envie, comme ça, j'étais là, et toi aussi, et tu dormais, enfin, je croyais, et puis, je sais pas… »

Derek allait répondre, mais il fut à nouveau coupé par son téléphone, qui se remit à vibrer.

« Allô ? […] On est au loft. [...] Non Scott, je ne lui ai rien fait [...] Oui, il est vivant ! »

Derek avait légèrement grogné en entendant les questions stupides de l'Alpha.

« Il est redevenu normal, enfin… – Il observa le garçon qui s'était assis à côté de lui avant de reprendre – Non rien de grave, bordel ! Tu verras. […] Très bien, à tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers l'hyperactif. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais le jeune le devança.

« Scott arrive, affirma Stiles et devant le regard surpris du loup, il porta sa main à ses oreilles. C'est vachement pratique en fait ces trucs ! »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant.

Lorsque Scott arriva, il était accompagné de Lydia. Elle aussi, était allé voir comment allait Stiles à la clinique, mais était finalement tombée sur Scott, qui repartait et l'avait donc suivi jusqu'ici. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de voir leur ami avec des oreilles et une queue, mais au moins, il était partiellement humain. C'était bon signe.

Stiles était installé dans le canapé à côté de Lydia, Derek sur les marches d'escalier en fer et Scott était appuyé sur la grande table, qui se trouvait devant la baie vitrée.

« C'est vraiment trop bizarre, murmura l'Alpha en plissant les yeux vers l'humain.

\- Dit celui qui se transforme en grosse bébête poilue dès qu'il est énervé ou que la lune est un peu trop visible... ironisa Stiles en toisant son meilleur ami.

\- Mais ! Tu n'étais pas censé l'entendre ça !

\- Scottie, vise-moi ces oreilles ! J'ai une ouïe très développée en ce moment, mon pote. D'ailleurs, comment vous faites ? C'est flippant, j'entends même mon propre battement de cœur, en plus des vôtres. Et puis, même hier, dans la voiture, c'était horrible le bruit du moteur, le frottement des roues sur le goudron, tout, j'entendais tout !

\- On apprend simplement à le mettre en veille dans la vie de tous les jours, marmonna Derek. Et puis, ça va hein, d'ici ce soir, tout redeviendra normal.

\- Moi, je suis déçue ! soupira Lydia surprenant les garçons. J'aurais aimé passer ma journée avec une boule de poil rousse ! T'étais tout mignon et si doux. Tellement câlin ! »

Stiles passa une main sur sa nuque et grimaça, rouge de gêne, suite à la dernière phrase de son ancien béguin. Ce qui fit rire les deux loups présents.

« … Ouais je… Bah oui, c'était juste trop bon ! Voilà, c'est dit. J'aimais qu'on me gratte les oreilles ! Et alors ? »

Il sut qu'il venait de dire une bêtise quand il vit un sourire suspect se former sur le visage de la rousse. En effet, elle approcha la main de ses cheveux et commença à gratter l'arrière des oreilles. Stiles fut un instant surpris de sentir la main de Lydia dans ses cheveux, il allait demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais il oublia tout ce qu'il voulait dire au moment où il sentit les grattouilles. C'était vraiment trop bon ! Il se sentit soupirer de bonheur et sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit les rires des deux loups et de la Banshee. Il s'écarta de la traîtresse.

« Ok ! Ça, c'est interdit, compris ? On ne touche pas à mes oreilles ! bouda Stiles avant de se retourner vers Scott et de le pointer du doigt. Toi, espèce de faux frère, arrête de rire comme une baleine, c'est pas drôle ! Et toi – il montra Derek, mais se stoppa en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. – Les mecs, Derek Hale rit ! s'exclama-t-il. Plus précisément, moi, Stiles Stilinski, j'ai fait rire le Sourwolf ! Wow. »

Le Sourwolf, justement, s'arrêta de rire et lui grogna dessus.

« Ah, ouais, je me disais aussi ! soupira Stiles. On ne change pas un vieux loup grincheux... »

Une fois tout le monde calmé, Stiles partit avec Scott et Lydia vers onze heures pour récupérer sa Jeep et rentra chez lui. Le shérif, qu'il croisa devant la porte d'entrée, le dévisagea avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Le jeune sourit à son père et s'expliqua.

« Pas de panique, d'ici ce soir, il n'y aura plus rien ! Et t'inquiète, je cours me cacher à l'intérieur, histoire de ne pas inquiéter les voisins ! À ce soir, papa ! »

Il contourna l'adulte qui s'était contenté de hocher la tête en soupirant et alla se réfugier dans sa maison.

OoOoOoO

Il était allongé dans les draps encore chauds après les récents événements. Un bras s'enroula sur sa taille et un front se posa contre son bras. Le regard vague, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflées par lesquelles s'échappait un souffle encore court, il repensait à ce moment magnifique.

* * *

 **Et Voilààààààààààààààààààààààààà !**

 **Mais à quoi pense-t-il et que s'est-il passé ? C'est ce que vous vous dites hein ? Mouahahahahaha ! J'aime trop quand je suis sadique en vrai !**

 **Comme d'hab, la suite la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre bien plus long c'est promis !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot (oui, même les menaces de morsure, tortures etc... sont les bienvenues) !**

 **(Ah et si jamais, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook : "Wolfie Herondale", et sur Deviantart "** **billette(point)deviantart(point)com")**

 **Bisouuuuuuus les loups**

 **Wolfie**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bien le bonjour les loups !**

 **Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !**

 **Rating : M (Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, ça y est !)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_ ! Merci encore encore et encore pour ton travail ! Des bisouus **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Là, tout de suite je suis en mode panique tellement je stress... Premier lemon... Pooouuuuuuu j'ai peur !**

 **MESSAGE SPÉCIAL POUR CALYA ! /!\ Tu peux lire jusqu'à un certains point... Je pense que tu saura où t'arrêter. Par contre le dernier passage après la série de "** OoOoOoO **" est tout à fait classique, tu peux lire sans problème :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Effectivement, comme prévu, ses oreilles et sa queue avaient disparu un peu avant dix-sept heures. Stiles était content, il texta Scott pour le lui annoncer et il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il descendit et tomba sur son père qui fut heureux de le retrouver _totalement_ humain. Ils échangèrent une étreinte et le Shérif lui fit savoir qu'il ne restait pas, qu'il n'était venu que pour voir comment il allait, car, ce soir, il serait de garde. Stiles le rassura sur son état et le laissa repartir.

Il mangea tout seul devant la saison trois d'Arrow avant d'aller se coucher.

Une heure. C'est l'heure qu'affichait son réveil qu'il regardait pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était dans son lit. Il était fatigué, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'était frustrant comme situation. L'hyperactif n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son lit et cette fois, l'odeur de Derek ne l'aida pas à se calmer, vu qu'elle n'était pas présente dans sa chambre. Situation bien plus frustrante ! Maintenant qu'il pensait au brun, il le voulait auprès de lui comme la veille. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis, repoussa ses couvertures, enfila une paire de chaussures, ainsi qu'une veste, et alla démarrer sa Jeep.

Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble, il courut presque jusqu'à la grande porte métallique qu'il martela de coup. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Derek n'apparaisse derrière la porte, vêtu seulement d'un bas de training avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

« J'arrive pas à dormir, lâcha Stiles dans un souffle en accrochant le regard perse du loup. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis, d'un mouvement commun, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leur respiration se faisant plus forte et ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Le regard de Stiles descendit sur la bouche du loup et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque Derek humidifia la sienne.

« Je... Je me suis habitué à ton odeur... »

Le loup hocha la tête et d'un mouvement presque naturel, ils s'embrassèrent. D'abord chastement, la main de Derek posée délicatement contre sa nuque, alors que les siennes lui effleuraient les hanches. Cette douceur le surprit au début, mais il apprécia tout de même le contact doux que lui offrait le brun. La prise sur sa nuque se fit plus affirmée et ils approfondirent le baiser, leurs langues se rencontrant, les faisant tout deux soupirer d'aise. Stiles s'agrippa à lui en se collant à son corps et Derek ferma finalement la porte et le poussa contre la surface en fer. L'échange devint plus sensuel, les langues se mêlant dans un ballet des plus érotiques. La chaleur commença à consumer le corps de Stiles et il faillit geindre lorsque le loup lui happa la lèvre supérieure et se décala pour poser sa tempe contre la sienne.

« Tu prends le lit.. ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Seulement, si tu y es aussi... répondit Stiles avant de lui mordiller la mâchoire. »

Derek éloigna son visage pour observer le garçon. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées, suite au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il avait les pupilles légèrement dilatées et les joues rougies sous le début d'excitation qui l'avait envahi. Il pouvait sentir cette fragrance sucrée et légèrement acidulée qui commençait à s'échapper du corps du jeune homme devant lui. Il était vraiment magnifique comme ça. Il eut un petit sourire et s'écarta.

« D'accord. »

Derek partit en direction du lit laissant Stiles pantelant contre la porte. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et suivit le loup jusqu'au lit. Il retira sa veste et ses chaussures et se glissa sous les draps, à côtés de lui. Il se tourna vers le brun et le regarda.

« C'est stupide, mais j'aime bien ton odeur... Elle m'apaise. »

Derek sourit, mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'attraper et de le placer de dos à lui pour qu'il puisse l'enlacer. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Stiles commença à s'endormir, lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude de Derek caresser son ventre. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et profita des caresses jusqu'à ce que la main ne devienne plus entreprenante et qu'elle ne commence à descendre plus bas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? chuchota le jeune en lui attrapant la main. »

Un silence lui répondit puis, la même voix rauque que tout à l'heure se fit entendre.

« Ce dont j'ai envie... Et j'ai très envie de te toucher. »

Stiles se retourna pour faire face au bêta. Il en avait très envie aussi, mais sous certaines conditions. Il voulait savoir quelque chose avant.

« Je ne dirais pas que je n'en ai pas envie. Je mentirais. Mais je sais ce que je veux et je suis prêt à l'assumer pleinement... Et toi Sourwolf ? demanda calmement l'hyperactif. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Derek ne prenne la parole.

« Je... Je crois que oui...

-Tu crois... Je ne pense pas vouloir que tu me touches de cette manière si tu n'es pas sûr... contra Stiles toujours aussi calme. »

Le plus jeune voulait savoir. C'était important, il était d'accord pour ne pas bousculer Derek, pour lui laisser du temps, mais il refusait de servir de test sur ce terrain-là. Des bisous, ok. Des caresses innocentes, ok. Mais ce dont avait envie le loup, certainement pas. Pas s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer après. Il vit le doute dans le regard de l'autre puis, s'étonna de voir un sourire taquin apparaître sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?

\- Je... Comment savoir ce que je veux si je n'y goûte pas... – Devant le regard septique de l'hyperactif, il poursuivit – J'ai besoin de plus. »

Stiles céda à la requête du loup et s'approcha de lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci, le baiser était purement sexuel, les dents mordaient les lèvres de l'autre, les langues se mélangeaient, l'échange n'avait rien de chaste ou romantique. Stiles gémit en sentant les doigts de Derek s'agripper à ses cheveux et il se pressa contre le corps du loup-garou qui commença à bouger. Il profita un moment des mouvements de bassin de l'autre, avant de sourire et stopper le baiser.

« Alors, Sourwolf ? »

Derek ne lui répondit pas. Pas vraiment. Il se contenta de le placer à califourchon sur lui et de lui retirer son t-shirt. Les deux garçons s'observèrent un temps et Stiles dut voir ce qu'il voulait dans les yeux du brun puisqu'il se coucha sur lui et recommença à l'embrasser. Plus calmement qu'avant. Avant, il lui donnait un aperçu, là, c'était pour de vrai, il voulait du sentiment et un minimum de tendresse. Derek sembla d'accord avec le nouveau rythme puisqu'il se laissa guider par Stiles. Il en profita même pour faire glisser ses mains le long du dos pale du garçon, passant de temps en temps sur les fesses rebondies. Stiles quitta les lèvres de son futur amant, et déposa de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à arriver dans son cou. Le loup effleura plusieurs fois l'élastique du training du jeune avant de finalement faire glisser sa main sous les vêtements. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la peau douce de son fessier, sous les soupirs appréciateur **s** de son partenaire et agrippa fermement une fesse lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Stiles parcourir son cou. Cet hyperactif lui faisait un effet fou, c'était bien la première fois qu'il désirait un garçon, et surtout la première fois qu'il avait autant envie d'une personne tout court. Alors oui, au début, ça l'avait effrayé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, pourquoi Stiles, mais là, à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Ça, il ne le savait pas encore, mais ils avaient encore le temps pour ça. Pour le moment, il malaxait les merveilleuses fesses de celui qui lui retournait le cerveau à lui mordiller ainsi le cou. Stiles se redressa et fit glisser sa main sous son propre boxer avec un soupir soulagé. Le lycanthrope grogna en caressant le corps finement musclé de son jeune futur amant. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses encore couverte **s** et, le bas devenant gênant, il tira donc dessus et l'hyperactif revint dévorer ses lèvres tout en se laissant glisser sur le côté pour pouvoir retirer le training et se retrouver en boxer.

Stiles parcourût de ses lèvres le corps merveilleusement bien musclé de Derek en s'arrêtant un peu sur les tétons qu'il mordilla un moment arrachant de délicieux gémissements au loup. Il continua sa descente et arriva enfin jusqu'à son boxer, qu'il retira en même temps que le training noir. Il fit une petite mou **e** en remarquant que le membre du loup, bien qu'imposant, était tout juste réveillé. Il enroula ses doigts autour de la verge et enroba le gland de ses lèvres, faisant se réveiller pleinement l'organe du bêta.

« Oh bordel... haleta le brun en sentant sa bouche entamer un lent va et viens. »

Le jeune homme arrêta ses mouvements dans un bruit indécent et jeta un regard, plus que lubrique, au bêta qui le regardait lui aussi. Il n'avait plus les yeux vert/bleu, ils brillaient d'une teinte bleue électrique. Il lui sourit de la plus indécente des façons et alla empoigner son propre sexe qu'il commença à caresser avant de le reprendre en bouche et d'imprimer cette fois un mouvement plus rapide, jouant de temps en temps de sa langue.

« Putain de merde, Stiles! gémit le plus vieux en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. »

Derek haletait sous les attentions de ce dernier, il sentait son contrôle lui échapper, ses griffes et ses crocs étaient sortis. Il agrippa les draps, les trouant au passage, en grognant de plaisir.

Une fois son contrôle revenu, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans la chevelure de son futur amant et de lui imposer un rythme soutenu. Il agrippa plus fort les cheveux du jeune homme, qui ralentit progressivement ses caresses, avant de s'arrêter complètement et de remonter vers les lèvres du loup.

Stiles sentit les mains brûlantes de Derek glisser le long de ses côtes pour atterrir dans son boxer et se saisir de son membre. Il laissa échapper un gémissement délicieux de sa bouche.

Dans un grognement, le loup échangea leur position, et prit sauvagement possession des lèvres du jeune homme qui sourit dans le baiser. Stiles devait avouer que le côté sauvage de Derek l'excitait beaucoup, il était peut-être même un peu déçu que le loup se contrôle autant. Il oublia tout lorsque la langue de ce dernier commença à glisser sur son torse en descendant toujours plus bas et qu'il baissa son boxer.

Derek le prit en bouche et essaya de reproduire ce que lui avait fait Stiles et, apparemment, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

« Ooh... Mon Dieuuu... Der-ek... murmura Stiles le souffle court. »

Le loup embrassa la verge et suçota le gland. L'hyperactif se cambra dans un long et bruyant soupir.

« Stop, stop, stop ! supplia presque le garçon et le brun s'exécuta. Bordel t'es... Wow je... »

Derek sourit en secouant la tête.

« Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il d'une voix suave. »

Il se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir de la table de nuit puis, revint avec un tube de lubrifiant. Stiles étant Stiles, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Je te croyais hétéro... Enfin, jusqu'à très récemment.

\- Le lubrifiant ne sert pas qu'aux gay... s'amusa le loup en reprenant place sur le lit. Certaines femmes ne-

\- Ok ! le coupa Stiles. Je ne veux pas savoir finalement ! Dit... hum, tu... je... qui ? balbutia-t-il gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas... On verra ? souffla Derek en allant mordiller son cou. »

Ils reprirent leur place et recommencèrent à s'embrasser sensuellement, repartant gentiment dans le monde de la luxure. Réitérant leurs caresses, Derek prit en main leurs érections et entama des mouvements lents, les faisant gémir tous les deux dans une parfaite synchronisation. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser langoureusement, il attrapa le tube et en fit sauter le bouchon, tout en le questionnant du regard. Stiles lui sourit en hochant la tête.

« Je te fais confiance... murmura l'humain. »

Le loup frissonna à ses mots et alla l'embrasser tendrement.

Il se plaça entre ses jambes, qu'il replia, et commença à déposer des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Stiles était quand même un peu stressé. Après tout, c'était sa première fois avec un homme... Il sursauta au contact froid du gel, mais se détendit sous les caresses. Il sentit un premier doigt s'introduire lentement en lui, c'était bizarre, mais pas vraiment douloureux. Après quelques mouvements, il commença même à doucement gémir, ça devenait agréable, mais pas encore bon, il en voulait plus.

« Plus... plus... marmonna le jeune. »

Derek grogna et ajouta un deuxième doigt aussi lentement que le premier. Stiles grimaça cette fois, ça faisait un peu mal. Il oublia un peu la douleur quand son loup recommença ses caresses sur son membre. Quelques minutes après, les mouvements du loup étaient plus rapides et ses grognements, répondant aux gémissements de Stiles, remplirent la pièce. Il retira ses doigts sous les plaintes de son partenaire et alla reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné avant de recouvrir son membre de lubrifiant et de se présenter à son entrée. Stiles ferma les yeux sous la douleur(imposant vous vous souvenez ?). Derek le remarqua et s'arrêta pour cueillir ses lèvres, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Une fois complètement rentré, il attendit que le jeune homme entre ses bras lui donne l'autorisation de se mouvoir.

« Ok, bouge. Lentement Sourwolf, dit Stiles contre les lèvres du brun.»

Et Derek s'exécuta, d'abord lentement puis, quand Stiles le lui demanda, il accéléra ses mouvements. Se redressant, il entama des coups de butoir plus rapide, plus puissant, allant toujours plus loin, et le masturba au même rythme le faisant gémir très bruyamment. Le brun relâcha son sexe et fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme avant de s'agripper à sa hanche et de redoubler d'ardeur.

« Ooaaaan... Bordel de merde... Derek ! haleta l'hyperactif »

Il ne pensait absolument pas prendre autant de plaisir, mais là, c'était un tout autre monde. Derek était juste parfait, à l'écoute de ses demandes et besoins. C'était délicieusement bon ! Et aux sons que produisait le loup, il aimait tout autant. Il avait ses yeux électriques fixés sur lui, sa bouche entrouverte, laissait voir ses crocs, et les mains qui s'agrippaient à lui étaient griffues. Merde, c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état et il en était plus que fier. Il attira à lui le loup, qui ralentit ses mouvements, les rendant plus lents, mais plus secs, faisant presque crier Stiles à chaque coup de bassin. L'humain quémanda un baiser que le loup lui offrit, en lui entaillant quelque peu la lèvre.

« Désolé... chuchota le brun en réussissant à ranger crocs et griffes

\- Ce... C'est... Haan... Rien ! Haaaaan ! »

Stiles sentit le loup se retirer et il geint presque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai envie que tu me prennes ! souffla Derek en lui tendant le tube de lubrifiant.

\- Euh... »

Stiles avait un peu de mal à redescendre de son nuage, il avait très envie de prendre Derek, mais là, tout de suite, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il voulut protester et proposer de faire ça plus tard, mais le regard que lui lança le loup lui informa qu'il était très sérieux. Il prit donc le lubrifiant et commença à préparer le loup, qui s'était placé à califourchon sur lui. La patience du brun, n'étant pas très grande, il se positionna sur la verge de Stiles et se laissa glisser lentement fronçant quand même un peu les sourcils sous l'intrusion. Stiles, de son côté, dut fermer les yeux sous la sensation et profita de l'immobilité du lycan pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le loup commença à bouger et, progressivement, la cadence accéléra. Stiles ne savait plus où il était, il se perdait en soupirs et murmures inaudibles. Voir le brun soupirer de plaisir ainsi, c'était juste merveilleux. Il prit le sexe de Derek en main et accompagna les mouvements de bassin du loup. Le bêta se pencha en avant et s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de l'autre. Dans le baiser, il se permit de gémir bien plus fort.

« Ne te retiens pas Sourwolf ! »

Le loup accrocha son regard et Stiles donna un coup puissant, mais le loup retint son gémissement. L'humain plissa les yeux et échangea leur position. Il redonna un coup sec et profond et là, Derek ne put retenir le son qui franchit ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas pu étouffer son gémissement – plus proche du cri en fait – c'était tellement bon !

Heureux de l'effet, l'humain recommença plusieurs fois en obtenant le même résultat. Dans l'élan, il alla chuchoter à l'oreille du loup.

« Mon loup... – Il vit les frissons recouvrir le corps de l'autre et sourit. – J'ai très envie de te prendre à quatre pattes... »

Stiles avait dit ça dans l'action, sans réfléchir, et craignait un peu la réaction de Derek. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de se faire repousser par le loup, mais ce qui le surprit, c'est de le voir se retourner et s'offrir totalement à lui. Quelque peu confus, il mit du temps à assimiler toute la situation et il ne bougea que lorsque qu'un grognement impatient se fit entendre. Derek était bouillant et ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que son hyperactif le prenne, comme un peu plus tôt.

Stiles se ressaisit et alla combler son loup désireux. Il aimait l'entendre gémir, il voulait réentendre la voix du brun comme ça. Mais l'humain commença doucement, faisant languir son partenaire, obtenant d'abord des soupirs saccadés puis, à mesure qu'il accélérait, les bruits devinrent plus grave et plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne change d'angle et ne décide de donner des coups beaucoup plus fermes, faisant ainsi claquer leurs peaux.

« Haaan ! Derek lâcha des grognements purement animal. »

Les cris - parce que pour Stiles, Derek criait - finirent de l'enflammer et après quelques vas et viens, il vint en soufflant le prénom du loup comme une litanie. Il se retira et, conscient que son partenaire ne s'était pas encore libéré, il le retourna et le masturba quelques secondes pour le soulager, enfin, dans un cri rauque étouffé par ses lèvres.

Stiles n'était plus capable de penser, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant qui, lui, se leva et alla se nettoyer avant de le rejoindre pour enrouler son bras sur sa taille et poser son front contre son bras en soupirant.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, l'humain sortit de la salle de bains et rejoint Derek sur le canapé. Ils échangèrent un sourire timide et Stiles finit par prendre la parole.

« Hum...

\- C'est le moment où on est censé parler, je suppose, le coupa calmement Derek.

\- Yep. Je crois bien, sourit l'hyperactif avant de faire une pause. »

Il se rapprocha de Derek, restant tout de même à une certaine distance, attrapant le regard de l'autre.

« Donc... Je propose qu'on aille lentement, à notre rythme, sans se poser trop de questions. Simplement voir où tout ça nous mène.

\- Je suis d'accord. J'aimerais aussi qu'on ne s'expose pas de trop devant la meute, en attendant de savoir où on va, du moins.

\- Je suis ok avec ça. Ce sera plus simple. »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire en coin. Stiles lui rendit, attira le plus âgé à lui et ils s'embrassèrent en souriant.

* * *

 **Eh bien voilà, c'était mon premier lemon ! n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) ça me sera utile pour d'autre fic donc allez-y ! Bon, vous pouvez aussi juste me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça dans son ensemble hein ^^**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue et fin fin fin de cette histoire !**

 **vous pouvez aussi aller sur ma page Facebook "Wolfie Herondale" et sur deviantart** " **billette** (point) **deviantart** (point) **com** "

 **Des bisous les lou-loups !**

 **Wolfie**


	14. Epilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour les Reviews sur le précédent chapitre :).**

 **Voilà l'épilogue... Eh oui, c'est fini T.T**

 **Rating : T **

**Disclaimer** **: Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_ ! Ma Miss... Que dire ? ^^ Merci pour tout ! Pour le temps passé à lire et à corriger cette histoire, pour toutes les suggestions faites et aussi pour tout les fous rires que tu m'as donné quand je lisais tes petits commentaires ! Je t'aime fort Miss ! Des bisous et tout pleins de cœurs !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Quelques jours après le retour à la normale, le Shérif Stilinski avait fait savoir aux médias que le responsable des récents meurtres était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, qu'elle avait été arrêtée et internée à Eichen House.

Jace, Isabelle et Alec étaient retournés à Los Angeles, mais gardaient contact avec la meute. En effet, Magnus et Clary, avec l'accord de Derek et Scott, avaient créé un portail permanent dans l'entrepôt où se déroulaient les entraînements. Au début, l'Alpha avait été septique à l'idée que n'importe qui puisse utiliser ce portail, mais avait finalement accepté en apprenant que celui-ci ne serait relié qu'à proximité de l'Institut et à l'appartement de Magnus se trouvant à Brooklyn. Stiles était intervenu en demandant s'il n'était pas possible de limiter l'accès au passage et Clary y avait longuement réfléchi avant de répondre que oui, il suffisait d'inscrire les noms de chacun en créant le portail. La nouvelle avait rassuré tout le monde.

Clary et Simon, qui avaient décidé de finir leur année à Beacon Hills, se rendaient à leur cours de maths en compagnie de Liam et discutaient joyeusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment près du casier du loup pour qu'il puisse récupérer un cahier quand un soupir énervé se fit entendre du casier voisin. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers une jeune fille brune à la peau légèrement halée et aux yeux brun foncé qui galérait à ouvrir son casier. Liam regarda – un peu trop longtemps au goût des chasseurs d'ombres qui échangèrent un regard complice – l'élève, avant de lui venir en aide et de donner un coup sur la porte pour la décoincer. La brune le toisa et commença à partir.

« Merci, non ? cria Simon. »

Elle se retourna et les regarda avant de fixer son regard sur Liam.

« Je me demandais si tu m'en voulais toujours depuis le collège... Apparemment c'est le cas, lança le bêta en la fixant.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je vais juste te le faire payer ! répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix mauvaise en haussant un sourcil avant de repartir.

\- Huuum... C'était qui ça ? demanda le frisé.

\- Hayden Romero, soupira le jeune loup.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? l'interrogea Clary.

\- Une vielle histoire qui date de la 6ème...

\- Elle n'est pas rancunière au moins, ironisa Simon.

\- Elle te plaît ? sourit la rouquine.

\- … Non !

\- Tu as hésité, se moqua l'ancien vampire.

\- N'importe quoi, aller, on va en cours ! »

Liam secoua la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin. Une fois arrivés à leur classe, les trois amis durent se séparer par manque de place à proximité et le pauvre loup-garou geint en observant la dernière chaise de libre. Elle se trouvait en effet à côté de Hayden, ce qui amusa quand même ses deux nouveaux amis – amis... traîtres oui ! – Il souffla, mais finit par s'asseoir et essaya de suivre son cours tout en faisant abstraction des regards noirs que lui lançait la jeune fille. À choisir, il préférerait vraiment combattre une fée psychopathe !

OoOoOoO

Après les cours, toute la meute se trouvait dans le salon des McCall. Lydia et Parrish avaient quelques choses à leur dire. Kira, dans les bras de Scott, s'était installée dans le fauteuil rouge, Liam, Isaac et Chris étaient assis sur le canapé et Stiles et Derek se tenaient debout, derrière eux. Ils observaient tous Lydia et Jordan qui se tenaient au milieu du salon. La Banshee prit alors la parole pour leur annoncer que Jordan était un chien de l'Enfer et sans surprise, Stiles réagit le premier.

« Un chien de l'Enfer... J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus, réfléchit l'hyperactif. Hellhound ! On appelle ça, un Hellhound ! s'exclama-t-il d'un coup en le pointant du doigt.

\- Oui, c'est aussi comme ça qu'on le nomme, soupira Lydia. Mais bref, c'est grâce à Magnus que l'on a trouvé ce qu'il était et-

\- Mais du coup, il va faire partie de la meute ? la coupa Kira faisant grimacer la rousse.

\- Huum, Jordan ? appela-t-elle en se retournant vers le concerné. Je te laisse leur expliquer ? »

L'adjoint du Shérif acquiesça et commença à expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire partie d'une meute ou même d'un groupe, et que ça faisait partie de sa nature d'après Magnus. Que sa mission était de cacher le monde surnaturel aux humains, que c'était une sorte de gardien. Il précisa qu'officiellement il ne faisait pas partie de la meute, mais que si cela se montrait nécessaire, il se placerait à leur coté comme il l'avait déjà fait au Mexique.

La réponse sembla convaincre tout le monde, car personne ne répondit quoi que ce soit en dehors de quelques hochements de tête.

Tout le monde, à part Scott et Kira, quittèrent la maison de Mélissa, chacun allant de leur côté. La Camaro de Derek fut la première à quitter l'allée, rapidement suivit par la Jeep de Stiles et personne ne fit attention au fait que le fils du Shérif n'était pas parti dans la bonne direction. Isaac monta dans la voiture de Mr Argent, ils avaient décidé de rester sur place, le blond ne se voyait pas vraiment squatter chez son Alpha et l'idée de retourner vivre avec Derek ne l'avait pas vraiment inspiré. Donc, Chris avait accepté de le prendre avec lui et avait acheté un appartement dans le centre de Beacon Hills. Liam et Lydia se firent raccompagner par Parrish.

OoOoOoO

Stiles était arrivé peu après lui au loft, un air songeur sur le visage, remarquant à peine Derek descendre l'escalier de fer.

« A quoi tu penses ? questionna le loup.

\- A Parrish... répondit l'humain rêveur, faisant froncer les sourcils du plus vieux. Je me demande jusqu'où sa transformation peut aller... et aussi, s'il est plus puissant que vous... Oh ! s'écria-t-il en regardant Derek se déplacer. Tu crois qu'il peut se transformer en chien ? Lydia a dit que Magnus avait vu un énorme chien noir... Un peu comme ton loup en fait, mais avec des flammes en plus, et ça, c'est cool ! Mais- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car l'ancien Alpha avait grogné et s'était dangereusement rapproché de son dos. Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et sourit narquoisement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Faudrait que je passe plus de temps au bureau du shérif.

\- Et pour quoi faire ? grogna Derek en lui attrapant les hanches d'un geste possessif.

\- Jaloux Sourwolf ? susurra-t-il en souriant de plus belle.»

Le loup l'embrassa sans douceur, un baiser possessif et quelque peu brutal, faisant rire l'humain avant qu'il ne lui morde la lèvre en représailles. Derek grogna (encore) et ils se défièrent du regard un moment, l'un les yeux pétillants de malice et l'autre s'allumant irrégulièrement.

« Ne me mords pas, lâcha le plus âgé. Pas si- »

Il fut coupé par Stiles qui, levant un sourcil et affichant un sourire provocateur, attrapa une nouvelle fois sa lèvre avec ses dents. Les pupilles du bêta se dilatèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque son humain commença à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure tout en fixant ses yeux.

« Pas si... quoi, mon loup ? s'amusa l'hyperactif en relâchant la lèvre du loup, qui ferma les yeux sous les frissons que provoquaient ces mots.»

Il adorait qu'il l'appelle comme ça... En fait, il aurait même pu dire ''Sourwolf'' à la place de ''loup'', ça aurait eu le même résultat. C'était plus l'adjectif possessif qu'utilisait son partenaire que le surnom qui lui faisait cet effet-là et Stiles le savait parfaitement. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur le visage satisfait du plus jeune. Il esquissa un sourire avant de l'attraper sous les cuisses et de le porter jusqu'au lit sous le rire joyeux de celui-ci.

Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, Derek dessinait distraitement des formes hasardeuses sur la peau nue de Stiles, qui, lui, somnolait sous les caresses. Le loup pensait à plusieurs choses et il soupira dans les cheveux de l'hyperactif qui, surpris, releva la tête pour le regarder et lui demander ce qu'il y avait.

« J'aimais bien te regarder t'entraîner, avoua-t-il simplement »

Stiles sembla surpris par cet aveu, ce qui fit ricaner le brun.

« Je t'assure, j'aimais bien, ça te rendait encore plus...

\- Sexy ? le taquina le fils du shérif, mais devant le silence de Derek, il ouvrit grand la bouche. Sérieusement ? Te battre contre moi et me voir me battre t'excite ? »

Le loup se contenta de hausser les épaules, laissant le plus jeune se réinstaller dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas, savoir que tu es capable de me défier, je-

\- Je le faisais déjà avant ! s'offusqua Stiles.

\- Je parle de maîtrise physique, idiot, pas verbale, répliqua le lycan en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure châtain qui se trouvait sous lui. Même si j'étais en colère lorsque je me suis retrouvé à bout de souffle avec un flingue sur le front, le fait que tu aies réussi à faire ça m'a vraiment excité. C'est surprenant que les autres n'aient rien senti.

\- Hm, je préfère te voir t'entraîner, moi. Pas besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose que ton corps en mouvement – Derek sourit un moment (eh bien ? Il a le droit d'être flatté ^^) – Du coup, je suppose que tu seras présent aux prochains entraînements que Chris a prévu pour Lyd's et moi ?

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Du tout ! C'est... Intéressant, murmura-t-il. Si je travaille bien, j'aurais droit à une récompense ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de toi. »

Stiles pouffa et le silence retomba, un silence agréable qu'ils aimaient bien, car rare. Évidemment, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se voyaient intimement que leur relation s'était métamorphosée. Les deux se disputaient toujours autant, usant de sarcasmes, grognements et menaces sanglantes. Ils ne faisaient pas plus de concessions devant les autres, ils ne prenaient pas la défense de l'autre niaisement lors des conflits de la meute, ils étaient restés les mêmes et l'ambiance avait été plus seine après leur première nuit.

OoOoOoO

Scott et Stiles étaient dans la chambre de l'Alpha, ils étaient allongés sur son lit. Les deux amis ne s'étaient pas retrouvés juste tous les deux depuis un moment. Le loup demanda à l'hyperactif s'il avait des nouvelles de Malia. Stiles se sentit triste en pensant que non, il n'en avait pas. Elle ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis son départ et Braeden n'en avait pas donné à Derek non plus... Il se contentait d'espérer que la coyote allait bien et qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas dans la possibilité d'en donner. Bien sûr, il était encore triste de son départ, ce n'est pas parce qu'il voyait Derek qu'il avait oublié Malia. Mais c'était son choix à elle, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, elle n'avait pas voulu lui en parler et il avait dû faire avec.

« Stiles ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'elle est partie ? soupçonna Scott en fronçant les sourcils et surprenant l'humain.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Beh, tu me dis que tu n'as aucune nouvelle de ta copine qui est partie en te laissant un simple mot et tu n'as pas l'air... Plus inquiet que ça. C'est étrange, s'expliqua son ami. »

Stiles prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas te mentir, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. C'est très récent et la personne n'apprécierait pas que je t'en parle sans en parler avec elle.

\- Je la connais cette personne ?

\- Oui, et Scott, on parle d'autre chose.

\- D'accord, sourit le loup. Tu penses qu'on va être tranquille un moment ?

\- J'en sais rien mec, on verra. On va commencer par profiter de pouvoir souffler quelques jours... c'était intéressant cette fois, un sorcier, des chasseurs de démons et une fée !

\- Et le retour d'Isaac, ajouta Scott.

\- Ouais, aussi... Bon, et si on se faisait une partie de console ? suggéra Stiles en s'asseyant sur le lit. »

Scott se leva et alla allumer la télé, ainsi que la Playstation, et retourna sur le lit en donnant une manette à l'hyperactif, qui s'en saisie en souriant.

Stiles avait raison, il fallait profiter de cette période de calme.

* * *

 **Et voilà, C'est Quoi Ce Bordel c'est fini !**

 **Je suis un peu triste que tout ça soit fini mais c'est le jeu ^^'.**

 **Je voulais quand même dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont follow cette Fanfiction à tout ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et surtout à :** _ **ophelie aurore Scott,**_ ** _Maighread Nephtys, Maeva Cerise, tognar julia, lesaccrosdelamerceri_ et _Calya !_ Pour avoir étaient là à chaque chapitre :). Merci aussi à ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire à leur favs. **

**J'ai une petite question : j'ai prévu quelques bonus pour cette histoire et je voulais avoir votre avis pour savoir si je les mets ici ou à part...**

 **Bref, vous pouvez laisser un petit mot !**

 **Des bisous tout le monde**

 **Wolfie**


	15. BONUS

**Bonjour mes petits loups !**

 **Me revoici avec le premier bonus de cette fic !**

 **Rating : M **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et leurs univers ne m'appartiennent pas ! Tout ceci est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV pour Teen Wolf et à Cassandra Clare pour TMI !**

 **Bêta Lectrice et Correctrice : _Evangeline Black_ ! Ma Miss Chérie d'amour ! Merci encore *Coeur* **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grognant doucement – réflexe matinal – et frotta son visage contre le coussin doux et moelleux qui se trouvait là, avant de finalement poser son regard sur le visage endormi de Stiles.

Il l'observa un moment, se repassant mentalement les neuf dernières années.

Il se rappela s'être demandé s'il l'aimait. C'est vrai qu'au début il avait une certaine affection pour le fils du Shérif qui s'était rapidement transformée en désir et allez savoir, ils s'étaient fréquentés un temps après leur première nuit d'amants… jusqu'à ce que Stiles aille à l'université et que les choses ne se compliquent pour le couple et qu'ils finissent par se séparer. Ils avaient continué leurs vies, se croisant inévitablement lorsque la meute de Beacon Hills se réunissait, jusqu'à ce que l'hyperactif ne revienne s'installer dans la petite ville californienne il y a de ça deux ans.

Derek sourit en revoyant le regard désapprobateur d'un certain sorcier lors d'une des nombreuses visites des chasseurs d'ombres. Magnus l'avait silencieusement poussé à aller voir Stiles – oui, il lui avait lancé des regards tellement appuyés, lourds de reproche et surtout pleins de promesse de torture tout au long de la soirée qu'il n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps – et il faut croire que les choses devaient être comme cela, car il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'une bouche gourmande s'était écrasée sur ses lèvres, entraînant un baiser sauvage rempli de frustration. L'échange avait fini par s'adoucir et leurs corps se souvenant parfaitement de l'autre, les gestes qui avaient suivi s'étaient fait autonomes sans réelle conscience.

Se reconnectant avec le présent, il pouvait désormais affirmer qu'il aimait cet humain agaçant et hyperactif qui partageait sa vie et qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, il en était totalement accro.

« Hey... murmura-t-il alors que Stiles sortait lentement du sommeil en papillonnant des yeux.

-B'jour m'loup, finit par répondre le plus jeune en s'étirant. »

Stiles se mit sur le côté et commença à tracer de légères arabesques le long de son dos, le faisant soupirer d'aise un moment. Le loup se déplaça et alla caler son nez dans le cou de son compagnon qui continuait ses caresses. C'était un moment calme et doux que le couple s'accordait régulièrement.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune quand Derek fit glisser sa langue sur la peau de son cou. Il y déposa quelques baisers et entreprit de le mordiller, mais se stoppa net.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? lui demanda l'hyperactif, surpris. »

Le lycan soupira de déception en se retirant du cou tentateur et alla déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amour avant de lui indiquer la porte à laquelle fut portée, quelques secondes plus tard, trois petits coups discret.

« Oui Max. On est réveillé, lança le loup en sortant du lit, souriant. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit bout de trois ans tout à fait adorable, dans une grenouillère de dragon verte à pois pastels orange et jaune recouvrant sa peau bleutée, deux petites cornes sortant de ses cheveux noir/bleu pas très loin de ses tempes, et surtout une moue encore un peu endormie à qui on ne pourrait rien refuser.

« C'est Rafe qui m'a dit... avoua l'enfant alors que Derek le prenait aux bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Rafe ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Va voir si Der et St-, bégaya-t-il sur le prénom. Siles y sont réveillés, réussit à dire timidement le petit.

\- Papa a dit qu'il fallait pas rapporter... ronchonna une voix enfantine avec un léger accent hispanique avant qu'un petit garçon de cinq ans à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux sombres n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Dad dit toujours la vérité, répliqua le petit bout. »

Derek esquissa un sourire et se retourna vers Stiles qui venait de laisser échapper un ronflement.

« Ok, on descend. On va laisser Stiles se réveiller tranquillement et aller déjeuner. »

Le plus âgé des enfants, Rafael, sauta sur le dos du loup et s'y cramponna pendant qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en colimaçon du loft. Une fois en bas, Rafe le lâcha et se précipita sur l'une des chaises du bar qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Depuis que l'hyperactif s'était installé ici, le loft avait bien meilleur allure, bien que Magnus trouvait qu'il y avait encore pas mal de choses à revoir. Derek avait placé Max sur sa hanche droite et sortait deux bols et une tasse à café du placard quand la petite main bleue du garçon le tapota pour l'interpeller.

« Moi, c'est bibi hein ! lui fit-il remarquer en pensant que le lycan avait oublié, le faisant gentiment sourire.

\- Je sais, lui répondit l'homme en allant chercher un biberon dans les affaires que lui avaient laissé Magnus et Alec.

\- Alors pourquoi ? questionna le petit en montrant les deux bol sur le plan de travail.

\- Un pour Rafael, lui expliqua Derek en en déposant un devant le petit brun. Et un pour Stiles, finit il en posant le deuxième à une place vide.

Le petit garçon dans ses bras regarda le bar en fronçant les sourcils puis, fixa le bêta.

« Et toi ?

\- Moi, je prends ça, lui montra Derek en allumant la cafetière.

\- Comme Papa et Dad! s'exclama l'enfant un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Exact. Bien, maintenant ça mange quoi au réveil un bébé sorcier et un chasseur d'ombres miniature ?

\- Tartines ! dirent en même temps les deux enfants. »

Le loup entendit que Stiles était en train de se lever et alla chercher le lait dans le frigo, après avoir sorti le chocolat en poudre du placard. Il commença par préparer le biberon de Max et le lui donna, puis il servit Rafe et laissa la bouteille de lait sur le bar pour son hyperactif qui descendait lentement les marches en fer. Il essaya ensuite d'installer Max sur son siège, mais s'agaça rapidement avec les attaches '' _Pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, mais tes chaises sont un peu hautes et puis... loin de moi l'idée que vous puissiez le laisser se casser la figure sur le sol, mais bon ça serait de haut, donc vous le mettez là-dedans_ '' avait dit Magnus. Il voulait bien mais là, il avait juste envie d'arracher les attaches et de déchiqueter le truc.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe mon loup, va boire ton café. »

Stiles regarda un instant Derek, non pas aller boire son café, mais préparer les tartines des deux bouts de choux et attrapa les embouts en les observant un temps avant de finalement attacher le tout en deux seconde achevant son travail d'un '' _et voilà_ '' qui fit grogner le loup et rire les petits.

OoOoOoOoO

Si le petit déjeuné avait été relativement calme, le moment où il fallut les habiller fut beaucoup plus mouvementé. Et c'est à ce moment précis que Derek lança un regard désespéré à Stiles. Pourquoi avaient-ils accepté de rendre service à Alec et Magnus ?

 _Alec, qui avait développé une amitié surprenante avec Stiles, lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander s'ils étaient occupés ces deux prochains jours. Et l'humain n'ayant pas senti le piège, répondit que non, le loup et lui-même n'avait rien de prévu – il travaillait depuis le loft sur son ordinateur et Derek avait été engagé comme consultant pour le bureau du shérif et n'avait aucune affaire pour le moment._

 _« Vous nous sauveriez la vie si vous vous occupiez de Max et Rafe pendant ses deux jours..._

 _\- Je, hum, p-, bafouilla l'hyperactif. Je veux dire, t'es sûr de ton choix là ? Izzy ou Jace n-_

 _\- Non, ici tout le monde doit se rendre à Idris, une histoire pas très claire sur une nouvelle loi..._

 _\- Scott et Kira, eux, ils sont plus aptes à garder des gosses ! En plus, Luna et Taiyo s'entendent très bien avec Max et Rafe !_

 _\- Oui, mais ils ont un loup et un renard sous leur toit et c'est déjà pas mal compliqué, avait répondu Alec patiemment, pas un brin agacé par la tentative de Stiles._

 _\- Ok, un point pour toi. Et Lydia ? Elle n'a pas d'enfant non plus et adore les vôtres ? tenta-t-il désespérément. Pas que nous n'adorons pas les petits hein, se rattrapa vite l'hyperactif, ne voulant pas que son ami ne se méprenne à ce sujet, ils les adoraient. Mais..._

 _\- En voyage avec Parrish, le coupa le brun avec un rire dans la voix. Et puis, les petits vous adorent aussi et tu viens de dire que vous étiez libres._

 _\- Hum...Ok, donc on est les derniers disponibles... On parle de deux jours là Alec, pas d'une ou deux heures !_

 _\- J'en suis conscient, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix Stiles !_

 _\- Tu te rends bien compte qu'on n'est pas les mieux placés pour-_

 _\- En plus, Max adore les pirates et rêve d'en devenir un... rajouta le chasseur d'ombre par-dessus les explications farfelues de son ami._

 _\- Ok, on va se débrouiller ! finit par céder le jeune homme sous le léger rire d'Alec. On va gérer... Rafe est du genre calme, Derek devrait savoir l'occuper..._

 _\- Merci, vous nous sauvez la vie ! »_

Derek, après que Stiles lui ai parlé du programme des deux prochains jours, s'était dit que ce ne serait pas si terrible. Et même lorsque le sorcier et le Nephilim étaient partis en leur laissant les deux petits anges paisiblement endormi dans la chambre, il ne s'était pas douté du carnage qui se déroulait actuellement devant lui.

Max courait dans la pièce avec un bout de tissu qui, Derek pouvait le jurer, ressemblait étrangement à leur taie d'oreiller, noué en bandeau sur la tête et recouvrant ses cornes. Il sautait sur le lit défait en criant des choses laissant comprendre qu'il était un horrible pirate et lançait son coussin sur son frère hilare et, lui aussi, sur un lit totalement à l'envers, qui répliquait en lui balançant le sien en retour. Stiles était assis au milieu de tout ça, en tailleur, des vêtements dans les bras et l'air totalement dépassé par les événements.

Tout ça donnait lieu à un désordre sans nom et agaçant que Derek supportait difficilement. Bien sûr, le loup avait envie d'intervenir, mais ne voulait pas effrayer les enfants en craquant et en hurlant en mode grand méchant loup énervé. Cela commençait à être compliqué et le calme du loup menaçait de s'effondrer.

« Heu... Les gars... essaya d'intervenir Stiles détournant ainsi l'attention du lycan. Les gars ! Stop, il faudrait- Hop là... s'interrompit-il en attrapant un oreiller qui traversait une nouvelle fois la pièce, espérant ainsi calmer le jeu. Il faudrait qu'on s'habille. »

Mais Max traversa la pièce en criant un truc genre ''à l'abordage'' et se jeta sur son frère qui bloqua l'attaque en rigolant de plus belle. Une gentille bagarre fraternelle débuta faisant rire et s'essouffler les petits, jusqu'à ce que Rafe ne bloque Max et qu'une étincelle orange ne s'échappe du plus jeune faisant couiner le jeune chasseur d'ombres qui le lâcha, en le poussant du lit.

Derek, en voyant l'enfant se rapprocher dangereusement du sol, le rattrapa de justesse sous le regard soulagé de Stiles qui s'était tendu.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! cria le loup. On s'habille les monstres ! »

Derek partit avec le sac de Max dans une main et l'enfant à la peau bleue sous le bras (oui, oui, sous le bras) qui riait joyeusement de la situation.

Une fois tout le monde habillé, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsque Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

« Minute ma myrtille ! s'affola l'hyperactif en courant vers la cuisine.

\- Siles ! râla le petit sorcier. J'suis pas une myrtille ! bouda l'enfant. Tonton Jace aussi, il dit ça !

\- Ah ? Mais j'aime beaucoup t'appeler comme ça, c'est gentil mon ange, lui sourit l'adulte.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? s'agaça le loup.

\- Vois-tu mon loup, je ne saurais pas comment expliquer aux gens pourquoi le petit bout est bleu et encore moins justifier les deux jolies cornes qu'il a bien fixées sur la tête... Toi si ? »

Derek se tourna vers Max qui plaça sa main sur sa bouche, écarquillant légèrement les yeux en réalisant la bêtise qu'ils avaient failli faire.

« On a oublié la potion de Papa ! dit en riant l'enfant.

\- Exactement ! Aller, viens-là moussaillon, s'amusa Stiles en lui tendant la fiole que le père avait préparé.

\- Ça pue la potion de Papa... grimaça le jeune sorcier avant de la porter à ses lèvres. »

Le couple put voir disparaître la couleur bleutée de sa peau pour prendre un teinte plus rosé avant de se stabiliser sur une teinte se rapprochant de celle de son frère. Les cornes sur sa tête se volatilisèrent et ses cheveux devinrent bien plus noirs qu'à l'origine. L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à son frère avec ce charme, sûrement pour éviter les questions.

Globalement, les enfants étaient sages, mais les deux hommes rentraient épuisés de la sortie au parc avec Scott et Kira. C'était Il fallait les occuper tout le temps en plus ! D'habitude – et c'était rare hein – ils s'amusaient quelques temps avec eux et hop, leurs pères prenaient le relais. Sauf que là, bah, il n'y avait qu'eux et Scott qui, lui, s'occupait déjà de Luna et Taiyo avec Kira. Stiles et la kitsune s'étaient donc retrouvés avec Max et Luna, une magnifique petite louve – un mélange parfait entre l'Alpha et l'asiatique et qui ferait sûrement des ravages à l'adolescence... à condition qu'elle n'est pas héritée de la maladresse de ses deux parents – à jouer aux pirates dans l'herbe. Derek et Scott jouaient au basket avec Rafe et Taiyo, un lounard qui avait pris un peu des deux pouvoirs de ses parents. Il prenait une forme semblable à celle de Scott lors de ses transformations occasionnelles, mais ressemblait davantage à un renard qu'à un loup et savait lui aussi manipuler l'électricité. Bref, le couple avait eu une après-midi bien chargée et ne rêvait que d'une douche et de se coucher !

Sauf que les fripouilles de trois et cinq ans, eux, étaient encore en pleine forme.

OoOoOoOoO

Le bain fut un temps calme pour chacun. Max avait joué avec les bouteilles de shampoing et gel douche, s'en servant comme des bateaux sous la surveillance de l'humain qui se prit au jeu de l'enfant. Derek avait supervisé la douche de Rafe, se contentant d'allumer l'eau et de le rincer. Le plus âgé des enfants était plutôt autonome et le loup était simplement là pour vérifier qu'il se savonnait bien partout et qu'il était vraiment sec avant qu'il ne s'habille tout seul. Ils rejoignirent Stiles et Max dans le salon, devant la télé, le garçon lové contre l'humain, en train de regarder '' _Pirates des Caraïbes_ ''. C'était un vieux film à la qualité d'image moyenne, mais l'enfant avait l'air totalement absorbé.

Le soir, après avoir couché les enfants, les deux amants se trouvaient dans la salle de bain et parlaient un peu de la journée éreintante qu'ils venaient de passer.

« Je vais m'écrouler je sens ! fit remarquer le plus jeune en posant sa brosse à dents dans le gobelet.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour être père... marmonna le loup dans une serviette en se séchant le visage, faisant ricaner son compagnon. »

Il l'étendit sur le porte-serviette et sentit un corps chaud se coller au sien, ainsi que deux mains lui parcourant le torse pendant que des lèvres vinrent se poser le long de sa colonne pour remonter doucement le long de sa nuque. Derek soupira à l'attention, c'était agréable de sentir le souffle chaud de Stiles contre lui, et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, le laissant embrasser la totalité de son cou. Il sourit en constatant que les mains de son amant commençaient à descendre lentement vers l'élastique de son bas de training dans l'intention de passer dessous.

« Je croyais que tu étais fatigué... sourit-il en allant cueillir ses lèvres.

\- Hm, jamais quand il s'agit de faire l'amour ou quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec toi, Sourwolf. »

Le loup pouffa et retira les mains baladeuses qui arrivaient presque à destination, pour pouvoir se retourner et embrasser correctement son humain. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, laissant leurs mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre pour finalement s'accrocher quelque part et raffermir leur prise. Le baiser était lent et remplit de tendresse sans être dépourvu de sensualité, bien au contraire, et ce genre de baiser promettait à Stiles une nuit fantastique, remplie d'orgasme en tout genre. Derek se recula, faisant geindre l'hyperactif et prit sa main pour sortir de la pièce et se réfugier dans leur chambre afin de profiter l'un de l'autre dans le merveilleux monde de la luxure. Il se fit pousser sur le lit où il se retrouva assis au bord avec un Stiles le dominant fièrement, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, le faisant grogner d'approbation. Son amant se plaça entre ses jambes, attrapa de ses mains son visage et reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise et envie. Alors que Stiles déviait dans son cou, la porte de la chambre se manifesta doucement. Derek soupira en renversant sa tête en arrière pendant que Stiles laissait tomber la sienne sur son torse gémissant de frustration. Le plus jeune alla voir ce qu'il se passait, reprenant un visage souriant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Captain ? demanda-t-il en découvrant Max à la porte avant de remarquer le jeune brun, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Un souci les enfants ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

\- Siles, tu racontes une histoire de pirate ? quémanda timidement le petit sorcier.

\- Non ! Pas encore Max... bougonna le plus âgé des petits en croisant les bras sur son torse, boudeur.

\- Pirate, comme Papa !

\- Ton père a été pirate ? s'étonna Stiles avec un sourire rêveur et le garçon secoua vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire éclatant rempli de fierté.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'histoire de pirate Rafe ? interrogea Derek depuis sa place, mais le petit garçon fit non de la tête. Pourtant, Stiles raconte hyper bien les histoires.

\- Noon...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »

Le futur chasseur d'ombres partit en courant dans sa chambre et revint avec un livre en mains qu'il montra à Stiles, qui l'étudia un moment avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

« C'est en espagnol, je crois. »

Derek s'approcha d'eux et prit gentiment le bouquin des mains de l'humain pour le feuilleter un peu avant de sourire à l'enfant.

« Tu... tu aimerais que je te le lise ? hésita-t-il alors que l'enfant confirmait d'un signe de tête. Très bien, viens. »

Rafe lui attrapa la main et ils partirent tous les deux dans la chambre qu'occupaient les garçons. L'enfant s'allongea dans son lit et indiqua à Derek où se placer avant de se blottir contre lui et d'ouvrir son livre sur la page de son conte préféré. Le loup fut un instant troublé par l'affection que demandait le petit, mais se reprit en observant la page qu'il lui montrait. Il commença à lire en espagnol.

« _Chouí était un petit indien qui vivait à Misiones avec ses parents. Sa peau était dorée par le soleil de la région et ses yeux en amande étaient noirs, comme tous les indiens de sa tribu. Mais le petit indien était différent des autres…_

 _Alors que les autres enfants jouaient ensemble, lui préférait s'isoler dans la forêt et parler aux oiseaux, qu'il considérait comme ses meilleurs amis. Souvent, il s'asseyait sur le tronc d'un vieux Timbo et jouait de douces mélodies avec sa flûte, auxquelles les oiseaux répondaient. Le tout formait une musique harmonieuse. Il était courant de voir le jeune garçon assis dans une clairière et entouré d'oiseaux, voletant autour de lui._

 _Lors des journées de grande chaleur, Chouí se baignait dans les eaux d'une source, et les oiseaux venaient y barboter avec lui dans l'eau fraîche, s'y trempant les pattes et le bec. D'autres jours, le petit indien suivait silencieusement les chasseurs d'oiseaux et les désarmait afin qu'ils ne puissent pas capturer les animaux._

 _Le chef de la tribu, très énervé à cause de cela, lui interdit de quitter le camp pendant plusieurs jours. Les oiseaux, avec qui il partageait des graines, lui ramenèrent du jus d'orange et du miel, transportés dans leurs becs, car ils savaient que le petit indien en raffolait._

 _Un jour, alors que Chouí jouait de la flûte dans une clairière, un colibri vint le voir, complètement désemparé : ses petits étaient dans leur nid, situé sur la branche d'un arbre attaqué par des fourmis « tueuses de forêt », qui peuvent s'en prendre à une plante et la laisser sans vie en quelques minutes. Le petit indien, en voyant la mère pleurer pour ses petits, décida d'aller les sauver. Il monta à l'arbre et les fourmis l'attaquèrent violemment et couvrirent son corps. Malgré la douleur des piqûres, il parvint à attraper le nid et le lança au sol. Il sauva ainsi les oisillons. La souffrance était telle qu'il lâcha prise et tomba._

 _Il resta ainsi, les yeux fermés et sans bouger. Les oiseaux, surpris puis, désemparés, l'entouraient. Avec leurs becs, ils lui lançaient de l'eau afin de le faire se réveiller. Mais rien n'y fît. Ils comprirent alors que Chouí était mort. Tous les animaux de la forêt se mirent à gémir : Chouí est mort ! Les écureuils, les crapauds, et même les cerfs étaient émus par la nouvelle. La douleur fut suivie par une grande quiétude : tous les animaux et toutes les plantes se turent, le soleil s'obscurcit, baignant ainsi la forêt d'une triste lumière dorée. Un par un, les oiseaux volèrent pour aller chercher, chacun, une fleur bleue. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes; mais toutes étaient bleues, les fleurs préférées de Chouí._

 _Petit à petit, la terre rouge de Misiones est devenue bleue, avec des oiseaux voletant de tous les côtés. Les couleurs de leurs plumes formaient un arc-en-ciel. Ils demandèrent au dieu Tupa, par leurs chants, de faire un miracle en transformant Chouí en oiseau, ce qui avait toujours été son rêve._

 _La légende raconte que de la montagne de fleurs s'envola un oiseau bleu, chantant ''Chouí, Chouí''. Il disparut dans le ciel, suivi par des milliers d'autres oiseaux. Depuis ce jour, on peut observer, dans la forêt de Misiones (et surtout dans les orangers), un magnifique oiseau bleu qui chante Chouí, Chouí!_ ***** »

Le loup sourit, c'était une jolie histoire, mais le petit garçon ne dormait toujours pas et restait collé à lui. Il attendit un moment avant que l'enfant ne prenne la parole.

« Dit Derek, tu connais la berceuse ? _Gumaytapuñénmay, gumaytapuñénmay_ ******? chantonna Rafe en levant son visage vers lui. »

Le loup sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Oui, il la connaissait. C'était une berceuse mapuche, une langue amérindienne parlée par la communauté Mapuche en Argentine. Une de ses tantes la chantait de temps en temps quand il était enfant. Il observa l'enfant qui le regardait avec espoir et finit par acquiescer.

« _Gumaytapuñén may, gumaytapuñén may_

 _kupage guru may, kupage guru may_

 _xa pita puñén may, xa pita puñén may_

 _amutugué guru may, xa pita puñén may_

 _amutugué guru may_

 _kupaytá guru may, amutugué guru may_

 _umutuguépuñén may, xa pita puñén may,_

 _xa pita puñén may, xa pita puñén may…_ »

Au début, l'enfant la chantait avec lui, mais au fur et à mesure, sa voix s'affaissait pour finir par s'éteindre totalement et ne laisser entendre qu'une respiration régulière et profonde. Le lycan borda le Nephilim et partit rejoindre Stiles dans leur chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Stiles, qui était restait dans leur chambre avec Max, s'installa dans le grand lit avec Max dans les bras qu'il posa à côté de lui.

« Très bien ma myrtille – l'enfant fit la moue – donc, tu veux une histoire de pirates – Le petit bout sourit en faisant « oui » de la tête – réfléchissons... Ok, _il était une fois un pirate, qui voguait sur les mers. Le pirate voguait, mais il ne savait pas trop à la recherche de quoi il était. En tant que pirate, il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû être à la recherche d'un trésor. Un jour, en accostant sur une île qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée jusque-là, il aperçut un coffre scellé qui gisait, là, sur la plage. Tout excité, il se mit en quête d'un objet qui lui permette d'ouvrir le coffre. C'était la première fois qu'il trouvait un coffre, scellé de surcroît, et qui scintillait de mille feux au soleil. Il le convoitait. Surtout, il convoitait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il s'imaginait qu'il devait y avoir là un fabuleux trésor, en tous cas si le contenu était aussi magnifique que l'extérieur, tout recouvert de ferronneries ouvragées de grand prix. Mais le coffre refusait de s'ouvrir. Il avait beau essayer de le forcer par tous les moyens, il n'arrivait pas à faire céder son cadenas, et cela le rendait fou à lier : il faisait des danses autour du coffre, s'acharnait, essayait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour l'ouvrir, en vain. Le coffre continuait à étinceler au soleil comme un fruit défendu. A la fin, le pirate alla s'abriter un peu plus loin sous les feuilles d'un grand arbre tropical, car un lourd orage s'annonçait. Épuisé, il s'endormit. Il fut réveillé par le bruit du tonnerre : un coup de foudre le fit sursauter. Puis, des pluies torrentielles s'abattirent sur l'île. Lorsque l'orage fut terminé, et que le soleil recommença à darder ses rayons, le pirate sortit de sa cachette pour aller voir ce qu'il était advenu du coffre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, de voir que la foudre avait ouvert le coffre ! Mais grande fut sa déception, car il vit que le magnifique coffre était vide._

\- oooh... réagi Max en regardant Stiles avec de grand yeux, témoignant son engouement pour cette histoire.

\- _Le pirate, déçu, repartit voguer sur les mers. Au matin du douzième jour, il accosta à nouveau sur une île. Il croyait être arrivé au même endroit, car il y avait aussi un coffre sur le sable fin de la plage. '' Incroyable, se dit-il. Encore ! '' Il s'approcha, mais il ne s'agissait pas du même coffre, celui-ci était plus petit que le premier, et il était aussi légèrement entrouvert. '' Incroyable ! '' Se dit le pirate. Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, d'énormes agates et des pierres précieuses de toutes sortes, ainsi que des louis d'or, étaient amoncelés. Le pirate n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais qui avait donc pu abandonner là un tel trésor ? Comment se faisait-il que personne ne s'en soit encore emparé ? Il regarda alentours. Personne. '' C'est incroyable '', se dit-il. Qu'elles étaient les chances pour que lui, un pirate, tombe sur un trésor oublié sur une île déserte, qui n'appartenait à personne ? Il se réjouit. Le soir, il fit un grand feu et dansa autour du trésor. Quelle joie ! Il avait trouvé un trésor ! Il était riche ! Il pouvait rentrer chez lui à présent ! Peut-être s'achèterait-il une maison ? Ou un autre bateau plus grand, plus beau. Il s'endormit, en rêvant à toutes les belles choses que le trésor lui permettrait de faire._ ******* Voilà, myrtille fin de l'histoire, sourit l'homme.

\- J'aime bien ton histoire. Quand je serais grand, je serais un pirate ! Comme Papa, un gentil pirate parce que Dad dit qu'il ne faut pas voler. Je veux être comme le pirate de ton histoire. Trouver un trésor ! »

Stiles sourit, parce que le petit était adorable et qu'il partageait la même passion à son age mais aussi parce qu'imaginer Magnus en pirate était plutôt drôle. Mais il perdit vite son sourire quand l'enfant ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu chantes un chanson ? Dad chante le soir...

\- Hum... Myrtille je ne sais pas chanter... tu... tu te rappelles la musique que tu as aimé pendant le film tout à l'heure ?

\- Celle du pirate et de la fille ?

\- Yep, si je la trouve, ça te va ? tenta de marchander Stiles »

Max approuva et l'adulte attrapa son téléphone pour chercher le morceau et le lancer. Le petit se blottit contre lui et finit par s'endormir, rapidement rejoins par Stiles.

Derek les retrouva comme ça et alla couper le son du portable de son compagnon. Il attrapa délicatement l'enfant pour le déposer dans son lit et retourna auprès de son amant qui dormait toujours. '' _ce sera pour une autre fois_ '' pensa le loup quelque peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir finir l'activité qu'ils avaient pourtant si bien commencé. Il soupira et se glissa sous les draps. Stiles se tourna instinctivement vers lui et s'accrocha à lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Magnus et Alec arrivèrent devant le loft, deux jours après avoir déposé les enfants, ils avaient d'abord attendu derrière la grande porte métallique puis, devant l'absence de réponse du couple, le sorcier utilisa sa magie pour rentrer dans le loft sans déclencher l'alarme. Alec affirma à son fiancé qu'ils étaient là, il entendait leur respirations, ils essayèrent donc de les appeler sans succès. Les deux parents commencèrent à doucement s'inquiéter et décidèrent d'aller à l'étage. Les portes étaient fermées. Magnus s'avança vers la chambre qu'occupaient normalement Max et Rafe pendant qu'Alec ouvrait lentement la porte de la chambre du couple. Vide.

« Alec ! l'apostropha dans un chuchotement son amant. Viens voir... »

Il avait une tendresse dans la voix qui interpella le chasseur d'ombre. Il s'approcha de Magnus et passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage du Nephilim, la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux était tout bonnement adorable !

Les lits avaient été rassemblés au centre de la pièce. Aux pieds de ceux-ci, il y avait un drap blanc tendu relié au plafond, le sol était recouvert de draps de différentes teintes de bleus et sur les lits se trouvaient Stiles, Derek, Rafe et Max. Rafe était dans une tenue de basket qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et était recroquevillé sur le torse d'un Derek endormi, appuyé contre la tête de lit, le livre de contes de Rafe lâchement tenu par sa main qui était posée sur le petit. Max, lui, était appuyé contre l'épaule du loup, ronflant légèrement avec la bouche ouverte et tenant dans ses mains des figurines, le bras de Stiles, qui, lui aussi, dormait profondément roulé en boule, barrait son petit corps et rejoignait la cuisse de Derek. Le tableau était plutôt mignon.

Le sorcier sortit son téléphone et immortalisa le moment.

OoOoOoOoO

Derek grogna doucement et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il était seul dans la chambre avec Rafe toujours endormi contre lui et bavant sur son t-shirt. Il chercha du regard le réveil et vit qu'il indiquait seize heures. Ils avaient dormi deux heures et il était plus que raisonnable de réveiller le petit, surtout qu'il entendait les voix de plusieurs personnes en bas, ce qui annonçait que les deux papas étaient de retour. Il se redressa, afin d'être assis correctement et entreprit de réveiller le garçon.

Les trois adultes levèrent la tête en entendant les bruits dans l'escalier. Stiles sourit tendrement en voyant le regard doux que son loup posait sur l'enfant agrippé à lui tel un koala. Ce détail n'échappa pas non plus à Magnus qui fit voyager ses yeux entre les deux hommes et donna un léger coup de coude à Alec, qui eut un rictus moqueur. L'hyperactif se leva de sa chaise et alla préparer un café pendant que Derek saluait ses invités d'un simple hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers le bar et de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Et voilà un café pour le loup grognon, dit joyeusement l'humain en posant la tasse devant le brun.

\- M'ci, marmonna-t-il en portant le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres.

\- Rafe, mon ange ? tenta le Nephilim en remarquant que le petit somnolait toujours sur le loup qui ne semblait pas encombré par la présence de l'enfant.

\- Il ne me dérange pas, assura le lycan en reprenant une gorgé de son café.

\- Le parfait petit papa, se moqua innocemment Magnus »

Derek recracha son café en s'étouffant, réveillant complètement Rafe, qui paraissait encore choqué par son réveil brutal, et faisant hurler de rire Max, qui était dans les bras d'Alec, qui, lui, se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, alors que Stiles s'était figé sur son siège.

« Non, sérieusement, vous n'y avez jamais pensé ?

\- Nous, avec des enfants ? Nan, mais t'es pas fou ? s'amusa Stiles.

\- Eh bien ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que mes enfants soient traumatisés d'avoir passé deux jours avec vous... sourit le chasseur d'ombres en se baissant pour embrasser le front de Rafe qui était enfin venu dire bonjour à ses parents.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'on est des super tontons, pas vrai les monstres ?

\- Ouiiiii ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en souriant. »

Les enfants commencèrent à raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avec le couple, Stiles participant en riant et le tout devint un réel brouhaha.

« Ce n'est pas pour nous, intervint Derek avec le regard vague, comme si il réfléchissait. Bien, donc, ça c'est bien passé à Idris ? »

Derek fronça les sourcils en voyant les sourires des deux hommes.

« Merveilleusement bien, soupira le sorcier en allant enlacer son compagnon qui déposa Max au sol et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

\- En quoi consistait la loi qui demandait la présence d'autant de monde ? questionna Stiles, curieux, en s'installant sur les genoux de son amant.

\- Une loi sur le mariage... le sourire de Magnus s'élargit et sa prise se resserra affectueusement.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour le vingt-six du mois prochain... dit Alec comme s'il ne venait pas de changer de sujet.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir le loup en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous rateriez le mariage de l'année ! répondit l'homme aux yeux de chat dans un rire pendant que la lumière se faisait dans la tête de Stiles.

\- Oh le bordel ! s'écria-t-il en se levant. Ils ont enfin voté pour l'acceptation d'un mariage entre chasseur d'ombres et créatures obscures !? »

Le couple acquiesça en riant.

« Et, parce que c'est important de le préciser et que c'est en partie grâce à lui, continua le sorcier en montrant son compagnon. L'Enclave a finalement décidé qu'une union comme la nôtre, à savoir homosexuelle, sera désormais approuvée.

\- Autrement dit, vous avez un mois pour vous trouver une tenue convenable pour un mariage.

\- Et on ne rate pas le mariage du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ! les avertit Magnus.

\- Félicitations les gars, c'est super ! s'exclama l'humain en venant prendre Alec puis, Magnus dans ses bras. »

Ils passèrent un certain temps à parler du mariage avant que les futurs mariés ne quittent la ville avec leurs enfants.

Derek soupira de contentement avant de sentir sa poche vibrer. Il sortit son portable pour y découvrir un message de Magnus suivi d'une photographie montrant le loup ainsi que Rafe, Max et Stiles totalement endormis sur les lits transformés en bateau pirate. Le lycan sourit en lisant le message texte qui l'accompagnait :

« **Pour les super tontons** ! »

Il enregistra l'image et rangea l'objet pour aller vers son compagnon qui lavait les tasses. Derek l'entoura de ses bras dans une étreinte tendre.

« Enfin seul... souffla-t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune »

Stiles coupa l'eau et s'essuya les mains alors que le loup commençait à lui lécher l'oreille du bout de la langue, le faisant soupirer, satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Puis, il sentit les dents du brun lui effleurer le cartilage tout en descendant sur son lobe pour finir par le suçoter.

Pendant ce temps, les mains de Derek se baladaient sur le torse de son amant et essayaient de se frayer un chemin sous le t-shirt. Stiles lui offrit ses lèvres dans un soupir et il s'en empara pour échanger un baiser rempli de désir, montrant clairement les intentions de l'autre. Sa main descendit le long du ventre fin, passant par cette délicieuse ligne de poils et finissant sur la braguette du Jean qu'il défit d'un mouvement expert. Il avait tellement envie de lui... Deux jours, deux putain de jours qu'ils n'avaient rien fait – ou presque – et se retrouver enfin juste eux deux, bien qu'au beau milieu de la cuisine, était bien trop tentant pour qu'il soit raisonnable. Et puis, de toute façon, il aimait le faire quand il en avait l'envie – ce qui donnait lieu à des situations périlleuses, comme la fois dans ce magasin où il avait terriblement eu envie de lui, lui provoquant une magnifique érection qui n'avait pas échappé à son amant, et qui s'en était patiemment occupé dans une cabine d'essayage – et là tout de suite, il voulait profiter de ce corps diablement excitant. Derek enfouit donc sa main dans le boxer de Stiles qui gémit dans sa bouche au contact chaud de sa paume. Il délaissa les lèvres douces, laissant les soupirs de plus en plus bruyants de l'hyperactif raisonner dans la pièce, pour aller embrasser le cou, le lécher, le mordiller, en aspirer la chair et y laisser une jolie marque violette. Le souffle brûlant de Stiles effleurait son oreille et l'excitait encore plus. Dieu qu'il aimait l'entendre gémir comme ça ! Le loup se rapprocha encore et pressa son membre, bien réveillé, contre les fesses de Stiles.

« Hmm... geint l'humain en cherchant plus de contact. »

Derek grogna puissamment avant de faire se retourner le plus jeune pour l'embrasser fougueusement presque sauvagement mordant les lèvres roses à disposition tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'au plan de travail. Il déchira le t-shirt, ses yeux s'illuminant d'un bleu électrique et ses griffes, ainsi que ses crocs, apparaissant gentiment. Il observa le corps de Stiles se recouvrir de frissons et s'enivra de l'odeur acidulé et sucré qui s'en échappait, le rendant encore plus dur qu'avant. Un son purement animal sortit de sa poitrine lorsque son amant frémit contre lui après qu'il est fait glisser ses crocs le long de son cou, remontant vers sa mâchoire pour la lui mordiller.

Derek alla embrasser son torse et descendit pour finalement atteindre le pantalon qu'il descendit, emportant avec lui le boxer, le long des jambes de son humain. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de prendre son temps, de s'amuser à faire languir le plus jeune, mais son désir puissant et son sexe assez douloureux lui soufflèrent d'accélérer. Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit donc en bouche la fierté dressé devant lui dans un grondement, faisant haleter Stiles qui s'agrippa au plan derrière lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« M'bon... Si bon... murmura-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière. »

Derek lâcha l'érection et fit remonter sa main vers les lèvres de son compagnon, le regardant prendre en bouche ses doigts. Il reprit son activité précédente, recommençant ses va-et-vients et récupéra sa main pour commencer à le préparer. Derek sentait que l'humain n'était pas loin de venir et il décida de stopper tous ses mouvements, lâchant de nouveau le sexe dans un 'pop' provoquant, retirant ses deux doigts de son intimité et le faisant râler de frustration. Le lycan se redressa et alla dévorer la bouche de Stiles, qui, lui, retira son haut et le lança quelque part dans la pièce.

« Beaucoup trop habillé, Sourwolf... fit-il remarquer le souffle court, en allant maladroitement défaire les boutons du Jean du loup. »

Derek sourit narquoisement en constatant l'état dans lequel était l'hyperactif alors qu'il faisait descendre son pantalon avec une certaine difficulté. Il lui attrapa les poignets pour l'immobiliser et le fit se retourner, appuyant le milieu de son dos pour qu'il se penche sur le plan de travail. Le loup embrassa la peau qui était à sa disposition tout en se dirigeant vers les deux globes qu'il mordilla un peu avant de se concentrer sur une zone bien plus sensible. Il prépara consciencieusement son amour de sa langue et de ses pouces avant de lubrifier son membre avec sa salive et de le pénétrer.

« Oh bordel ! lâchèrent-ils de concert.

\- Je ne pense pas durer très longtemps, murmura l'ex-Alpha à son oreille.

\- Pas grave mon loup, sec et profond, lui répondit l'humain en tournant la tête vers lui. »

Le loup grogna un ''ok'', ses yeux s'illuminant à nouveau, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement et de commencer ses mouvements de bassin. Derek adorait quand Stiles lui demandait ça, son côté animal prenait le dessus et son amant appréciait grandement – si on en jugeait par les cris qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Ses griffes effleurèrent les hanches blanches, les éraflant un peu, laissant des traînées rouges qui disparaîtraient d'ici deux jours – oui, Stiles marquait énormément – faisant gémir plus fort l'homme sous lui et le rendant un peu plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Effectivement Derek ne tint pas très longtemps, quelques minutes avait suffi pour qu'il se libère – remarquant à peine que Stiles s'était occupé de lui-même tout seul – dans un grognement très lupin et qu'il s'écroule sur l'hyperactif, qui avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale.

Après avoir récupéré un rythme cardiaque convenable les deux hommes se séparèrent et observèrent leurs vêtements traînant au sol, éparpillés dans la pièce, et Stiles ricana, caressant le plan de travail, en inspirant fortement.

« J'aime vraiment quand on fait ça comme ça, spontanément. »

Derek sourit en se souvenant qu'effectivement, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce pauvre morceau de meuble leur servait de support pour leurs ébats, tout comme la plupart des surfaces approximativement plane du loft. Il observa le plus jeune repasser son boxer et aller prendre son téléphone. Il sourit en lisant un message et lui tendit l'appareil. Le loup reconnu le message de Magnus.

« J'en avais tellement envie, dit il en reposant son téléphone sur le bar. Comment font tousses gens qui ont des enfants ? Faudrait vraiment que je leurs demande, réfléchit Stiles faisant froncer les sourcils à Derek.

\- Hmm, en tout cas, le fait de pouvoir assouvir le moindre de mes désirs quand j'en ai envie est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants, expliqua le lycan en venant enlacer le corps de son compagnon. »

Stiles sourit quand il prononça ses mots, rassuré de savoir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce qui concernait les enfants. Il avait eu un peu peur en voyant le comportement de Derek avec les petits bouts de leurs amis. L'humain aurait été mal si son loup avait subitement réalisé qu'il voulait lui aussi des enfants. Donc savoir qu'il n'en voulait toujours pas et qu'il n'en voudrait jamais le rassurait, surtout qu'il avait visiblement plusieurs raison de ne pas en désirer.

« Sourwolf, faut vraiment que j'aille à la douche là, grimaça-t-il à la sensation humide dans son boxer.

\- Ok, je range un peu ici et je te rejoins, répondit Derek en l'embrassant avant de le laisser partir. »

* * *

 ***** _ **argentine-info** (point) **com/2013/07/contes-et-legendes-dargentine-le-choui-choui/**_

 ****** **youtube** _(point)_ **com/watch?v=JGxmSCiIqfI**

 ******* **saucisseintrinseque** _(point)_ **over-blog** _(point)_ **com/article-le-conte-du-tresor-perdu-49087403**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en avait pensé ?**

 **à la prochaine pour un autre bonus ou pour le Two-Shot qui devrait pas trop tarder à arriver !**

 **Bisouuuuuus les lou-loups**

 **Wolfie**


End file.
